A love never meant to be
by castle of ice
Summary: Sakura is a princess of one of 4 lands.she is nearing the age of rule and needs a king to rule with her.will she find true love in time or will it be an arranged marriage?this is my 1st story plz review. itasaku naruhina it's completed!
1. Chapter 1 Prince Lee of Prongel

**HI EVERYBODY!THIS IS MY 1ST STORY!WOOT!*Audience is silent* MEAN PEOPLE T.T *one person claps* YAY!** T**his is my first story and it's called "Love Never Meant To Be". Yeah I know the title sounds mushy but oh well! It's not that mushy, I think.**

**There are four royal families: Sakura and Hinata are the princesses of two, and Naruto and Lee are princes of the other two. On with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO…it would be extremely different if I did…**

Sakura had a beautiful garden in the castle courtyard that she was very fond of, just outside her balcony. She would spend hours just staring at it. In the centre was a cherry blossom tree. It never wilted and had been with the family for generations. It was always in full bloom, regardless of the season. She would watch her gardener as he hurried about, admiring his hard work. One day, while she was looking at her garden, a maid came to her and said that her father, the King, had called for her.

She walked along the long red carpet that extended throughout all the floors of their grand castle. In the throne room, either side of the carpet were six servants that each held a trumpet to signal the entry and exit of royalty. When she entered they all blew their trumpets, very triumphantly to signal her entry.

She gracefully bowed to her parents, "You called father?"

"Yes Sakura dear. I called you here to inform you that you are nearing the age to become the Queen of Rovella and ruler of the East."

"I am aware of that and I am preparing myself for the day the crown will be passed down to me."

"You also realize that you will need someone to rule alongside as King as well?"

"Yes father," Sakura replied while averting her gaze so he wouldn't see her roll her eyes.

"So look no further Princess Sakura!" the King said as he jumped up from his large chair, "For I have found for you the perfect husband!"

Sakura was taken by surprise. She tried to form a response, "Umm, thank you father. I am greatly honored but you didn't have to-", but he cut her off,

"Nonsense! I know what's best for you my dear! After all, I raised you! Did I not?"

"Yes father, you are the one who raised me-" but the King continued, interrupting her once more,

"Then behold! I took the pleasure of inviting him here! He has proven himself worthy of my tastes and he definitely qualifies!"

"You did what?" Sakura gaped.

The King then clapped his hands twice and a servant appeared with a scroll. He opened it and proclaimed the contents,

"All rise and welcome Prince Lee! The Prince of Prongel!" The doors opened and the servants once again triumphantly played their trumpets.

A young man entered the room. He was about nineteen years old, dressed in a very fancy outfit that was white, sparkly and clean. He had short black hair that resembled a soup bowl, and big dark brown eyes. His eyebrows were also very large. "Ah! What youthful sounds welcome me into this castle and what youthful servants play these instruments!" he said upon entering. He then grinned at the late 30 servants who'd been doing this for years. They acknowledged his grin with a bow but then looked to Sakura with worried expressions.

Sakura's jaw dropped. The only thing that went through her head was, "_What…bushy eyebrows."_

"Good afternoon to the King and Queen of Rovella! As this youthful servant has already declared, I am Prince Lee of Prongel! Soon to marry your daughter! Now, where is she? I have been told that she is a goddess!"

Sakura sighed to herself, _"Oh great. He's a pushover."_ she thought. The princess coughed and Lee, catching her attention, proceeded to flatter her, "Oh! Do my youthful eyes dare deceive me? Your beauty is by far greater than a goddess!"

_"Yep. Definitely a pushover. I hate him."_she thought.

Sakura faked a smile, "I am flattered but-" The prince suddenly stopped her in mid-sentence by taking her hand and kissing it. He then looked up at her, "It truly is an honor." Sakura had had it with people cutting her off for the day. With dad it's okay but not with some guy not even from her kingdom. And no man apart form her father has ever had the audacity to touch her without her say. His bluntness upset her. She slapped the prince with the same hand he kissed. "The nerve of some men!" She said in disgust before stamping out of the room, leaving a confused prince on the ground, a shocked King and a smiling Queen.

"Was it something I said, dear King of Rovella?" Lee asked the King innocently. "I don't know but I'm sure going to find out!", the King replied angrily. "Wait!" said the Queen suddenly, "I should probably go talk to her. Please excuse me." And with that she left the two men in the throne room. She softly knocked twice on the princess' door, "Sakura? It's your mother. Please open your door." Sakura unlocked the door and allowed her mom to enter before locking it again. The Queen sat on the bed and motioned for her daughter to sit beside her, "Sakura, why did you act like that?" she asked after a few seconds of silence.

"…" Sakura remained silent. She looked at her feet instead.

"Well?", her mother asked again.

"…It's just that I don't think it's fair for Dad to choose who I marry!", the princess confessed.

"Then don't tell me or take out your anger on that poor man. Just tell your father this. I'm sure he'll understand."

"Like that'll ever happen." Sakura let out but quickly covered her mouth. But her mother sighed, "Its okay, I know. He's very hard-headed. Let's just keep this between us", the Queen settled. Sakura hugged her mother, "Thanks mom!"

The Queen got up and began to leave the room, "Now, the only thing we have to worry about is, "she paused at the door and turned around, "dinner."

"Aww man" Sakura groaned. Her mother smiled and wished her good luck, telling her not to go too hard on the boy. She nodded and the Queen left the room, both preparing for dinner.

Sakura pondered in her bath,_ "What am I going to do? I have to have dinner with that pushover prince! He'll probably be bragging about how his country is so great or how I'm the greatest thing he's ever seen and suck up to dad even more! I don't think I'll be able to calmly get through dinner at this rate."_ she thought as she blew bubbles in the water. She sat up suddenly,_ "I know! I'll just invite Naruto and Hinata for dinner as well! That way, I can talk to them instead of pretending to care about what come's out of Prongel's mouth! There's hope!"_

Sakura picked up her phone, a special device used only among royalty, and called Hinata as soon as she got out of her bath.

"Hello?", a shy voice asked from the other line.

"Hinata-chan! Hey!" Sakura answered back, so happy her friend had answered.

"Oh! Hello Sakura-chan!", the voice was less nervous.

"I was wondering if you would like to come over to my castle for dinner?"

"Oh! Umm, okay!"

"Great! Come before six please! We have lots to talk about."

"Um, okay?"

"Great! I'll see you soon then! Gonna invite Naruto too so talk to you later!"

"Sa-Sakura-chan wa-!" Sakura hanged up the phone leaving a stunned Hinata on the other line.

Naruto picked up his ringing telephone, "Hello?", he answered with his rough voice.

"Hey Naruto!"

"Hey Sakura-chan!", the voice replied. Sakura could almost picture him grinning.

"Would you like to come to my castle for dinner? Hinata's coming too!" the princess said.

"Okay! Sounds like a party!"

"Great! See you at seven!"

Sakura hanged up the phone and sighed with relief. After a few seconds and realization set in, she jumped in the air with joy, "Yes! Now I have both of them here!" The King however had entered her room during that line,"Who's both of them?", he asked sternly. "Oh hey dad! I just invited Hinata and Naruto over for dinner as well."

"Without talking to me first?", the King asked angrily. "Well, you just decided to go and pick out my husband and invite him to dinner without talking to me first so now I guess we're even! See you at dinner!" She said quickly kissing him on the cheek and running out of the room before he could reply. With some time still left before dinner was ready, she detoured through the castle to her garden and saw a figure sitting by the tree in the middle. But she her mood quickly changed when she saw who it was, "What are you doing here!?"

The man got up with a blossom in his hand and reached to put it in her hair, "Here let me-" but she quickly cut him off, her rage increased, "No! Get out of my garden! No is allowed her except for me and the gardener!"

"Why are you so angry?" Prince Lee asked, slightly irritated.

"Because...because you're still in my garden! Why did my father pick you of all the men in the world to marry me? Answer that!", she shouted.

"It's only to make an alliance between the countries really. But rationally speaking, who else could you marry? That idiot of a Prince, Naruto of Greij? He and Princess Hinata were destined to be. And who else is there? Do you really think your father would let you marry someone lower than royalty?", the man explained.

"…humph! Just get out of my garden!", Sakura changed the topic. His questions were rhetoric and she had no comeback, because she knew he was right. "Whatever." Lee scoffed and walked off. The princess hid behind her tree and cried. She knelt and buried her face in her hands. The birds who lived in the tree were silent as she sobbed.

A maid broke the atmosphere by calling out for her in the courtyard. Her friends had arrived. Dinner was probably ready too. She quickly wiped her face and got up. Running back to her room, she quickly washed her face. Pretending as if she didn't break down a few minutes ago, Sakura gracefully descended the stairs to the dining room.

There was a seat for her between Lee and Hinata. The prince spoke to her softly, "Terribly sorry about that argument my dear princess."

"Let's not talk about that now and enjoy ourselves with a pleasant dinner." she replied as any member of royalty would.

"Yes, let's." They both turned and smiled sweetly at each other.

The King smiled with satisfaction, but the Queen looked a bit concerned. Sakura then turned to Hinata and spoke so only she could hear, "I hate him." she said bluntly. Hinata almost choked on her food, "What? But you barely even know him!", she whispered in reply after swallowing.

"I already know his type though."

"?" Hinata looked at her waiting for an explanation.

"He's the super rich and stuck up guys. Really a jerk but a pushover in public. Loves to boast about himself and knows when to gussy up to get what he wants." Sakura stated as if she was reading a definition from a book.

"Oh…then what is your type?", Hinata asked.

"My type? Hmm, I guess it's someone who's hot, brave, smart, sweet, and mysterious. He should also have some really cool skill.", Sakura said bubbly.

"Wow, you sure know what you want.", Hinata sweat dropped.

"Yep! And he's not it. Naruto!", Sakura answered before calling out to the Prince of Greij.

"I didn't do anything this time! Oh hey Sakura-chan.", Naruto said after realizing it was her calling.

"What's wrong Naruto? Why aren't you talking?", she asked the boy.

"Hello, it's ramen! I can't talk when there's ramen! I must eat ramen first. Ramen comes first.", he instructed the two women beside him.

Sakura sighed_, "I should have known."_

Naruto spoke up, "I did notice one thing though." The two girls looked at him.

"Were you crying earlier?", he asked, looking at Sakura seriously.

"Huh? N-no! Why would you think that?", the princess of Rovella stuttered.

"Because your eyes are red and a little watery.", he replied, a little concerned.

"Oh! It must have been_ Le..._theee pepper! Yeah! The pepper! In this ramen!" Sakura quickly covered up. Others were looking at her as well. All concerned with her current eye condition. They all nodded their heads in agreement, excluding the Queen, and went back to their food and mingling. "Why don't you talk to Hinata for awhile? I want to try a different dish. Pepper's not my forte and I don't want to talk across her like this too much." Sakura ended her conversation with Naruto and smiled at Hinata who blushed in return.

Naruto nodded but then realized the situation he'd just agreed to. But of course, someone had to talk. Sakura put them both on the spotlight. Naruto gulped spit and looked at Hinata, who was trying to hide her blush by stuffing her face.

He spoke up first, "So Hinata!", Naruto said a little louder than planned.

"! H-hai! Naruto-kun!", she swallowed.

"How's the weather outside?"

"Um, I don't know?", Hinata replied, confused at the question.

"Oh yeah, cause we're…inside and stuff…" Naruto explained to himself. After a few more seconds he tried again.

"So Hinata!"

"H-hai! Naruto-kun!"

"How's the food?" he asked more confidently.

"It's g-good." Hinata stuttered.

"Oh…okay! Yeah…", he trailed off.

"yea…" Hinata kinda agreed.

After another awkward silence, they both went back to their meals simultaneously. Hinata's cheeks were red_,"Sakura-chaaaaaaan! Please come rescue me! What if I say something embarrassing to him! GASP! What if I already did!? Sakura-chaaaaaaaaan!"_

Dinner was finally over and both Sakura and Hinata were princesses were relieved. Lee tried to sound as charming as he could when he said goodbye but Sakura didn't respond. She only glared at him for a few seconds, then closed the door.

Hinata humbly said goodbye and Naruto hugged and said the same. They then paused and, after realizing what was happening, immediately split and Naruto ran to his carriage while waving, bumped into the carriage, waved again while walking up the little stairs only tripped over the little stairs, finally got in the carriage, and waved again before finally leaving.

Sakura shook her head and Hinata giggled while blushing. Sakura pleaded with her parents to let Hinata stay a little longer until her father obliged. She thanked them knowing her friend could help stall and possibly let enough time pass for her father to forget how she ignored Lee at dinner.

While walking up the stairs Sakura talked with Hinata, "Hinata-chan, if you like Naruto, why don't you just tell him?"

"Sakura-chan, if you hate Lee, why don't you just tell him?" Hinata replied just as casually.

"Touché", Sakura smiled.

"I learn from the best." the purple-haired girl confessed.

They entered Sakura's room and continued the conversation, "But I still need to find someone before I tell my Dad this prince Lee guy is a sucky choice and that him and I are NOT happening anytime soon."

Hinata raised her eyebrows, "Wow, you're so open."

"Only with my friends…I'm gonna find a way to put you and Naruto together-", Sakura changed the topic.

"W-what?! Sakura-chan no! You just focus on your problem! I'll deal with my own issues thank you.", the girl quickly stated.

"So…you're gonna tell him?", Sakura looked at Hinata.

"…not yet" Hinata blushed.

"Well good for you then! And I can't wait for the day you do! Anyways, it's getting late now so I'll escort you to the castle gate and then you can go home in one of our carriages ok?", the princess offered.

"Yeah, okay." Hinata accepted. They walked down to the castle gate talking more about dinner, Sakura laughing at Naruto's intellectual capabilities while Hinata tried her best to defend him.

"Bye Sakura-chan!" the girl called out from the carriage as it rode off.

"Bye Hinata-chan!"

**OK guys, First chapter of a first story! I hope you all like it so far and I promise you Itachi will be making his grand appearance soon- so plz review! I've also gone through this story and edited the chapter to improve the look of it, the grammar, the little remarks and mistakes of a first time writer, and hopefully it is now a bit better. thanks for the constructive criticism to all who reviewed with advice. I really appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Mysterious Rogue

**Woo! Time for chapter 2! I've put in some fluff in this chapter so I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…yea.**

**Thoughts in**_ -__ italics_

As Hinata left in the carriage, Sakura looked up at the night sky at all the stars. She then noticed the moon. It was its natural white color, but it also had a tint of red to it. A black shadow moved across the sky, enveloped in a red aura as it crossed the moon. This startled the princess but she came to the conclusion that she just needed some rest and that it was probably just a really big owl or something.

"Sigh…why do I have to do this? I really don't want to…but it's not like I really have a choice. I am being paid after all...her face…looks very beautiful in the moonlight…"the figure mumbled to himself through the trees as he watched her walk inside the castle. He shook his head before moving again.

Sakura put on her night gown. It was a short-sleeve dress that cut just above her knees. It was pink and had red roses on it. Her bed was queen-sized and had red silk sheets. She took off all her jewelry except for one. It was a necklace she received from her favorite relative, her late grandmother.

The silver chain had a cherry blossom pendant made of jade. Inside the center of the flower was a small ruby cut perfectly into a circle. She was given the chain by her grandmother on her deathbed. She died on Sakura's 13th birthday.

Sakura may have gotten her hair from her mom but her father's mother was the only person in the Haruno family before her, that had jade green eyes. They were very close and Sakura reminisced on past memories while rubbing the flower between her fingers. She wiped away a tear that escaped her eye before falling asleep, clinging to the chain.

The figure she has seen earlier, was actually a rogue who had been assigned to steal that very necklace. The large glass door on her balcony was left open to let in the gentle breeze outside. The rogue let himself in and as he anticipated, the princess was fast asleep. He stealthily searched through all her belongings for the piece of jewelry, but with no luck.

He turned and looked at her as if she would tell him where it was, and caught a glimpse of green between her fingers. He proceeded to crawl onto her bed gently until he was over her. Gently opening her hand, he put it at her side on the bed. He then picked up the pendant and examined it carefully. The unconscious princess felt emptiness in her right hand and moved it back to its original spot only to be met with another hand.

She instantly awoke and stared into blood red eyes. The man's face looked at her with an amused expression. Leaning in closer, he said softly, "So the rumors are true: the piercing jade eyes of Rovella's princess. They say you can see right though men…but I could get lost in them forever…" Sakura started to blush madly.

When the rogue saw her cheeks he smirked and shocked by this reaction, she opened her mouth to scream, but he quickly clamped his hand over her mouth saying, "Sshh! Do you want the guards to know I'm here?" She raised one eyebrow at him as if to ask "Really?" and he chuckled softly. He had gotten his other hand free from hers when she was off-guard and reached for his pocket knife. When he pulled it out she started to panic. He kept his hand on her mouth and leaned in to whisper in her ear that he wasn't going to harm her and that she should calm down which she did slightly.

While whispering to her he silently cut the chain and let the pendant fall into his hand. He then leaned back up, sighed 'there' and gave her a small smile before getting up and left her on the bed.

She didn't scream, but followed him with her eyes feeling kind of freaked out. Instead of the balcony he walked to her bedroom door that led out to the hall, "If you don't mind, I think I'll take the stairs instead of the balcony." And with that he walked out.

She couldn't understand. What did he want? Did he already get what he came for? Or was he aiming for something in another room and decided to flirt with her just because he had the chance? She sat up and the chain fell into her lap.

She stared at it and went wide-eyed, leaping out of her bed in pursuit of the man. When she opened the door she glimpsed his figure at the end of the hall and called out to him, "Hey! Wait! Give me back my pendant! Hey!" He turned to see her running towards him and broke into a sprint.

Sakura chased him through the hallways of the castle, sometimes running in circles. Her loud voice could be heard from the servants' quarters in the basement.

The princess kept shouting for him to stop and just as he reached a staircase she pummeled him to the ground still shouting. "Give it back! My grandmother gave it to me! It's special!" The thief blocked the princess' blows while she argued until a door beside them opened revealing the King himself and he caught them in a very awkward position.

As soon as they saw him they both stopped brawling and stared at him with a OMG-WAT-THA-FUDGE face, "Eww…!" was all they could say to the man wearing only underpants. There was a big K on the front for "King" and wrinkly fat bulged over the waistline. Curly body hair connecting legs to belly, arms and chest. He looked like a werewolf who stole the underwear of a man before eating him and his house.

The King looked very cross and soon the Queen stepped out in a long blue night gown. She covered her mouth. "Oh my!" she said and gasped hiding her smile behind her hand. "Guards!" shouted the King and the rogue quickly grabbed Sakura's hand and ran down the staircase.

The guards came from the hallway by Sakura's room and by the time they had reached the stairs the two had run off. The soldier also cringed at the rather inappropriate sight of their ruler and looked at the ground while he gave them orders.

"There's a thief in my castle and he's kidnapped my daughter! He must not escape! Wake up all the guards and go! Bring her back now!" the King shouted. "Sir!" the guards replied in unison as they recovered from their trauma and trudged down the stairs.

The King rubbed his eyes and yawned before attempting to fly down the stairs in search of his daughter but the Queen stopped him and told him to at least put on his robe before joining the search. There were so many hallways and corridors in the castle that eventually the two were lost. Sakura didn't even recognize where they were anymore and soon, the guards shouts became distant noises.

The rogue stopped in a hall by a window and let Sakura rest against the wall. He rested beside her. "I think…we lost them…" he said short and out of breath.

"Yea but…I still want…my pendant back!" she replied just as tired. "…Ha!" the rogue took a breath before replying, "I stole it fair… and square!"

"The fact that you stole it…means it's not fair! Please! I'll give you anything else! Just, not that…it's a present from my late grandma and it means…a lot!"

Of course the thief wasn't listening to her. He stopped after 'anything'. Rovella was known for its jewels, and this girl was really desperate. He snapped out of his thoughts when she asked him a question after catching her breath,

"Hey, by the way, if you wanted to leave, why'd you drag me along with you this whole time?" The bangs of the guy's hair covered his face hiding his expression.

She saw him smirk and she became even more confused, "If I didn't drag you with me," he started as he leaned off the wall and walked in front of her, "then I wouldn't get a chance to do this," he finished his sentence as he wrapped a strong arm around the waist of a puzzled princess and, holding her chin gently with his other hand, he kissed her.

Startled jade stared into half-lidded crimson. She couldn't believe this. After turning down so many men, some random guy kisses her and she feels no anger towards him, as if she'd loved him all along.

He was hot now that she thought about it. She closed her eyes and relaxed as she kissed him back. _"Might as well enjoy your first kiss,"_ she thought.

Letting go of her chin, he took the pendant out of his pocket and, while still kissing her, pulled the top of her night gown out a bit and dropped the stone in it. She parted immediately after that, her face extremely red,

"You! You're such a pervert!" he placed his hand on his chest and looked shocked, "Gasp! I'm hurt!" he composed himself again before continuing,

"I thought you wanted your precious gift back?" Sakura's blush disappeared for a moment and curiosity filled her face as she peeked into her gown. There was the stone, resting safely in her bra.

"…! But didn't you plan to steal this? Why are you giving me back so easily?"

The rogue sighed, "First she wants me to give it back, now she asks me why? If you don't want it I'll take it back-" he said moving his hand slowly to her chest.

She swiped his hand away calling him a perv again and he laughed slightly. He sighed and sat on the window ledge and spun around, his legs dangling outside the castle. He looked out to the city before breaking the silence, "You said you'd give me anything for it. A necklace isn't hard to come by. There will be other offers for greater treasures, but how many get the chance to kiss the princess of Rovella? I'd say that's a fair trade. Don't you think so?" he said turning to face her smiling.

She blushed and looked away. He chuckled and looked outside again. "So…what happens now?"she asked shyly, looking down the corridor to avoid his eyes.

He laughed a bit and she turned to him pouting, "What's so funny!?" she shouted at him. He replied, "You make it sound like we'll never see each other again, like I'm leaving forever or something."

She started, "That's because-!" but he cut her off, "Don't worry! We will see each other again. I can promise you that at least. I AM a thief after all." he grinned. _"A bad one"_ was what Sakura thought at that time. "Hey, you're supposed to marry soon right?" he asked, changing the topic suddenly. He looked at her and before she could reply he spoke again, "Wait for me okay?" and flashing her a grin.

She made an OMG-WHO-DOES-HE-THINK-HE-IS-ALL-HE-DID-WAS-KISS-ME -face and the rogue laughed again. He leaned toward her and pecked her on the lips once more before pushing off the wall saying, "See ya! Sakura!"

The princess turned to the window and leaned out, "Wait! What's your-!" but saw no one in the courtyard and nothing but the quiet city, the silent forest, and the clear sky, "…name…?" she said to herself.

She quickly looked to the moon searching for his figure once more in its glow, but the sky was cloudy, and she sighed, slumping over the window. The midnight breeze blew her hair, and she took the pendant from her gown and held it in her hand. She could feel her heart beating extremely fast. She felt it jump when she thought about his last words to her. The way he said her name was so different from everyone else. His voice made her melt. She moved her hand from her heart and brushed her lips with her fingers. Her cheeks felt so hot and she couldn't stop thinking about the mysterious young man. She couldn't help but smile as she walked back to her room thinking about his half-assed yet confident proposal, wherever her room was.

**CHAPTER 2 IS DONE! I thought it was about time I update this story, even though no one reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Next Day

**CHAPTER 3 OF WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL THIS THING**

**'Sorry again for the super late update guys. **

**Anyways, disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

_Thoughts – italics_

*Previously: She couldn't help but smile as she walked back to her room thinking about his proposal, wherever her room was…

Eventually, she made her way to the throne room. There, soldiers were entering and leaving in divisions reporting on what they didn't find and shouting "sir! yes sir!" the whole time to her father, who by this time had on his robe. Her mother was the first to spot her, "Honey, you're back!" Immediately all the soldiers turned to Sakura before shrugging and heading sluggishly back to their quarters and posts.

The King, on the other hand, threw a one-man party for her which lasted about 5 secs. An overweight, elderly, tired man can only take so much. "My daughter! You've returned to us safely! Not a scratch in sight! I knew you wouldn't let that no good thief kidnap you! Where is that pesky ruffian anywa-", Sakura however cut off her father for the first time in her life, "Don't talk about him like that! You don't know him!"

The room went quiet immediately. Her echo died out slowly.

The King, who was shocked his daughter shouted back at him, retaliated, "Don't you DARE raise your voice again at me young lady! And what do you mean I don't know him? That rogue was probably going to steal something but thought he'd get more money off of you!"

Sakura's head was killing her, _"Why did I say that? It's not like I LIKE him, right?"_ but nevertheless, she continued to raise her voice at her father and defend the anonymous man, "No! He wasn't trying to kidnap me! And he returned what he stole!" at this, Sakura took out her pendant and almost shoved it in her father's face. The King, still furious shouted again, though a bit calmer, "Well, if he wasn't kidnapping you, why'd he take you with him when I sent my soldiers for him?" , "That's because-!" Sakura abruptly stopped talking and looked down, her bangs hiding her face as she brought her fingers to her lips, her face full of panic.

"_I could never tell my father the real reason that guy took me with him. He'd explode! I wonder what he'd say? I guess I have to keep this a secret!"_ The King broke her moment, "Well?" " Well I don't know why, but because he did, I was able to get my pendant back!" she cleverly answered. The King stared at her intently while she hid her nervousness behind her bravado. She'd never been in such a situation. The man then turned briskly and swung his robe behind him as he stomped to his room.

Sakura let out a huge sigh she didn't know she was holding but suddenly tensed feeling an evil presence behind her. Her hair went on end, feeling breath on her neck as a low creepy voice spoke behind her, "Saaaaaakuraaaaaaa-chaaaaaan? What _really_ happened?" Sakura shrieked and slowly turned around to see what looked like the ghost of her mother, "M-mom...are you s-still alive?" The apparition then reverted back to its original self and the Queen took her daughter's hand and pulled the child back to her rightful room saying, "I want to hear aaaaaaall about it."

The Queen sat on the bed and patted the spot beside her, as usual. Sakura obliged. The mother started, "So, what happened with you and that guy? He's pretty hot, isn't he?" Sakura fell on the floor. Her mother was too blunt sometimes. While crawling back onto the bed she looked at her mother incredulously. "HOW old are you again!?" she asked and her mother laughed at her softly, trying to keep the noise down. "You know Sakura dear, I'm really starting to think that your future husband isn't royalty.", she said after calming down. "You really think so?" Sakura asked with a surprised expression on her face. "Yes, but I also know that things won't be going smoothly for awhile" her mother replied only to get a "how come?" from her daughter, "You'll find out tomorrow." she said.

And with that the Queen got up and opened the door, "I still want to hear what happened though!" she said with an evil grin followed by an evil laugh that left the princess feeling very disturbed, pondering on her words as usual. Sakura soon went to sleep, leaving her balcony door slightly open for reasons she refused to admit to herself.

She awoke to the sound of birds and a light knocking on her door followed by her name, "Princess? Princess Sakura?" She groaned and turned over in her bed looking at her balcony door and sighed. "_He didn't come…wait! Of course he didn't come. He wasn't serious about anything he said. And he shouldn't! Because I don't care about him either!...but, for some reason, I was hoping he would…sigh"_

The knocking suddenly got louder and Sakura groaned more. Her name was called once more, "Princess Sakura? Are you up? The King requires your presence, and you have missed your breakfast and your lunch." Sakura got out of her bed slowly, telling the maid she'd be out shortly. She took a quick shower and put on a long-sleeve white dress that fitted the curves of her torso and flared out a bit from the waist down. It was intricately embroidered and looked more like a wedding dress than casual clothes. She evenly parted her hair and put her hair in a messy bun with a white rose clip. She put on matching white gloves and shoes and took one last look in the mirror before heading out.

She entered the throne room and refrained herself from killing the triumphant trumpeters. She stopped dead in her tracks as a familiar bushy eyebrowed prince turned around and frolicked towards her, "My beautiful cherry blossom! You are already in your wedding dress! Does this mean you've accepted?" The King got up out of his chair and was about to declare the marriage when Sakura interjected, "Of course not! Now get off me!" she said in disgust as she kicked him across the room into wall on other side. _"UGH! Of ALL the TIMES to wear this thing!" _she regretted in her mind.

**END**

**I know the chapter's short but don't worry. I basically just cut the whole thing in two/three parts **

**Sorry for the late update, but I was dedicated to updating this story before the night ended that I skipped a last chance of food before going to bed and rewriting my homework just for you peoples! So please don't flame me :s**

**Please review :D!**


	4. Chapter 4 A New Home?

**I basically divided up chapter 3 so it can be read easier.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto and never will because I'd be too lazy to finish it and probably get fired or something along those lines.**

**Now, back to the story!**

**Chapter 4**

_Thoughts - italics_

"Father! What is HE doing here!?", Sakura asked, appalled at the man she just kicked. "What do you mean? HE is your fiancé. It would be abnormal if he didn't visit frequently." Sakura's expression dropped when she reality she had re-entered. She cringed at the sound of the prince's voice as he emerged from the hole. He brushed off his clothes and walked calmly to her, as if he was expecting such treatment. "Yes my princess. And I just HAD to rush over here at once when I heard of what occurred last night! I am truly sorry I arrived so late but my castle is very far away. Which brings me back to what I was discussing with your father, before you graced us with your presence, and your strength, my angel." He said cupping her cheek which she immediately removed 'discreetly'.

The prince then walked to his previous spot before he was kicked and the King sat down once again. Lee then held his hand out to Sakura, who, with a look from her father, obliged. Lee pulled her to him and suddenly let go causing her to lean on his chest for support. With the same hand he then wrapped his arm around her waist and fastened her there firmly, showing no signs of force with his face, and therefore making it look like Sakura moved of her own free will to the parents. With his other hand, Lee made hand gestures as he spoke lengthily about his plan.

"Now I know that I would not have Sakura stay with anyone but her parents, but, due to the previous incident, I think it would be best if she lived with me in my castle," Sakura became upset at this and attempted to wrench herself free but failed under Lee's grip, who continued as if nothing was happening "After all, don't you think that this would better prepare us for the future?" the King nodded slowly, not so sure of the idea of his only little girl living with a man she wasn't yet married to. The queen was silent.

The prince started to walk around in the room now, dragging Sakura by the waist, as he continued. She rolled her eyes and stopped resisting. "And if I'm not mistaken, ONE man kidnapped my bride-to-be with ease, though challenged by every soldier in Rovella. I'm sorry but, this makes me doubt your military force, your Highness. And if you look at this room alone, you can see that Rovella is known for its jewels. It wouldn't be that far off to assume that another attempt at robbery, or kidnapping, may occur. Prongel, on the other hand, is known for its security-"at this Lee flexed his biceps with his gesturing hand.

The tumpeteers tried not to laugh. He continued, "-and as I also reside there, I would feel much more at ease to know that she is safe, within my humble abode. Of course, Prongel is not as beautifully decorated as Rovella, but Sakura alone rivals the most precious stone known to man." At this Lee smiled at Sakura but frowned when he noticed she wasn't paying attention and was instead focused on finding an escape route from his grasp.

He tightened his hold, and the princess stopped moving to avoid anymore pain. Closing off his speech he said, "And you can rest assured with her in my care. I would never let any harm come to her whatsoever." Being dragged around and unable to talk during the man's extravagant lecture, the princess opened her mouth and shouted out in complaint, -

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

**Lol it looks so short-**

**I stopped it at a cliffie hanger! Oh well u can all go to the next chapter now anyways. but make sure to review first!**


	5. Chapter 5 I dunt know what to call this

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto because it would be too hard to balance making an anime with schoolwork.**

**Oh and incase you forgot where you were where you were 5 minutes ag,o you are starting at the part where Sakura is finally getting a chance to speak after Lee convinced her parents to have her stay in his castle. Now read and then review! : p**

**CHAPTER 5**

_Thoughts - italics_

"Now wait just a minute! Do I not have a say in all of this!? Are you all just going to decide FOR me, in my presence, and not consult with me? Not even once? Is a woman thought of so lowly among men? What if I don't WANT to leave Rovella? The place where I was born and raised? Don't I have a right to choose if I want to be taken away to a far away land forever and leave my own country?" The King interjected, trying to calm her down, "But Sakura-",but failed, "But? But What! What are you saying?! Are you saying that you agree with what this-this big eye browed pushover slash egotistical pompous jerk is saying?" Sakura said and finally wrenched herself free from the prince's grasp.

The throne room was silent. She looked around, but no one had anything to say. She looked at her father but he instantly looked away. So she continued, "Don't you want me to stay with you for as much time as possible? I mean, if I marry someone of royalty, I traditionally have to go and live with them, but you're giving me up already! Am I that bothersome to you…?" tears welled in her eyes as she trailed off. She looked down and three tears hit the floor. Another silence filled the room.

The queen suddenly stood up, "Sakura." Her voice was strict. Sakura replied hesitantly, her head still bowed, "Y-yes, your Highness?". The woman's tone softened as she continued, "You are not a bother to us and we will always love you. You should never have to think twice about that. And if you do, then we aren't being good parents." The queen closed her mouth and gave her daughter a warm half-lidded smile. The King nodded approvingly and Sakura wiped her tears.

Lee cleared his throat signifying that he was still in the room. The Queen was the first to speak up, noticing Sakura's rage immediately returning, "Prince Lee. Why don't you go back to Prongel for a few days, and in a few days, if things worsen, Sakura will prepare herself to go stay with you." The prince looked a little upset and scowled as he bowed very low and discreetly stomped out of the room resisting the urge to kill the triumphant trumpeters he once thought so youthful and…triumphant. As soon as the big everlasting doors closed, Sakura and her mother ran to each other, held hands and jumped around in circles screaming. The King quickly left the room covering his ears in an attempt to save them.

"Mom that was so cool!" , "You were great as well! That was some great acting! I taught you well!", "I loved how you addressed Lee! It was like, 'Oh. You're still here? Why don't you leave and forget about my daughter? She never liked you anyways."

"I know. I'm awesome!" The Queen said before giggling with her daughter again. They both stopped jumping and eventually calmed down, sitting on the throne steps. One of the recent trumpeter recruits timidly marched up to the women and, after bowing, asked meekly, "Princess Sakura? You're not really going to marry him, are you?" Sakura and the queen stared at the guy before laughing themselves to tears, "Oh of course not!" Sakura suddenly cringed and her mother asked her what was wrong only to have her respond in a negative way, "I just tried to imagine what our children would look like." Everyone else in the room EWWed at the same time. They all then laughed because of their simultaneous action.

For those few minutes the hierarchy was forgotten and the trumpeters and the women had a lively discussion about Sakura's engagement and Lee's eyebrows. Champagne had also appeared. As did a bar, a disco ball, and a stereo system and everyone was talking and dancing. "When I first saw him the first thing that came to mind was OMG EYEBROW FREAK!" Sakura said loudly over the music to a group of people who sat with their trumpets. "Me...too!" a girl hiccuped beside her.

Out of nowhere a loud voice began, "THE KING IS COMING!" Everyone grabbed their jackets and trumpets and caps and assumed their positions, trying their best to walk straight and keep upright. Everything somehow suddenly disappeared. Sakura bowed slightly to her father before quickly helping her intoxicated mother to her room. The King walked down the red aisle to his throne. Only two hiccups were heard. The triumphant trumpeters were experts at this.

After asking a passing maid for some tea and some aspirin, the two women went into Sakura's room. The mother sobered up a little after the tea and they took up the same spots they had the previous night to have another talk. Sakura immediately started when she saw her mother was ready, "Mom I don't want Lee! I don't like him! Do you really need this alliance?", her mom replied, "I admit we don't exactly need it, but you know your father: "the only one good enough for his daughter **must** be of royal blood"." Sakura sighed.

Her mother walked to the door, stopped and turned. Sakura looked at her mother as she spoke to her. "Here's a thought. Why don't you invite your rogue friend to dinner and introduce him to your father and I? I'm sure we'd all get along." And gave her daughter a quick smile before closing the door that cushioned the blow of everything the princess began throwing at the door as she shouted out, "Mom!" .

_"I better hurry back to the throne room and take some of the pressure off of those trumpeters."_ She thought as she briskly walked down the hallway, drinking more of her tea.

Sakura got up and walked out on to her balcony, leaning over the ledge and watching the gardener work tirelessly and selflessly over her garden. When he noticed her, he smiled widely and waved, happy that she noticed his work. She smiled back and looked over the castle walls as the old man resumed his work.

She then folded her arm over the other and rested her chin on them, the balcony wall in line with her chest, and sighed. Looking out into the city, then to the mountains, and to the little speck of blue sea hiding behind them, she thought, "_Will I really ever see you again?"_

**_There. I've just divided chapter 3 into 3 chapters!_**

**_Please review! Again if you must!_**


	6. Chapter 6 A Trip To Town

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto… Sniff**

**A LOVE NEVER MEANT TO BE**

Previously: "_Where are you?"_

**CHAPTER 6**

Thoughts – _italics_

Other stuffs – normal

Bold stuff – important stuffs

**In Rovella**

The princess sighed once more before turning and going back into her room.

"_I need to get him off my mind…I know! I think it's time for a little trip to town." _Sakura slipped out of her Barbie wedding gown and put on a white sleeveless dress that stopped at her knees. She put on her least expensive shoes and removed her gloves, jewelry etc. Letting out her hair, she took one quick look in the mirror before hurrying to the castle stables.

As was custom of all royalty in Rovella, Sakura had her own horse. Its coat was black everywhere except its front left foot, which was white from the hoof up to its knee. Her horse also had red eyes. As she entered the stables, the horse stared at her and she froze. For a second his eyes reminded her of the rogue from before.

She quickly pushed that thought out of her head and petted her horse softly, "Hey Rubido. Ready for a trip to town?" The horse grunted in approval and she untied his reins and called one of the stable workers to bring her saddle and cloak. The horse waited for her at the door. After putting on the cloak, she mounted her horse and rode out of the stables. The stable worker rode with her.

The horse trotted out to town, easily dodging the guards and snorting at them as it left. The guards only sighed as they watched the three slowly descend into the grand city of Rovella. Sakura was known for her little 'trips to town'.

There was a big group of people heading in and out of the city: mainly merchants and vendors with their carts. Sakura quickly put on her hood and mixed with the crowd.

The stable worker was very good friends with Sakura. The two girls were around the same age and were the equivalent of best friends growing up. The worker had brown hair tied into two tight buns. She was the only other person Rubido allowed on his back. Sakura's little trips into town were so frequent that it became a very organized activity: the two would ride into town, Sakura would dismount and her friend would ride Rubido back to his stable. Depending on the mood of the princess, these two would ride back to escort her home, or she would take the scenic route on foot. This time she said she was just going to look around in the bazaar and buy something nice because she just wanted some air.

Upon entering the city Sakura was always amazed at the jewels inscribed into the ground and walls of the town. She walked amongst the booths, clutching her potato-sack bag tightly. The vendors shouted loudly, advertising their produce and items for sale. Sakura checked out all of them.

"After him!" She turned around suddenly and saw a man a little taller than her running through the crowd, two guards chasing him. He barely passed Sakura, violently brushing her to the side. He had unknowingly dropped the stolen item in her bag during their collision, and was pummeled by the guards after running past her.

They carelessly picked him up and began to check his clothing. When he glimpsed a piece of the item protruding from her bag, he smirked to himself. The guards finished their search but found nothing, so they quickly walked into the crowd in embarrassment, looking to see if he had any accomplices or if he dropped the item somewhere to make up for their previous behaviour.

After that scene the man turned to take back the item from Sakura, but the princess had walked away before the search was over. He contemplated going after her, but decided not to and turned and went on his way. The man had stolen a beautifully ornamented vase. So beautiful was this vase, that none other than a child could have painted and it was the only one of its kind for a reason. It could be easily identified by its mouth: the top part that gleamed in the sunlight from the princess' bag.

As she walked past the owner of the vase and his booth, she overheard some of his conversation with the guards from before, "That is a one-of-a-kind vase! Do you know how long it took to make it? I must have it back!" he shouted. "We're looking sir!" they responded in unison. The man talked again, "Then look harder! It looks like-it looks like that! Get her! She has my vase!"

The man pointed at Sakura and the guards started running to her. "_What? Why are they chasing me?! I didn't steal anything!" _she thought but turned and ran out of instinct. "Stop her!" the owner shouted. The princess ran through the crowd holding her bag. Feeling something heavy in it she was about to look inside when a voice called out to her, "Hey! Over here! Follow me!"

She hesitated but realized that this wasn't the time to think long about such a decision. She saw a hand reach out to her and she grabbed it. The man dragged her through a bunch of detours, the crowd getting less and less each time and the guards getting farther and farther away due to 'falling barrels' and 'flying fruit' that coincidentally happened to hit them according to the people who witnessed the incidents.

"You really know your way...around, don't...you?" Sakura asked out of breath, as she followed behind him, still absent-mindedly holding his hand and using the other to hold her hood. "Well, I-" he began but as they turned into an alley with a dead end wall he changed his sentence, "Yeah, not so much." Sakura giggled a bit. "What's so funny?" he asked. "Oh nothing." She replied, and they started walking again.

"Get her!" the guards had caught up to them and were running down the alley to them. "What do we do now?" the princess asked the man who responded oddly, "Do you trust me?"

There was an awkward silence for 5 seconds as the two stared at each other.

"Why would you ask something like that at a time like this?" Sakura asked, very confused. "Just answer! Quickly!" he told her. "Um, yes?" He then grabbed her hand and ran towards the guards. "What are doing!? Have you lost your mind!?" she shouted, trying to keep up with him. "This will be easy don't worry! You said you trust me right? So trust me!" He shouted back a bit happier than one would be in such a situation.

He punched one of the guards who fell back and hit his head on the wall. One down. The other lunged for him and he stepped back dodging the attack. He then picked up the princess bridal style and jumped, pushing himself off of the guard's head. The guard went face first into the ground and the two landed gracefully on a nearby window platform.

He then jumped upwards from platform to platform until he reached the roof. When he reached the roof he collapsed on the ground and Sakura fell on top of him. "Oww…", he breathed out. "Oh I'm so sorry!" she said quickly getting off of the guy that saved her and sitting beside him. "No its fine, really." He said, sitting up and brushing off his clothes a bit.

He started a new conversation, "So, I take it you're a newcomer to Rovella?" "Not really, but I don't come here often so yeah pretty much." The man saw a glimpse of jade under her hood when she nodded and kept staring at her, wondering.

Sakura, who hadn't noticed the guy's face the whole time, being her oblivious self, kept going on and on while looking around everywhere but at the guy who **saved** her. The guy however wasn't listening to her. He was instead staring at her intently, trying to see her eyes again to confirm his thoughts and her identity, and when she moved her head to look at something **beside** him and still not **at** him, he saw her eyes once more. The same tint of jade.

"I'm sorry for being such a burden to you! I know that you were probably just enjoying a nice day in my-I mean this town and so if I was an inconvenience, which I probably was, I apologize, and I must say that you really do know this town like the back of your hand, and I shouldn't really be saying that as it's not really a good thing on my part when comparing both of us but anyways, and you really are resourceful-", with eager anticipation and curiosity, he touched Sakura's hood and it fell back briskly, silencing her and getting her attention.

**BAM! END OF CHAPTER! XD!**

**Who is he? You'll find out in the next chapter after you review!'**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7 Another destined meeting

**More fluff! ~**

**DISCLAIMER: I dO nOt OwN NaRuTo**

**A Love Never Meant To Be**

**Chapter 7**

_Thought in italics_

**Important stuffs in bold**

His face was like a child that had received a pleasant surprise.

Sakura's eyes went wide.

It was a different hairstyle, and different clothes, but it was him. The rogue from two days/nights ago. His hair was carried around to his right shoulder and tied with a black elastic, and his clothes had a blue tint to them.

An open-mouthed smile was on Sakura's face as she realized what was going on. She pointed at him and they both shouted in unison, "It's you!". Sakura jumped at him and gave him a big hug, and they both fell backwards on the roof laughing. She leaned up to looked at him and their eyes locked. She because her face was so close to his.

"_I'm really starting to like this position," _he thought as he stared at her, smirking. "What's with that face?" she pouted. "You really missed me huh?" he said, putting his arms behind his head. His smirk twice as smug as it was before.

She immediately got up and sat beside him, her cheeks red now. She folded her arms and looked away, "N-not really. It's not like you were the only thing on my mind for two whole days. You're not** that** important."

The rogue laughed. "Stop laughing!" the princess shouted a bit annoyed and still pouting at him. "Sorry! Sorry!" he responded raising his hands up in defense. He got into a sitting position and crossed his legs, stifling his laughter.

After calming down, he crawled over on all fours to Sakura, who was still looking away, as he spoke, "So let me get this straight: **I'm **the guy that **the Princess of Rovella** couldn't stop thinking about, " he stopped and knelt right beside her, "for **two days straight?**...wow, I just feel so loved." he finished

Sakura immediately turned to oppose him, but when she saw how close he was to her and him raise his eyebrows, she instantly turned around so she wouldn't faint, "D-don't get so high and mighty just because I occasionally thought of you now and then!" she said as she scooted away from him.

He started laughing once more at her reaction. Sakura stood up, her arms by her side and her hands in fists, "Stop laughing at me!" she shouted loudly.

Now it turns out that the rogue had literally led Sakura in a circle and the booth in front of the building they were on was owned by the same man who's vase was stolen. And when Sakura shouted, he looked up and saw her and shouted to her, "Hey you! Give me back my one-of-a-kind vase!"

Now, Sakura was already irritated. Because the man on the floor laughing at her had calmed down but started again because the princess of Rovella was being chased for stealing a jar, of all things, when in fact she hadn't stolen anything and it was him all along. Furious, she turned and looked over the roof at the man with a death glare that made everyone down there feel really scared.

She took up her bag and threw it at him shouting at the top of her voice, "TAKE YOUR STUPID POT YOU OLD MAN! I DIDN'T WANT IT ANYWAY! WHO WOULD WANT SUCH AN UGLY THING!" The man panicked but managed to catch his most prized possession and sighed in relief. He then started rubbing it and whispering. People backed away.

The rogue had stopped laughing to see that spectacle, and on seeing the princess rubbing her temples he asked, "Hey, you okay?"

Sakura was on the verge of tears, "No! I'm not okay! I'm ticked off! Because I was accused of a crime that **you** did; chased by guards; led in a **circle.** By **you**; So that I was **still accused** and humiliated in front of my own town and people; and you! Won't! Stop! Laughing at me! As if you planned this whole thing just so you could!" she huffed and started punching him softly on the chest, her eyes closed in anger. The rogue sighed. He held her wrists; lifted her arms in the air; twirled her around; and brought them down so that they were crossed over her chest, still held by his.

The princess had calmed down a bit out of nervousness, but was still upset. He spoke up, "Calm down princess. Look around you. There's a great view."

Sakura looked around her like he said, and her anger settled in an instant. The city was decorated with bright colors, not just from the gems in the town. The fruits, clothes and jewelry, and the beautifully hand-made rugs and carpets that hung on wires connecting buildings, moving slowly in the wind.

She then looked over to her home: the Palace/Castle of Rovella, shining in the sun. "Its…"she was speechless. She had never taken the time to just look around at where she was in the world, especially the town.

The rogue leaned his chin on her shoulder, rubbing her cheek with his,"yeah, it's something isn't it." Feeling his breath on her ears she blushed and looked down at her shoes,

He stood up straight; letting go of her wrists and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. She was shocked at this but didn't resist, resting her arms on top of his, leaning back on his chest and letting the wind blow against her face. She closed her eyes, her cheeks red, but she was smiling.

"I'm sorry for making you angry Sakura." Her ears perked up but her eyes stayed closed. "Hmm?" she responded to tell him she was listening. "I didn't know you were so sensitive. And it really was my fault. But you're really cute when you pout!"

He grinned and she looked up at him, "Heeeey…"she pouted at him and looked down smiling; her cheeks still red when she saw his warm smile.

**THERE ANOTHER CHAPTER! Woot!**

**Don't worry though. The next chapter will be up soon. I'll just finish up her little trip to town in the next chapter and then more stuff will happen!**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8 His Name's Itachi!

GUYS!!!!!!XD!!!!!!

U people are mean!! No one reviewed my last 2 chapters….…T_T

Fine! Be like that! Chu~…

But I'm still updating because I just want 2 write the ending of Sakura's trip to town.

Then there will be no more updates for an extremely long time because I ish has writer's block so poo for you! .

But anyways, here's the rest.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto.

**A LOVER NEVER MEANT TO BE**

_Chapter 8_

_Thoughts and special stuffs in italics_

Other stuffs in normal

Sakura finally remembered the question that she wanted to ask him from their first meeting [do you guys remember?]

"Um, what's your name?" she asked nervously. After all this time, asking such a question is very awkward. The rogue quickly pulled away and she turned around to see what was wrong. He looked at her with such disbelief and bewilderment. "Well?" she urged him.

He responded, "You don't know? You mean I never told you?" She shook her head.

He put a hand behind his head and sweatdropped, "I could've sworn I did…and kissing you and all. I'm terribly sorry." He stood up straight and took her hand, kissing it while bowing all the while not taking his eyes off hers, "My name is Itachi, and it is a pleasure to meet such a lady on such a day."

Sakura's cheeks were so red and she had to refrain herself from saying regrettable things, "The pleasure's all mine." She said elegantly said while curtseying. He stood up, still holding her hand in his. It was as if time didn't matter…for like five seconds.

A gong was heard near the edge of town, followed by another in the centre and a final one at the other gate of the town. The two broke their gaze at this sudden sound. Itachi ran to the edge of the roof that they came on to from the alley.

"Wait!" she shouted running after him. He stopped and turned to her, "Oh yeah. You need to get down," more to himself than to her. He absent-mindedly picked her up bridal style again and jumped straight down [O.O?!]. She held on to him tightly, screaming a little.

He gently put her down [after landing ever so gracefully ladies and gentlemen, – if there are any – because he is Itachi] and proceeded to run off when Sakura instinctively grabbed his arm, "No wait!"

He turned to her and replied, "Yeah?" sounding like he was running late for something, "Where are you going?", "Uh, I can't tell you I'm sorry!" he said turning again but she held onto his arm still. A bit irritated, he sharply turned to face her glaring a bit and spat out the question 'what?' but quickly apologized when he saw her face.

She looked down, and back at him with pleading eyes, "Will I…will I see you tonight?"

He froze looking at her, then stopped resisting her pull and faced her completely. He cupped both of her cheeks with his hands and gently [and slowly] kissed her. He withdrew but still remained close to her face replying softly to her, "You can see me anytime you want _baby._" with a smirk on his face.

He slid a small item into her hand, kissed the back of her hand before running out the alley giving the princess a small wave, the smirk evident on his face all the while.

Sakura was completely frozen. She leaned against the wall and drooped to the floor. She licked her lips slowly, savoring his taste. She looked up at the narrow stretch of sky between the two roofs and bit her lip; the item he gave her held tightly against her chest.

After a while, she got up and faced the market. She then started jumping and squealing and dancing oddly [only for a few seconds]. She quickly put on her hood, pocketed her gift, and calmly walked out of the town to the gate she entered from.

She couldn't stop smiling. She was so happy and she didn't know why. Tenten was waiting for her with Rubido impatiently. When she saw Sakura she briskly walked to her and interrogated the princess but was ignored as Sakura was still in her own world.

Tenten looked at Sakura skeptically, "Okay, spill princess. What happened in there?" "Sorry can't tell you!" she responded in song. The princess ran and mounted her horse and Tenten followed suit.

For the whole ride back [couple of minutes] Tenten wouldn't give up, "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, pl-" "Okay! Geez…" Sakura stopped the brunette as they reached the stable. "Yay!" the girl shouted jumping off Rubido, who grunted in disapproval.

"Rubido's right Tenten, "Sakura said while gracefully dismounted, "You really could be more elegant." "Whatever now spill!" Tenten said, ignoring the princess' comment. Normally, a 'commoner' would not be able to talk to royalty but Sakura understood her friend's excitement and overlooked it.

The princess sighed and led Rubido back to his stall and put away her cloak as she told Tenten one sentence. That was all the child allowed her to say, "Okay, there's this guy-"Tenten immediately cut off the princess and went on a rant:

"Oh my god really! I knew it was something like that! Well, I didn't really know because it's you and I've never known you to like somebody but I've also never seen like I did at the town! And that's so great! I wish I could find someone like you did! My one true love! I'm so happy for you! I can't believe it! And it was so romantic for you two to secretly meet in the town of Rovella! Your destined meet! It must have been fate! How does he look!?! Is he hot!?! I want to know! Tell me all the details! Tell me! Tell me, tell me, tell me!!!!!!!!!!! XD!!!!!!...huh? Where'd you go? Sakura? Sakura!!!! .!!!"

Luckily, the princess had somehow managed to escape during Tenten's rare fan girl moment and so was now in her room, on her bed, clutching her gift to her chest once again, staring at her ceiling. Her eyes were closed. She just kept replaying the days events over and over in her mind, especially the last thing he said to her, "_You can see me anytime you want __**baby.**__"_ At which she squealed each time.

She just remembered that she hadn't looked at what Itachi had given her in the alley and opened her hand to reveal a ring. Sakura blossoms were engraved all around it, linked by a stem and small diamonds were placed in the center of each flower. She gasped when she saw it. It was so beautiful. She tried it on but it wouldn't fit on any of her fingers. Well, all but one. She didn't try it on her marriage finger because, well, it was natural instinct not to since she wasn't married.

She stared at it and her finger for a moment before trying it on. Perfect fit. She gasped and her cheeks turned bright pink for a minute. Her other hand went to her face. It only took a moment before the princess started jumping all around her room and on her bed screaming in happiness and joy.

"_I love it! Oh my gosh! XD!!! [squeal] thank you…Itachi...[squeal]"_

**THERES CHAPTER 8! I know it's kind of short but I just wanted to finish writing what I had. Please review guys your reviews are always loved and encourage me to write more!!!!^^!!!! And if you have any ideas for the next few chapters please review and tell me too okay? SANKYU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! X3!!!!!**

**One of my favorite Naruto songs is Namikaze Satellite, Snorkel. I loved singing along^^…[which I was also listening to while typing this up]XD!!! REVIEW PLZ!**


	9. Chapter 9 NOTICE

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT**

**EXAMS**

**HEY GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

I'm sorry that I haven't been updating lately but my exams are coming up [yeah my school is so retarded they have exams when everyone else in the world is done] and so I MUST STUDY!!!!!!!...even though I don't want to...T.T

And so you all must pray for me so that I may pass my exams and live to write more chapters!!!! I promise that I WILL update as soon as exams are done okay? They are two weeks straight and it's going to be hectic because I, like an idiot, chose Physics, the gayest science EVER!!! And must fight the will to go on the computer and idle and so this is the last you'll hear of me till then. I hope I do well! :]

Someone who loves writing for you guys

-Kiiri/ Kiiwi : 3

oh and by the way......shortest chapter ever!!!XD!!!...^^'


	10. Chapter 10 A Mom Always Knows

HEY GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!O!!!!!!

I'm SO sorry for not updating yesterday or this morning but my school was having a Christmas concert yesterday that ended at like 10:00[well I got home that time]and today I had another Christmas concert at some plaza/mall that I'm not telling you where I had to play the piano and I failed so yeah! And I'm now officially on Gaia! Woot! :] but I'm still a huge NOOB so…yeah…enjoy the next chapter! :]

**Chapter 10** [Woot double digits! XD]

Sakura's mother [and everyone else outside] could hear screaming from the princess' room and the queen entered and quickly closed the door holding the nearest thing to her as a weapon,

"What's wrong Sakura?" she said holding a lamp [don't let me explain why they have light]. Sakura looked at her mom and laughed. "Hey! I thought you were in trouble!" Sakura half-covered her mouth [like when you're ahem-ing] with her left hand and stopped laughing but quickly hid her hand when she saw her mother's face change.

"Sakura? What's that on your hand?" she asked sounding a little happier.

"It's nothing! Really!" her daughter replied trying to remove the ring behind her back.

"No I saw something…"she trailed off walking to Sakura and reaching for behind her.

"I said it's nothing!" Sakura said not sounding the least bit angry as her mother wasn't.

"Is…is that a ring, Miss Haruno?", "No, no of course not!", "Oh yes it is!" her mother said pulling out the child's hand that still had the ring on it. "Oh, that ring." "Yes. Now, who's it from!?!"

"Umm…"Sakura looked to the side, _"I can't tell my mom that he gave me the ring! She'd freak! And not in the scolding way, in the fan girl way! Plus, she'd definitely go to assumptions and I don't even know what he means by giving me this thing! Is he really serious? Because he's driving my mind crazy! Help! o"_

"Hellooooo? You still here Sakura?" her mother asked waving a hand in front of her. "Huh? Oh, uh yeah! Sure! Totally!" she replied.

Her mother just looked at her with that you-are-so-lying-face before she asked, "It's from _him_ isn't it?" giving Sakura a smirk.

"N-n-n-no!! What would ever make you get that idea?" Sakura replied hiding her blush, _"Stupid mom and her mom intuitions!"_

"Well, for one, you're blushing now; two, you're stuttering which you never do and; three, you're thinking of something to contradict what I'm saying now." She said with a smile. Sakura sweatdropped. The only person who knew her so well.

She sighed and sat on her bed and her mother followed suit. There was silence and Sakura took a breath before saying, "Okay, it's from him-" and was instantly glomped.

"OH MY GOSH, REALLY!!!!! THAT'S GREAT!!!!! NOW WE DON'T HAVE TO HAVE MARRIED OFF TO SOME BIG EYE-BROWED FREAK AND MOVED TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CONTINENT!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!! AND YOU DON'T HAVE TO LEAVE!!!!! BECAUSE ONCE YOUR FATHER HEARS OF THIS THE MARRIAGE WILL BE OFF!!!!!!!!! AND I GET SEXY GRANDCHILDREN!!!!!!!!!!"

Her mother shouted until she ran out of air [her face was like this XD].

All Sakura could do was sweatdrop [she was already deafened so she didn't know when her mother had stopped talking and was just squeezing her]

The queen then proceeded to doing all the things Sakura had done when she found out the ring had fit. There was also cheering coming from outside and when the queen opened the door all the maids, butlers, etc. scattered.

"So you said yes then?" the queen said after closing the door and facing her daughter.

Sakura almost fell off her bed, "What? Oh, well, he kind of just gave me…"

"Really?" her mother replied more to herself than to Sakura. She put her hand under her chin and thought for a moment before talking again.

"Well, I still think that you should invite him for dinner someday! I really would love to meet him!"

"Mother!" Sakura said a bit loudly, her face beet red. Her mother only laughed.

Sakura looked out her window and saw that the sun was setting and it was getting dark fast. She remembered what she had asked Itachi as well. "Um, mom?"

"Yes?!" her mother turned around and answered a bit too happy than normal.

"You need to go." Sakura said looking at her mother with a blank face while thinking, _"Oh my God I can't believe I'm shooing my own mother out of my room. I hope she won't take it the wrong way."_

"Why dear?" her mother asked, her face not showing any bit of anger. "Umm, you just do." Sakura replied and pushed her mother out of her room. "Sakura?" her mother asked, concerned with her child's sudden behavior.

But Sakura had succeeded in closing her door and pushing her mother out and she locked her door.

She took an evening bath and, in her towel, entered her closet. After hours of searching, she picked out the night gown she wanted. It was a gown designed with cherry blossoms and bright green leaves whose colors and shapes were not defined and so the image looked a bit blurry but it added a warm effect because of the smudges.

The gown stopped under her knees and she put a pink see-through jacket thingy-ma-jig [I don't know what it's called geez! o] and her pink but still a bit transparent shoes that had small heels [like Cinderella's but with a smaller heel and pink basically].

She walked out on her balcony. The sun had just set and the sky was dark purple. The stars had started coming out and Sakura made a reassuring wish to herself.

"_Please come…Itachi…"_

**IM SORRY IT'S SO SHORT GUYS BUT I HAVE TO GO TO ANOTHER CHRISTMAS CONCERT [they're getting on my nerves now] AND I PROMISE I'LL WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN I COME BACK BUT FOR NOW PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND WAIT A FEW HOURS [however if it's too late again I'll have to write the rest tomorrow but don't worry I'll wake up early this time ^^'…well…I'll try…] **

**ONE CAN ONLY TRY RIGHT? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!O!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11 I'll Miss You

HEY GUYS SRY BUT I FORGOT TODAY WAS SUNDAY AND SO I HAD CHURCH [HOW COULD I FORGET THAT?] TODAY'S ALSO MY PARENTS ANNIVERSARY AND SO THEY ABANDONED ME AND MY BROTHER BUT HE'S STUDYING FOR HIS EXAMS STILL [HA I LAUGH AT HIM *EVIL SMIRK*]

AND SO I WAS KIDNAPPED BY MY COUSINS AND MANAGED TO STEAL MY COUSIN'S LAPTOP SO I CAN UPDATE NOW YAY! :]

ANYWAYS, HERE'S CHAPTER 11!!!-^^-

**A Love Never Meant To Be**

**Chapter 11**

Sakura was getting bored of waiting because her gardener had left before she went onto her balcony and more importantly, Itachi hadn't arrived yet, whether he was coming or not.

She sighed as she stared out to the town again. She sighed and looked to the moon before looking down,

"_We should have agreed on a time. This is so boring, but I can't afford to miss this meeting with him because pretty soon I'll end up moving into that eyebrow-freak's palace and I'll never see him again…"_

**AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaA**

**[SOMEWHERE]**

Itachi started walking to the door, "Oi! Itachi! Where d'ya think you're going?" a voice shouted out from the crowd of thugs and thieves in the enormous bar.

Itachi turned and looked at the man with cold eyes and said, "Out." Before turning to the door once more.

"Eh? Got yourself a girl Itachi? I didn't think you'd ever find the right one!" another voice less deep spoke up.

Itachi sighed and turned to the group, "If you guys intend to be so noisy, I have a meeting with a client now so I'm heading out."

"I knew it was something like that." Said yet another unknown voice, slightly drunk, "Itachi could never have a girl, well, not one at least. He's too cool. Us thieves don't settle for the normal family thing, we go solo."

Itachi gripped the door and muttered under his breath, "Don't compare me to yourselves!" "What was that Itachi?" the deep voice asked, "Nothing." He replied closing the door and leaving grateful for the cool air against his face.

He felt less angry the closer he got to the palace.

"_I wonder what she's doing now. Probably still squealing over that ring [sigh], all women love jewelry…why does she make me feel this way? It's as if, when I'm with her, I'm a different person…well, anyone one had those goons as friends would be happy to leave anyways."_

He easily sneaked past the guards and jumped up her sakura tree [ninja style of course] but was surprised to see her there, waiting. He smirked to himself,_ "She looks just like a damsel in distress, waiting for her prince."_

**AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaA**

Sakura sighed, "This is so boring…"

"Really?" a voice came from behind her and she quickly turned around to see a figure emerge from the shadows of the wall by her balcony door and who was none other than Itachi, smiling his same smile that made her blush.

"What took you so lon-!" Sakura quickly covered her mouth seeing him raise an eyebrow and his smirk grow, "What? I can't believe you waited on me this entire time princess! Have I really enchanted you so?" he said holding her chin and raising her face to his.

Her blush grew and she quickly pushed him off, "O-of course not! I was just, enjoying the view from my balcony and I just happened to remember you agreeing to meet me here tonight and that it was getting pretty late. I was not waiting for you! I have this nice view to _enchant_ myself with." She said non-convincingly turning to the view slightly.

"But you said it was so boring?" he replied and Sakura froze, _"How long was he there?!"_

"Well…that's because…" she started.

"It was! I was getting bored too! I was wondering when you'd come! How dare you make Sakura wait so long!" said a voice jokingly and they both looked to the side to see, on the neighboring balcony, the queen, looking quite fine with seeing a rogue beside her daughter.

"Mom!?!" Sakura shouted so freaked out at her mother's random appearance and normal behavior to the situation.

"!!!" Itachi quickly started stepping back about to leave when the queen stopped him, "No wait! Don't worry! I won't tell a soul I promise. Just do me a favor and not kidnap my daughter, okay?"

Itachi nodded, his face showing he wasn't sure what to do, having never been in such a situation before.

The queen got up from her leaning position, "Okay! Now that that's out of the way, I want to thank you for your proposal to my daughter and I am extremely happy that she has chosen you now that I have seen you I know I will get wonderful grandchildren!" she finished, beaming.

"Mother!" Sakura shouted her face extremely red. Itachi laughed but it was more like one of those what-the-fudge-is-going-on-this-lady-is-so-weird-she's-really-freaking-me-out-i-wonder-if-i-can-trust-her laughs. ^^"

The queen laughed and turned, walking slowly to her bedroom, "Okay, okay! I'm going! Oh by the way, you have a **great** jewelry sense Itachi-dear!" and she closed her door leaving the two in dead silence.

**AWKWARD SILENCE**

"So…um, ignore her, she's crazy!" Sakura said laughing nervously, _"Oh my God I cannot believe she said that to him is she crazy!?! I really hope he doesn't talk about it and forgets all about everything she said! !! Mom I can't believe you!!"_

"Ah…"Itachi said a little suspiciously which made Sakura uncomfortable and her mind create more crazy thoughts.

He spoke up breaking the short silence and relieving Sakura's mind of unnecessary stress,

"So I see you've taken a liking to my gift princess."

"Oh! Yes I- wait," she replied confusing the man.

"Yes?" he said looking at her wondering what she was trying to say.

"Did you…buy this ring intentionally?" she said carefully choosing her words.

"Yes, why?" he said still puzzled at her sudden mood change.

"So, you **do** know what you're asking me, right?" she said again avoiding eye contact, her cheeks red like cherries.

Itachi on the other hand was clueless,_ "What is this girl getting at? All I did was buy a ring I thought she'd like! What is she talking about?"_

"Um, no, not really. What am I asking you?" he said slowly and looking at her suspiciously.

Her eyes widened and she looked at him with a shocked and slightly upset face, "What do you mean you don't know!?! Isn't this an engagement ring!?" she said a bit loudly and holding up her left hand, the back of it facing him.

He looked at her hand and saw that the ring fit perfectly on her married finger, _"Engagement ring?! Whoa! Wait a minute! All I did was buy some random ring! Why of all ten fingers does it fit that one? But still, that guy did ask me if I was buying it for my girl and I did say something like that…but he doesn't even know her size!"_

Itachi on the inside was freaking out but on the outside he looked down so his hair covered his face and Sakura only saw him smile after a while.

He then looked up at her and took her left hand in his, placing his other hand around her waist and pulling her to him saying softly,

"I didn't do it intentionally, but, if that's what you want…" he trailed off leaning in to kiss her but she pushed him off and he staggered staring at her in disbelief.

"It's not!?" she said, again a bit loudly but quickly quieted down when he reminded her he wasn't supposed to be here.

Sakura sighed and ran her hands through her hair, "Oh my God" she said showing stress in her voice.

"Umm, what's wrong? Did I do something? Did you really want an engagement ring? Were you hoping for one? Because if you were-", "No, no it's okay, it's fine. Really."

Itachi nodded but still stared at her concerned. She looked at him, and then sighed once more exhaustedly, "Okay, it's not."

Itachi nodded to himself and leaned against the balcony ledge, crossing his arms over his chest and facing her.

"I am a princess, and being a princess I have to marry at a certain age, right?" she said and he nodded again.

"And I am now at that certain age; well, in a few weeks I will be anyways. And so, I must have a fiancé before I am of the age so I may marry when I am." She said walking around the balcony and Itachi followed her with his eyes.

"So, I am currently engaged to the Prince of Prongel-", "What?!" the rogue said standing straight.

"You mean to tell me that you've been flirting with me when you're already **engaged** to someone else!?"

"Wait, it's not like I chose-" she started but stopped when Itachi sighed loudly, telling her he didn't want to hear it. She waited for him to say something.

He soon spoke up. Running a hand through his hair he closed his eyes and mumbled to himself, "I can't believe I've been fooling around with a girl who's already engaged."

Sakura, however, heard him and spoke up, "Itachi-"but he cut her off again, "No Sakura, you don't get it. You don't mess around with someone else's woman. It's just not done. At least I'm not like that. I would never want that to happen to my girl and so I don't do it to other men's girls."

"I can't believe you! I mean, I was…I was…" he trailed off and then turned around sighing.

"You were what?" she said softly after some time.

He turned around and said looking at her with hurt eyes, "I was falling in love with you Sakura."

Her eyes widened and her cheeks were light pink, _"I can't believe it. I didn't think he was actually serious. I mean, I've always hoped but, I just thought, he was a ladies man, and he wasn't serious about love and I'd have to comfort myself through it when he ended this whole thing…why does it have to be like this!?"_

The princess looked down at the floor. She looked up at him, her eyes glassy, "I was falling in love with you too Itachi. Actually, I always was. From the first night I met you, I wasn't sure, I've never truly loved someone before."

Itachi just stared at her, trying to understand what she was saying. She knew he wouldn't let go of the fact that she was engaged, so she made that part clear as well,

"I just want you to know, that I don't want to get married to that prince."

He looked at her with another confused face. He thought he had figured everything out. She continued,

"I don't love that man. Our marriage was arranged by my father and for some reason everyone but me knew about it and didn't even ask me. I'm currently being forced to marry him!" she looked at him hoping he would understand but his eyes were cold.

So she continued, "I don't want to marry him! I don't even like him as a person! He's rude and snobby and such a pushover! He just sucks up to my dad constantly and infront of my parents he acts all nice to me and pretends he loves me, but whenever no one of royalty's around, he says that I must act in such a way to keep him entertained and that I should start treating him better, because my country needs this marriage, not his, and that he'll do just fine without me, even better!"

She finished looking at him again, but he gave her the cold shoulder, "Well then, I guess you're perfect for him, a liar." He turned to leave.

"No! Itachi! I never lied to you! Not once did I ever lie to you!", "But when were you planning to tell me that you were already taken!?"

"I wasn't because I was hoping you'd-!" she stopped herself. She almost spoke her mind to the man before her who was waiting for her to continue.

"You were hoping I would what?" he asked with no emotion, irritation if any. Sakura just looked at him. She was so hurt. How could he be so cold? Tears started to fall down her cheeks, but he just stared at her, "Well?" he asked, leaning against the ledge once more.

Sakura looked down and hid her face behind her hair; "I was hoping…that you would propose to me so I could cancel the engagement with that man…and when you gave me the ring…" she trailed off and sniffed.

Itachi pushed off the ledge and started walking back to her, "Sakura-" but she cut him off this time and quickly brought back up her head, her hair flipping behind her. Her nose was red and she spoke and she wiped off her tears,

"No, no! It's fine! I mean, like you said! What kind of person am I to keep such things from you! I mean, I know it was a fantasy [sniff] but still, a girl can hope right? It was just like; here comes Itachi to the rescue! My prince! Now I can rest assured, right?"

Itachi walked closer to her but she stepped back the same amount of steps, "Don't come any closer! After you leave, I'll just tell my father that you had attempted to kidnap me and he'll call Lee and have everything arranged for me to move to Prongel and live with him! After all, that was the plan, if they [guards etc.] caught you here again or if something happened like a robbery, I'm supposed to move to Prongel!" she said

wiping her tears that kept falling and pretending to sound fine. "What are you talking about? When was this organized? And why didn't you tell me about this instead of asking me to visit you tonight since you knew about this?" he said a bit loudly for a change, forgetting his place.

"I said don't worry about it Itachi! Besides, you can't be with me remember? So just…just forget me, okay? This love is…A Love Never Meant To Be." She said.

Itachi just stared at her. He loved her. He knew he did, but she was taken. And all this time she was waiting for him to make a move and he didn't know. He thought he had all the time in the world, and she'd always wait for him. And, he didn't want her to go,

"Sakura-",

"Oh! You want your gift back right? The ring…here I'll give you." She said trying to take off the ring. The piece of jewelry fit on her finger tightly but comfortably and so she had to use some strength to take it off.

But right now, she didn't have that strength. Right now, she was in fact very weak, and on the verge of breaking down. She couldn't pretend to sound happy anymore. And her tears wouldn't stop falling for the whole time. They were only making it worse.

And as they fell on her hands, her hands started to shake slightly, "Why wont…it…come off…!" she said softly to herself as she pulled on her ring. It was as if she was meant to have it.

Soon her whole body started to tremble and her nose started to run.

"Sakura-"

"No! I'll get it off soon! Don't worry! I know you probably have somewhere else to go to and I'm sorry! But, if you could just, wait a little longer!" she said.

Her knees gave way and she fell to the floor, her hands on the ground.

"Sakura!" he said and ran to her side, crouching beside her.

She looked up at him before saying, "Sorry. Guess I don't have enough strength to do it. You take it off." She gave him her left hand.

He held her hand in both of his and said, "You keep it, princess."

"Oh I could never! Lee would definitely say that I'm cheating on him and call off the wedding. Then all of Rovella would suffer because of me! I could never allow such a thing. It's a pretty ring, but, it's not meant for me. It's meant for your girl."

She took her hand from his and stood up. He followed. "Yosh!" she said and yanked the ring off her finger, "I wonder where that came from?" she said smiling at Itachi who just looked at her, his eyes still showing that he knew she was pretending.

"Here you go!" she said as chirpily as she could. "I'm sorry this meeting wasn't exactly the way you planned. I didn't want it to go this way either, but, I don't want to keep secrets from you so, now everything's been said!" she took Itachi's hand put the ring in it, closed it and put it down, because he refused to move it himself.

"Sakura.", "Yes? Oh, don't worry; I'll wait until you're far before I tell my dad. Don't worry." She said pushing him to the ledge. Her tears had stopped falling.

He reached the ledge reluctantly and stepped up with one leg, looking back at the first and probably last girl he'd ever fall in love with.

"Now Shoo!" she said jokingly, using a happy mask her mother always used showing their relation.

Itachi's face still showed hurt, but it was for Sakura more than for him. He looked to the town and paused.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Hurry before the coast is clear-!" the rogue quickly turned around and kissed her wrapping his arms around her and looking at her shocked face, _"she looked exactly the same way that night I first kissed her. I'll miss her…damnit!"_

He resisted her efforts to push him off but soon he pulled away, their passionate kiss broken, because he felt his cheek was wet. He looked at her and she was crying once more.

"You idiot!" she shouted the tears falling uncontrollably, "I had finally stopped crying and you made me start again!" she said smiling slightly. She knew she would miss him. He also knew that she would miss him. He would miss her as well. He was about to speak when,

"Hey! Who's up there! State your name! What are you doing with the princess! Hey guys! It's that thief again! He's after the princess again!" a guard shouted from the garden.

The two looked down at the same time and saw the guard run to get other soldiers. The palace lights started to turn on one after the other.

Itachi cursed under his breath and Sakura attempted to push him off her balcony, "That's why I said hurry and go when the coast is clear! But no! Hurry and leave! I'll buy you some time!"

Itachi turned to her once more, "Wait!" he said grabbing her hand and making her turn around, "What?" she asked him, her tears slowing stopping.

"Will I every see you again?" he asked sincerely trying to avoid the irony but still hoping she'd remember. She stood and faced him, "I…I, I don't know. Its better if we don't though, isn't it? Then you can forget all about me and find a girl for yourself. One that's not taken. My advice, don't get involved with royalty. Now go!" She said smiling and gestured him to jump.

"Wait," he said taking her left hand in his and putting the ring back on it, "I want you to keep it for me."

"…"Sakura didn't know what to say. Her eyes were starting to swell. He kissed her on the cheek and jumped off, "See ya! Sakura!" the exact same lines he said the first time.

She ran to the ledge and peered over but didn't see him, even though he had just jumped, "Just like the first time, huh?" she said smiling to herself.

"It's a shame though; tomorrow, would have officially been two weeks."

**AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaA**

The guards burst through the princess' room, the King leading, "Where is he Sakura? I've been anxiously waiting for the devil! I knew he'd show up! I just knew it! Now, where is he?!"

"He's gone." The girl replied, her back to them. She looked to the moon, "He's gone."

"Uh, are you ok Sakura dear? You're not hiding him or anything?" the King asked.

"No! Why would I hide him? He's a thief, remember?" she said turning around. Everyone gasped softly [but since they all did it together it was still loud] seeing the tears streaming down her cheeks non-stop.

The Queen pushed through the crowd, "Sakura! Sakura, are you okay? What happened? Everything was fine when I left? What's wrong?"

Sakura held up her hands to signal everyone to stop and all was still. Instead of shouting, she paused and listened to the cicadas and the crickets as they sang the midnight metronome of peaceful dreams [they make noise while people sleep guys] and spoke up,

"I don't really want to talk about it now you guys. If you'll excuse me now, I need to get some sleep, because, due to the rogue's late night visit, I must now move to Prongel to live with my fiancé, am I correct.

The King and Queen looked at each other and then at their daughter. "Okay dear." Her mother said and shooed everyone out and said goodnight before closing the door.

Sakura turned to the moon again, _"I'll miss you…Itachi."_

**AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaA**

_"I'll miss you...Sakura."_

**BAM IT'S DONE CHAPTER 11 WHICH IS ACTUALLY THE CONTINUATION OF CHAPTER 10 IS COMPLETE! WOO HOO! XD!**

**I'm sorry guys, it wasn't really supposed to turn out this way. There wasn't supposed to be an argument but as I just finished this today, a lot of stuff got changed [I only had the main things in my head anyway] so sorry if it didn't turn out the way we all planned and please read and review. **

**I am now currently clueless of how Itachi and Sakura will end up together, even for a little while in this story now and if you have any ideas PLEASE TELL ME IT WILL BE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED. I really wanted to update this at least today and I'm sorry I wasn't able to get it up until now but I just want to tank you all who have supported my story up till now and I look forward to reading you reviews!...SO READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!X3!!!!!!!!!!...Chu~~ **

**-^w^-**


	12. Chapter 12 Postponed

**HEY GUYS IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LONG BUT…YEAH ANYWAYS! XD! **

**My auntie needed help packing out her stuff because she moved and so that was forever and today my cousin left to go to the Bahamas cause she's a fatty o!!! so yeah but don't worry because I'm going to spend forever typing up this new chapter and since my hopes of making a Christmas one-shot are well, shot, I'll instead update chapters!! Woohoo for you peoples!!^^' ANYWAYS: here's my story ^^**

**DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND NEVER WILL.

**A Love Never Meant To Be**

**Chapter 12**

Itachi quickly jumped from tree to tree and exited the Rovella Palace/Castle ignoring the shouts from guards. He didn't know how he felt at the moment, a way he had never felt before.

He always knew how he felt but right now, he didn't know he if he was betrayed in a way because the first girl he had ever loved was secretly with another man, or if he should feel a bit ashamed/sad [I don't know chu] after hearing the reason why she loved him.

Should he continue to love her fully? Try to help her out? He was her prince after all. The one she had been waiting on for forever to rescue her.

But at the same time, what she was doing was still not right. And how should he feel when he was the one that gave her high hopes when he told her to wait for him?

"_I hate feeling like this it's so annoying…what am I supposed to do? It wouldn't have worked out anyways, not with her father. She's a princess. She's supposed to marry a prince, right? Man, I can't believe I got myself into this mess. I never thought I'd ever have a sope opera life. _[Yes they know what sope operas are but I will not explain for it is too troublesome in the words of Shikamaru]

"_Great, now I get to return to these guys."_ He thought as he walked slowly up to the bar he had previously left.

"Waaaah Itachi!" a deep voice said and a blue man walked out from the shadows.

Itachi stopped walking and looked up. He had almost reached the door and both men were on the front porch of the bar [Yes they have a porch].

"_I haven't even gone inside and it's already started. [Sighs]"_

"What took you so long?" another voice said and another guy walked outside through the bar door, he had apparently heard the voices outside. He had long yellow hair and a bang infront.

"Oh, uh, nothing, it was nothing." Itachi said quickly dismissing the man and walking to the door once more.

The man was about to let Itachi pass when the deep voiced man [lol] spoke up again,

"Really? What I saw didn't seem like nothing Itachi. Looks like you've had a girl all this time and been keeping it from us!"

"Ehh?! Itachi since when? You really are bad! I would've never guessed!" the man at the door spoke up.

Itachi's eyes widened for only a second but he kept his cool face on and looked at the blue man, "You were spying on me? Wow, you really had nothing to do, did you Kisame? Or am I on a tight leash now?"

The blue man now named Kisame grinned showing his very inhumanly sharp teeth before replying to the rogue,

"Of course I was bored! These guys are lame and you know it! I thought you were just trying to get away from us and I was gonna join you! But when I heard your conversation, I decided I shouldn't butt in with you and your 'lady'."

"She's **not** my lady, Kisame. You misunderstand." Itachi immediately responded. He didn't want to deal with this right now.

"I don't believe you. You guys got off well at the beginning. I mean, even the mom, her majesty the Queen seemed fine with you and her daughter together!" Kisame said again quite loudly.

Itachi was getting a bit annoyed because he knew Kisame was loud but he also knew that the man was speaking loudly for a reason. The noise inside was quieting down.

"Princess Sakura!? And Itachi!?" the man beside Itachi said, also loudly and the look he gave the blonde instantly shut him up.

"It's true Deidara! Saw them with my own eyes! But wait! There's more! It also appears that there is now some tension between the two! I heard quarrelling Itachi!" Kisame continued loudly.

Itachi glared at Kisame, who appeared oblivious to the man infront of him. "Continue!" Deidara said, eagerly wanting more juicy details and stepping closer to Kisame, also eager to spread the best and biggest rumor in the history of its time.

Kisame looked at Itachi and saw that through his icy glare, Itachi was really asking him [more like telling him] to stop talking and not go any further before every man in Rovella knows of what's going on and trouble starts.

After all, every man who had a chance, tried to get Sakura.

Kisame closed his eyes for a moment, then spoke up, "Oh I don't think it's really my place to tell you Deidara, why don't you ask the main man himself?" and pointed to Itachi with his chin.

Deidara turned to Itachi only to see his ponytail and the bar doors swinging behind him. "Itachi! Wait up! I want to know all the details!"

The noise inside the bar stopped abruptly upon the rogue's entry. He looked at them, all staring at him: some with angry looks of hatred; others with looks of admiration and amusement; and others who had on the well-he-was-bound-to-find-a-girl-sooner-or-later look on their faces.

He sighed and walked to the counter ignoring the stares/glares from the men, ordered a drink and, when he got it, sat down at an empty table, his back to the crowd and his eyes out the window nearby.

Deidara had approached him [loudly] but decided to leave the man when he looked at him.

Everyone in the bar was talking about him and he knew it. If Kisame would have just not spoken so loudly, or just not followed him at all, everything would have been fine.

Well, not really, but at least it would only be known by the people involved.

"_Stupid Kisame. Oh well, I still feel something weighing on me though…is it her?"_

A loud voice spoke up from behind him, "So Itachi! You think your so bad you can get the princess of Rovella all to yourself huh?"

Itachi ignored him and continued to stare out the window, _"Actually, yes."_ were his thoughts.

"I bet you know about the Prongel guy thought, huh? What you gonna do about him then? You can't just kill him!" he said turning to the crowd that chuckled for awhile.

"_It's such a shame, isn't it?"_ Itachi thought as he continued to ignore the arrogant man behind him.

"The only thing you could ever do is kidnap the poor girl! But you'd still get arrested and killed for that! Huh Ita-!"

Itachi suddenly stood up and looked at the man, his eyes peering into him. The man was slightly shocked at this movement and stopped talking, staring in slight fear of Itachi, the greatest rogue and part-time assassin of Rovella.

Itachi, however, didn't say anything. He only turned and left the bar. Everyone watched the doors swinging, it being the only sound in the room and the last place they saw the mysterious man.

"He, he isn't serious...is he?" the man asked looking at the crowd of men who all had on the same face showing their equal confusion.

Kisame, who had recently entered the bar blew air through his nose sharply and smirked. He got up and also walked outside. Deidara, also wanting to be part of the action and excitement [he also loved knowing people were watching him -_-'] quickly got up and ran out to join Kisame.

The bar was quiet. That is, until some idiot fell and everyone laughed and started talking again, though some spoke in hushed whispers about Itachi.

AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaA

[OUTSIDE THE BAR SOMEWHERE IN BUSH XD]

"Itachi!" Kisame called out running to catch up with the rogue. Itachi slowed his walk and stopped when the blue man caught up, "Yes Kisame?" he said slowly in a slightly irritated voice while sighing.

"You're not really going to?" the blue man asked halfway.

"Not going to what?" Itachi relied but Kisame's question was finished by the blonde that finally caught up with them.

"Itachi! You're not really going to kidnap Princess Sakura, are you?" he asked, his face slightly red from running.

Itachi didn't respond but stared at the two for awhile before looking out to the castle, a small smile on his face, "Who knows?" he asked distantly.

"Itachi, we're serious. Are you really going to? Because I just want you to know that I'll back you up all the way." Kisame asked the rogue again. Deidara jumped in agreement.

The man stared at his two acquaintances. He looked down and sighed smiling. He then turned around and placed his hands behind his head walking slowly,

"I told you I don't know. At least, at present, my thoughts are not about kidnapping princesses. I just wanted to take a walk by myself. Can't I do that? Or am I still on a tight leash?" he asked walking deeper into the forest.

Kisame grinned and called out to Itachi, "Alright I get it! You know where to find me!" and turned leaving a confused Deidara who quickly followed behind.

"_I understand Itachi."_ The blue man thought as he headed back inside to fend off the rumors that started the moment they all left.

"_I'm glad you understand me Kisame. It's good to have at least one friend in this world."_

He thought as he walked slowly through the forest, gazing at the castle when he could see it through the thick trees and at the moon when he couldn't.

Not realizing it, the sun started to rise as Itachi reached a clearing in the forest where he could see both the town and the castle. He decided that he was far enough here and sat down on the sloped ground and watched the sky turn bright orange slowly.

A cool breeze blew his hair over his face and he turned to the direction it was coming from to keep his hair back coming face to face with the castle.

He looked up and saw a balcony.

AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaA

The next morning Sakura woke up slowly but surprising before the maid came in. She was puzzled at her peaceful awakening and walked outside onto her balcony.

There was a rustle in the bushes of her Sakura tree, but a bird quickly flew out and she erased her thoughts of hope.

She sighed and looked out to the town, smiling as she saw the sun rise and the sky become a rainbow of purple, orange and yellow.

She looked over to the forest on the right that was the length of the gap between her and the town and saw a clearing in it shaped in a perfect circle. The grass there was fresh and green, unlike the dying yard spread over the rest of the land.

It looked like the perfect place to plant a nice garden she thought to herself.

She sighed remembering how last night went and went back into her room and changed her clothes to be prepared to leave her town forever.

It was definitely something she did not want to do. She loved her view, that's for sure. And she had the slight upset feeling that siblings get when they have a fight and get into trouble but only one gets punishment.

She looked at her image as she combed her hair in the mirror. Her face looked sad so she tried different smiles but they all still showed her real feelings. So she went with her fake smile everyone thought was genuine. That one always worked.

She put a single clip in her hair to keep it together and left her room walking down the hallway that was eerily silent due to the hour.

She was still half unaware of the fact that everyone was asleep and proceeded to the stables but slowed and looked at the door to the throne room.

"_I should at least say goodbye to them…or just mom."_ She opened the door slowly and was shocked to hear no triumphant trumpeters.

She looked around but no one was in the room. She walked inside along the red aisle, her heels making hollow sounds on the floor.

There were no lights in the throne room. Instead, there were six long windows on each wall for light from morning to evening.

These windows extended from just above Sakura's waist to just under the distant roof.

She leaned out and watched the sun, now visible; slowly climb the mountains and giving each peak a golden aura.

"_Lee is probably on his way here already. I wonder what could be over those mountains. They're so far away, they look like my escape. It would be the perfect place to go to get away from it all."_

She sighed and looked down. At the base of the mountains was a large lake that came close to the castle but where it ended was blocked off by the tall castle walls.

"Sakura?" a sleepy voice said softly. The princess turned around to see her mother squinting her eyes and her father entering slowing behind rubbing an eye.

"What are you doing up so early dear?" her mother asked walking to her. "Oh I'm just waiting for Lee. He should be here any minute now. You know how he's always so quick to come here." Sakura responded, her fake smile once again prominent on her face.

"Oh about that, " her father said from his chair, "the prince is currently conquering unknown land somewhere or something like that and so we have received a letter saying that if you want to, you may either stay here in Rovella longer, or you may leave at once for Prongel."

"The choice is yours. He of course said that he would prefer if you went immediately for it would especially delight him to see you waiting for him at the Prongel castle doors upon his return, but it is you decision." The King ended with a big yawn.

Sakura didn't respond, but, she couldn't help but feel happy. She really didn't want to go and the opportunity to spend some more time in her country was really appreciated.

"He said that if you choose to stay, he will personally arrive in a carriage for in you after a period of four days." Her mother said smiling at her daughter who returned with a real smile of her own.

"Okay, um, I'm going to, go to the stables! Yeah, that's it!" she said leaving the room.

She opened the door and a herd of people in red jackets stampeded in and lined up on either side of the aisle. When they all looked at who opened the door and saw the princess, they smiled at her showing their relief of her extended stay and she returned it.

She walked to the stables, greeting maids and butlers who had relieved or sad faces and she relieved those who were unaware and therefore sad.

The atmosphere of the castle literally rose and everyone felt it. Sakura make her way to the stables, expecting to find everything sound asleep but instead seeing every employee bustling about making preparations for her departure.

When she entered they all looked at her, "Princess! Don't worry we're almost done!" one of the employees shouted and she was glomped by an anonymous person.

"Sakura!!! You're leaving! I can't believe it! Why! You really did answer to love didn't you? But look at the cost of listening to your heart! Life is so unfair to the fair maiden's of this world!!!" her brunette said dramatically, tears streaming down her face Sakura didn't know were real or not.

"Um guys?" Sakura spoke up and everyone looked at her. She explained the situation to them and they all EHH!?!?!?!-ed and sighed, collapsing on the hay covered ground.

"Really!?! That's great Sakura! It looks like the fates love you! Can't you see it? They are cheering you on! I am too!" Tenten shouted again glomping the princess.

"Tenten calm down." Sakura said, even happier to see her friend's beaming face. "It's only four days." "Yes. Four days is all the time you will have left to share with him! And so we must make haste!" she said pulling Sakura to Rubido, her horse.

"Umm, Tenten?" she said softly but her friend didn't hear so she shouted out the girl's name and she turned around, "What is it? Time goes by fast you know."

"I can't go to town because he's there. I can't see him anymore."

"What do you mean? Why?" Tenten asked, now super confused.

"It's complicated. I just wanted to make sure you all knew that I wasn't going today."

The princess said and turned and waved quickly at Tenten and everyone before leaving. Tenten just stood there, dumbfounded.

"_Man! I thought I had it all figured out? I wonder what's wrong with Sakura and that guy? I thought she had finally found love. Well, I'll just hope for the best I guess."_

"Get back to work Tenten!" a man shouted and a pile of hay fell on Tenten's head. "Hey!" she shouted and threw off the heap before picking up a rake and helping the other employees.

AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaA

For the rest of the day Sakura was bored out of her mind. The next day, however, she changed completely, realizing that she was becoming a queen and needed to start acting like one.

And so, she asked her mother, "Mom, what's it like to be a queen?" and though it was a very vague question, her mother smiled led Sakura down the path to co-ruling a country.

Over the course of well, the next two days, Sakura had matured at an alarming rate, or at least she appeared to have. She no longer argued and whined with her parents' decisions but accepted them submissively and became a reserved young woman.

Both parents were extremely proud that their daughter, though just starting previously *cough*yesterday*cough*, was living up to her title as a Queen-to-be.

The last night the princess spent at Rovella was a quiet one. From the minute the news was received, the town teller was informed that he was to tell the town of her departure in four days time.

Everyone in the castle, town and surrounding area knew and all were solemn.

AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaA

Everyone at the bar was surprisingly sober that night. And they all talked of their memories and all the good times they remembered concerning Sakura.

Itachi sat at a table with Kisame, Deidara and a few others whose names have not been mentioned yet and so remain unknown. They were all talking but he was quiet.

"Itachi, you okay? You've haven't talked much since we heard the news." Kisame asked, concerned with the man who didn't respond.

AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaA

Sakura walked onto her balcony and looked out to the town. Yes she would be ruling this grand city, but from another country. She would never fully see what was going on or be able to understand the problems of her people.

But then she thought of her mother. She went through the exact same thing. Her mother had conveniently walked out onto her balcony as well and Sakura asked her how she ran her country.

"Well, I had a younger brother, so he took care of most of the land's affairs. I was more like an advisor to him. I was informed of all issues and we worked out solutions together. That way, it was like I still had a pair of eyes to watch over my city." She responded to her daughter's question.

"But I don't have any other siblings…" she trailed off looking over to the town and thinking of what it would be like to have a younger brother.

"I know. I'm sorry dear." "No mom it's okay! I understand! I know that after my birth dad sort of got 'out-of-hand'. "she said and shuddered remembering seeing him in his underwear that first night.

She then sighed and looked out to the town once more, remembering who was beside her and shared that same memory.

Her mother, seeming to know what she was thinking spoke up, "Don't worry dear. I'm sure everything will be fine. It will all work out for the best. Now get some sleep. We have to wake early tomorrow you know." And with that, the Queen melted away to her chamber.

Sakura looked to the moon one last time. It was a full moon. These were common in Rovella for some strange reason. You all had a better chance of catching one here than anywhere else. She knew that nights at Prongel would just feel different.

She was sure that this was a sign that every Rovella night was special, and thinking back, she really did have some special nights. She sighed and walked back into her room.

AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaA

Itachi got up and walked outside the bar. Everyone quieted down and watched him. They all wanted to know what he was up to, ever since they heard the news from Kisame. Every time he left to go anywhere, he could feel their eyes on him.

If anything happened to Sakura, they knew who to hold accountable, or at one suspect was already known.

Kisame looked at the others and tried [FAILED] to leave casually. His departure was soon clumsily followed by Deidara who tripped and fell into a barrel before surviving the journey to the door.

"Itachi!" Kisame shouted catching up to the rogue.

"_Déjà vu?" _Itachi asked himself in his mind. He turned and looked at his acquaintance that was catching his breath for a moment.

"Are you?" he started out of breath. Itachi however let him save it, "Kisame you've asked me the same question every night and every night I ask you the same thing, can't I take a walk by myself? What are you lonely or something?"

Kisame had a shocked expression but Itachi made a hand gesture that Kisame picked up. There were other people listening nearby.

"You know I'm not like that Itachi. Maybe Deidara but not me." Kisame said his cheeks pink from? O.o?

Itachi put his hand around the man's shoulder and said, "It's okay Kisame. I understand."

"Itachi I'm serious."

"I know. I know. It's okay I understand."

"Itachi you don't really think!"

"Ssshh! Kisame I told you it's okay. You don't want everyone to know do you?"

"Itachi!"

And the two walked into the forest continuing their, uh, conversation. The disturbed and slightly frightened village men walked back to the bar stiffly, trying to act as if they didn't hear what they just did.

AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaA

[AGAIN SOMEWHERE IN THE MIDDLE OF BUSH]

"Itachi I can't believe you." Kisame said once they were sure no one else was listening. "Don't worry Kisame. Now, if anything, no one will pick on you. Besides, they'll forget about it. You'll see." He said ignoring Kisame's glare.

"Payback." He said smirking at the Kisame who only grunted on realizing what he meant.

"Hey guys what's up? Did I miss anything?" Deidara said popping up out of the nearby bushes. Kisame had told him to go another way.

"Well actually-" "No you didn't." Kisame said cutting off Itachi who only shrugged. "As I was saying, Itachi, are you really planning to do this tonight?"

"Of course not. I'm not a shady thief that only acts at night. We're going to do this in plain daylight." Itachi replied.

"You mean in the town? They'll attack us! We'll definitely be outnumbered!" Kisame said and Deidara nodded in agreement.

"No not in Rovella. We're going to jump them a good while after they've left Rovella, but also a good while before they reach Prongel. It'll be fine. And the base that we've been going to and making these past few days was just for this." The rogue said feeling confident with his plan.

"Oh so that's what it was for!" Deidara said finally understanding the situation. Kisame ignored the blonde, "So we meet where?"

"On the road, halfway to Prongel, there are mountains on the left of the road and forest on the right. Our base is in the forest but there are also many caves on the left. I want to camp out at the caves tonight because most likely that Prince guy is leaving from now to get here on time."

"But that's so far. I don't want to go there now." Deidara whined. "Then don't do it Deidara we'll be fine without you." Kisame said.

Deidara looked hurt but Itachi said that he'd tell everything if they let him go at this point and Deidara felt needed and his face beamed with happiness making the other two sweatdrop.

"Okay, okay. Its sunset now but all of us must have left Rovella by midnight. I also want you guys to head out at different times. Stock up on food. Bring one bag each. We're all already being watched. Kisame, come up with an excuse for Deidara please."

Kisame nodded and Deidara opened his mouth to say something but closed it back and hung his head in defeat.

"What about you?" Kisame asked Itachi who had gotten up to stretch. "I'm not heading back. I'm just going to take my normal walk and then head up there."

"Okay meet you there then." Kisame said and Itachi and Deidara nodded and the three dispersed in different directions.

Itachi had walked to his same spot in the clearing for the past four days. For some reason, he always wandered back to that spot. He looked to her balcony once more. It was empty.

He remembered that night when she waited for him from sunset. It was like they switched roles. But he wasn't planning on waiting for her tonight.

"_May you be safe, Sakura."_

He turned and left for their base.

BAM ANOTHER CHAPTER! CHAPTER 12! ITACHI'S PLANNING TO KIDNAP SAKURA! IS THAT GOOD OR BAD!?! FOR HIM OR HER!?! TUNE IN NEXT TIME [LOL] FOR THE NEXT THRILLING MOMENTS OF THE SOPE OPERA I NEVER PLANNED TO WRITE, "A LOVE NEVER MEANT TO BE"!!!! XD!!!! SHOWDOWN ON THE TRIP TO PRONGEL!!!...please review!!! -^w^-


	13. Chapter 13 Kidnapping

**RAWR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!HERES A NEW CHAPTER WOOHOO!!!!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS IN TWO DAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!X3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A Love Never Meant To Be**

**Chapter 13**

The next day, as agreed, Sakura had packed her things, most of it, with the help of two maids and went down to the throne room while her luggage was put in a carriage.

As she entered, for once, there was a silence. Everyone had been in deep thought or was too depressed to act like themselves; even the triumphant trumpeters forgot to blow triumphantly as she entered.

Sakura walked slowly down the red aisle to her parents. She hadn't even past the trumpeters when the youngest burst out in tears and glomped Sakura, "Princess don't go!"

The princess looked down at the little boy clinging onto her. She bent down to his height and he looked at her, tears falling from his face.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to visit when I can." And with that she turned the boy around and slightly pushed him back to his spot.

The boy walked slowly back, his hands over his eyes rubbing them.

She continued to her parents, "Well, I'm just here to tell you that I'm leaving soon. You don't have to follow me because the towns people will be enough in the parade you decided to arrange last minute."

"Oh we would follow you straight to Prongel but your father insisted on us staying." Giving her husband one of those 'looks'.

"Me? It was Prince Lee who insisted we both not go!" the King said in defense.

"You mean he-!" Sakura started but quickly quieted, _"Calm down Sakura. You're not the same quick tempered girl you once were. You're a calm, reserved young woman about to be married in two weeks."_

The two looked at her oddly as if they were waiting on something, like they expected her to shout at them.

"We'll miss you though." the Queen said sincerely.

"Yes, the blossom of Rovella." The King continued.

Sakura smiled sweetly. Her famous fake smile everyone thought was true and, after hugging both parents, left the room.

Every triumphant trumpeter was crying triumphantly and they played their last tune for the princess; a song they had composed themselves together, and they played with all their might.

Sakura held her head high and strode out of the room confidently. Before closing the door she turned and waved quickly to everyone in the room who all waved back.

SILENCE

"She's so strong." The King said in a cracked voice and blew his nose. The Queen sweatdropped. _"What are you thinking Sakura?"_ she thought as she looked through one of the windows. It was starting.

AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaA

The town of Rovella was decorated specially for the event of the princess' departure. Every building had long sashes of many different colors held by giant, elegant pots.

All Rovellians were dressed in their best outfits and lined the pathway from the west to the east gate.

At the beginning of the parade were none other than drummers, followed by trumpeters and then pretty dancing women and gypsies and little girls with tambourines and scarves.

Then came Prince Lee on his horse surrounded by four other soldiers from Prongel. [He was booed by the people XD].

Behind all of this was the princess. The was sitting on many cushions and pillows that were on a rug that was on large platform that had six poles that six strong men held to carry her.

Also on the platform were four columns of wood painted and decorated beautifully from which several cloths were streamed to cover her from the sun.

The Prince had of course planned for the princess and him to be together on either the horse or the platform but Sakura refused saying that this would be the last time that her town would see her as a single independent woman and so she must be along on the platform.

When Sakura and her platform and six carriers could be seen clearly by the citizens, a loud roar was heard from the crowd and everyone cheered her as she slowly made her way to the west gate.

She looked out at all of them, remembering many faces from her many trips to town in previous days.

She waved at them with the same fake smile on her face. She would need to master this smile if she was going to stand a chance with Lee for the rest of her life.

For some reason, however, she felt like someone was missing. She looked at the crowd and thought she saw a ponytail but when she blinked it was gone.

She sighed and looked in another direction, smiling once more and waving at her town.

Behind her were more drummers and dancers all mixed up and after they had passed the crowd followed behind closing off the east gate.

Eventually Sakura made it to the west gate of the town. The drummers, trumpeters, and dancers joined the crowd.

Lee came off his horse and walked over to Sakura, stretching his hand to her to help her down. She hesitated but took it and stepped off the platform slowly, careful not to trip and give him an excuse to touch her more.

She turned to the crowd. Soldiers formed a semi-circle between her and the group of people.

"People of Rovella!" she spoke out to the crowd that responded cheerfully. "I am truly sorry that I must leave you, but it is for my own safety, so that I may live to rule over you for years to come. I will miss you dearly, for you are my people and this is my town, the place where I grew up."

Everyone listened to her attentively, quieting restless children when needed.

"I will try and visit when I can and I will always be praying." And on and on Sakura continued.

She had, over the four days, come to the decision that she would forget all about Itachi, the mysterious rogue that stole her heart on their first encounter and left without returning it. She would become the Queen that her country needed her to be and she would dedicate herself to her land, no matter the cost.

Her personal aspirations no longer matter. She lived by and for her country.

After her super long speech, the prince helped her back up onto her platform and after mounting his horse, they left: Lee, Sakura, the six carriers and the four Prongel soldiers.

AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaA

It was a long journey to Prongel and everyone was getting tired. Sakura started to whine and complain and argue with Lee, even though she tried hard to control herself and appear mature.

The prince, however, did notice her efforts and complimented her on trying. At this, Sakura felt a bit happier than she was a few minutes ago.

She decided to try and find the good points in her husband to be, after all, she would be with him for the rest of her life and focusing on the bad things about him wouldn't make her life any easier.

They soon approached a pathway lined with a mountain that had many caves in it and a forest that was so thick you couldn't see passed the first layer of trees.

A little rock fell out from one of the caves and Sakura looked at it, then at the cave. She thought she saw something move but turned back to the road ahead of her.

"Hey look at the Prince! Thinks he's so high and mighty cause he picked him up a pretty damsel eh?" a voice came out loud from one of the caves.

"Where do you think you're going with our princess bushy brows!?!" another voice shouted from another direction in the mountain.

"I think I'll take it over from here on out Prince Lee!" a third voice said and smoke bombs were thrown out from the caves.

The soldiers that were caught off guard fell backwards onto the ground due to their horses being frightened as well.

Lee also fell off his horse but a bit more graceful and he shouted to Sakura, "Princess! Are you alright?"

Sakura didn't reply. She was frozen. She knew that voice. She knew who it belonged to and all the memories she had sealed in the back of her head were flooding her mind now.

She was about to say his name but another smoke bomb landed right between the prince that was groping his way towards her and her carriers.

The men started coughing and Sakura and her platform hit the ground roughly.

"Where are you?" she shouted out not certain who she was asking the question to.

"I'm coming don't worry Princess!" Lee responded and Sakura felt her heart drop. She then gasped, why was she saddened by her fiancé's response?

"Woo hoo!" Deidara shouted as he and Kisame jumped out from their hiding places and attacked the Prongel soldiers and knocking out the carriers [poor carriers they mean no harm].

A hand grabbed Sakura and pulled her from her spot recklessly, "Hey let go! What do you thin-"

She was caught off when she was firmly pushed against the wall of her carrier. Soft lips crashed down onto hers and she realized this was her answer. She knew this kiss.

It was too familiar. She stopped resisting when she felt him kiss her but soon realized that she had made a decision earlier and she wasn't going to break it.

She struggled but managed to push him off, "Itachi what are you doing here!?!" she said in hushed whispers.

"I'm here to rescue you, remember? Sorry I'm not on a white stallion but those are hard to come by." He responded.

It was him and she knew it. And right now she didn't know what to do.

"Come on let's go! Quickly!" he said in a whisper reaching for her hand but when he reached it she pulled away.

"Come on we don't have much time, what's wrong?" he asked confused at the girl's change.

"I don't understand you Itachi! I thought you said you couldn't do this!" she said slightly above a whisper.

"I thought you would give up on me I mean I **am** as you said someone else's woman."

"I **never **said I would give up on you." He said firmly gripping her arm as she turned to leave and pulling her back into another kiss.

She pushed him off again and said, "Well I'm sorry but it doesn't work that way! You said you couldn't do this and I came to terms with that so now I'm going through with this! You can't just change your mind now!" she shouted.

"Sakura, we can talk about this later." He said noticing that they were running out of smoke bombs and from previous experience that Sakura was hard to control when she was upset.

"No! I'm not going with you! I'm going to Prongel now and I'm going to forget all about you and everything we had which according to you was a lie!" she said and started shouting for Lee.

Itachi groaned in frustration and sighed before running after Sakura,"I'm sorry Sakura." He said and he hit her on her neck knocking her out before she could respond.

He caught her and, carrying her bridal style, shouted out, "Wow Princey! I guess you're stronger than you look! We'll have to retreat for now! Come on guys!" and he ran into the forest.

Kisame and Deidara followed on que and they ran into the forest.

AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaA

[SOMEWHERE IN THE FOREST AT THE BASE]

Itachi had lain Sakura in a small room that had one bed, a table, a chair and some candles. There was also a small window near the roof and a rug by the bed.

After laying her down he kissed her forehead and walked outside the room into a hallway. As he closed the door Kisame and Deidara arrived and they all met up by the base's entrance.

"That was so cool!" Deidara said and Kisame nodded, "It's good to get some exercise now and again."

"Yeah, but some problems have come up." Itachi said looking at Sakura's door down the hall.

"What? You didn't get her?" Kisame asked. "No I did. It's just, never mind. Well, I'm tired because I was hear from after we made the plan fixing this place up and making smoke bombs. If you don't mind I'm going to take a nap now. Kisame your room is beside mine and Deidara's is across the hall from yours. Please take turns watching Sakura's door until I wake up." Itachi said and walked down the hall and turned left.

At first Kisame was going to reply on how he worked hard yesterday too and didn't get much sleep either but he knew that Itachi needed some sleep after hearing his explanation and walked to the Sakura's door.

Deidara followed him, "Well, I'm not tired. Hey Kisame, what do you say we have a 'look' at the princess?" he said elbowing the man.

"No way, I'm not messing with Itachi's girl. You're on your own pal." He replied sitting down on the floor infront of the door.

"Aww, you're no fun Kisame." The blonde said sitting beside him. The two talked in hushed tones afraid of waking up one of the two.

Itachi closed his door and collapsed on his bed. He put one arm over his eyes, his palm to the roof and sighed, _"Do I have to make you fall in love with me all over again?"_

**BAM! SORRY GUYS BUT MY PARENTS ARE MAKING ALL THESE PLANS TO GO PLACES AND ARE TAKING ME WITH THEM SO THIS IS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!o!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I'LL BE GOING TO MY GRANPARENTS' HOUSE FOR CHRISTMAS SO NO UPDATES FOR AWHILE BECAUSE I'LL BE COMING BACK MONDAY BUT DON'T WORRY GUYS I HAVE MY FOLDER PAPER AND PENCIL!!!!I SHALL BE WRITING STILL!!!!!!!**

**TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR ANOTHER THRILLING EPISODE OF THE LATEST TV DRAMA, "A LOVE NEVER MEANT TO BE!"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!XD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**…plz review!!!-^w^-**


	14. Chapter 14 Meet Kisame and Deidara

**SO SORRY FOR THE SUPER LATE UPDATE BUT YEAH. ^^"**

**I'M HAVING MY ANNUAL NEW YEARS BBQ WOO HOO!! XD!!!!**

**AND SO WE ARE SETTING UP AND ITS LAME SO IM ESCAPNG TO UPDATE!**

**SO HERES THE NEW CHAPTER!**

**A Love Never Meant To Be**

**Chapter 14**

Itachi didn't sleep long. In fact, he was barely asleep for the short period of time he lay on his bed. He got up and decided to scout out the area for any soldiers from Prongel or Rovella.

Before leaving he went to Sakura's room, "Go get her something to eat." He told Kisame who obeyed as if it was nothing.

He looked at Deidara, who looked back at him, before knocking softly on the door and entering soon after the short silence. Sakura was still sleeping so he pushed up the door and walked to her standing by the bedside.

"_She really is beautiful."_ He thought as he looked at her, his eyes softening from the hard gaze he gave Deidara.

She looked like a pink sleeping beauty on the bed with her dress and pose. He sat on the bed softly and played with a few strands of her hair. The princess didn't stir once.

Deidara peeked through the slightly opened door feeling fidgety and unable to wait patiently for Kisame. He caught his breath at the scene infront of him.

Itachi looked like a completely different person. It was as if that guy in there wasn't him. The way he smiled to himself as he looked at her was a smile that neither he nor anyone else had seen before. He was sure of it.

Just by looking, you could tell that he really loved the princess. Deidara understood why Itachi kept secrets though. It was for his reputation. He couldn't let anyone know he was a softy.

He was the best of the best. He didn't have time for girls; for emotions.

He was broken out of his thoughts as Itachi bent forward and kissed Sakura on her forehead. The blonde was now certain of his thoughts and went back to his spot on the floor, satisfied.

When he leaned back to his spot, the princess smiled and turned over onto her side away from him. At this he smirked and quietly left the room.

Deidara had a big smile on his face directed at the rogue. Itachi looked at him oddly before walking down the hall saying, "I'll be back soon."

Kisame soon returned with a tray, "Where'd he go? I thought he'd want to feed her himself."

"He's out. He said he'll be back soon." Deidara replied. "Well, I guess it's time to meet the princess personally." The blue man said.

"Yay! Bonding time!" the blonde jumped up and down following behind his friend who sweatdropped.

Sakura was still sleeping but Deidara tripped and faceplanted the floor and his thud woke her up. He got a bonk on his head and solemnly followed his friend.

Kisame was about to give her the tray when she shrieked, "OHMYGODYOU'RE BLUE!!!! A BLUE MAN!! ARE YOU OKAY!!??!!! I MEAN, GET AWAY!!! ARE YOU EVEN HUMAN!!!???!!"

She got up and hid behind the other side of the bed, the wall behind her. Kisame sighed, "It's uh, in my genes; a family thing."

"Oh…" Sakura said slowly getting up but staying away from him, "The gills and teeth too?" "Yep."

"Um, okaaay…my name's Sakura!" she said trying to sound cheerful even though she was still freaked out at the being the first thing she saw when she woke up.

Kisame was about to respond when he was bumped to the side by Deidara's bum, almost dropping the tray. He then jumped and stood in a starfish position shouting, "I'm Deidara!!!!!!!!! Yay!!!!!!!!" in chibi mode making Sakura sweatdrop. _"He's like Naruto…"_

"EHH?!! Sakura-chan's so cute!! No wonder he chose you!!" the blonde said jumping on the bed and looking straight into her face.

A slight blush rose on her cheeks from the compliment that soon faded, "Who chose me?" she asked but only received a grin.

Deidara pulled her to sit beside him [still in his chibi form by the way] and took the tray from Kisame ignoring his slowly building rage and placed it in his lap.

He then took a spoonful and moved it to her mouth, "Open wide Sakura-chan~!!"

Kisame shouted at him and he looked to the guy, pouting, "Whaaaat~?" he whined and Kisame only sighed.

Sakura took the spoon and tray slowly from him, "Um, it's okay Deidara I can feed myself."

"Aww~" the blonde whined again but soon mood swinged and jumped up, "Okay!" running outside the room, "See you later Sakura-chaaaan~"

Kisame and Sakura both sighed at the same time. For some reason the atmosphere seemed more relaxing now.

The princess tensed up realizing she was now alone with the weird blue man and turned to him slowly, "Well, um, I didn't catch your name." she said trying to make conversation.

"Oh it's Kisame. I'm Itachi's closest friend. I know the most about him than anyone else." the man replied proudly.

"_Oh so Itachi knows these guys…wait! Why does he know such weird people?! Oh well just go with it Sakura. You can do this."_

"So, how long have you known him?" she asked taking a bite of the food infront of her that surprising looked and was edible. It even tasted decent.

"Oh well, every since we were kids. We both grew up in Rovella but in different parts. We were both street kids you know. Never had a real home like them other rich folks, oh no offense."

"None taken." Sakura replied becoming more and more interested in the man's past and less frightened of him. He didn't seem so bad.

"I was a loner. Always trying to get food here and there, taking shelter anywhere possible. Always on the run. Then I met Itachi. He was the leader of a gang of some mean looking kids. I was being picked on by some guys when he and his gang rescued me. I don't know why, but they did and ever since, I've always been with him."

"He said that I had to prove myself; that he wasn't wasting his time by saving me and letting me hang out with them, and I did, so he made me part of the crew. We grew up together." Kisame paused and Sakura spoke up,

"So Itachi was a gang leader? You guys stole and killed people?" she asked slightly afraid. Kisame quickly defended, "No! no! nothing like that. It was more like, he was a hero in Rovella. He helped out those who were too weak to defend themselves, and in return, they gave him what they had, but they did it voluntarily. He never asked for payment."

"We always got food and they even had a headquarters! I never received such hospitality in my life. I was really grateful that I met them and I still am, well not for all of them but you know what I mean." He finished grinning.

Sakura sat quietly taking everything in. she had finished eating and just stared at the empty bowl infront of her.

"I can't believe I just told my life story to you! I don't even know you!" he said trying to break the silence, "Oh you're done! Let me get that for you."

"Oh! Um, yeah, thanks." She said giving him the tray, her fake smile on. When he left she moved to another spot on the bed and looked out the small window at the tall trees outside and the few spots of blue sky visible,

"_So they really had such a past…I wonder what it was like, always on the run…"_

Deidara suddenly kicked down her door and glomped the princess, startling her, "Uwaaaaaaaa~!!!! Sakura-chan's so cute when she's thinking!!!!! What were you thinking about?" he asked unaware of the fact that he was on top of her on the bed and she was blushing.

"Umm…!" she said pushing him off her and he sat beside her looking with big eyes, "Nothing really! I was just wondering where Itachi was! I haven't seen him since he, well, kidnapped me and I really want to talk to him!" she said with fake anger.

"OHHHHHHHH…" the blonde replied and scratched his chin pretending to think hard on what she said.

"Well…he's not her right now but you have me!!!" he said glomping her again and she sweatdropped, _"Yeah he's exactly like Naruto."_

"What's this?" he said picking up her necklace, "Oh that's the necklace my grandmother gave me for my birthday."

"It's really pretty…" he said distantly lost in its shinyness. "Um, yeah, can you give it back now?" she asked reaching for the jewelry but Deidara moved it away from her, "Sooooo…shiny…"

"Deidara please give me back my necklace." She said slightly annoyed and reaching for it again. The blonde jumped up suddenly and said, "I'm gonna show it to Kisame!!" and ran out the room.

"No Deidara wait!" she said reaching for him but missed as he glided out the room. She sighed, _"No. he's worse than Naruto."_

She got up and started to run after the boy [in my story Deidei is the youngest member of the group and is just about one year younger than Sakura kay?]

The blonde was at the end of the hall and when he saw her he grinned and ran down another hall shouting, "Kisame!!!! Look what I found!!!"

"Deidara give it back!" she shouted chasing him again, _"It's not like I don't want Kisame to see it. I'd show him myself if he wanted to see it. I just want it back! I don't trust Deidara with something so precious. He's like a little kid!"_

After turning the corner Deidara did she saw the end of his ponytail at the end of the hall turn another corner and she sighed before picking up her dress and running once more. she finally turned the corner and through the door to be outside the camp in the forest.

She gasped in awe but tripped at the door and faceplanted. Deidara turned and laughed before walking to her, "You okay Sakura-chaan~?" he asked and jumped back when she grabbed at him while still on the floor. He only laughed again before turning to run to Kisame who was standing outside looking at nature or something I don't know.

"Hey Kisame!" he turned and saw Deidara frolicking and Sakura running for him with flames behind her, "Deidara behind you!" the blonde turned and saw the flaming girl behind him and started running faster.

"Kisame catch!" he shouted and threw the necklace to him just before Sakura had caught him sending him to the ground.

Unfortunately, Deidara can't throw so…the necklace landed a distance from Kisame and himself. Sakura looked up and saw the necklace fall. Kisame and her sweatdropped again.

They looked at each other. Kisame smirked and Sakura's eyes flamed. Kisame sprinted to the jewelry while Sakura scrambled to get out of the bundle that was her and the dirty blonde trying to keep her on the floor and buying his friend time.

She finally got free and started running again with flames behind her. Kisame dived for the necklace. Sakura did too, but Kisame reached first and grabbed it rolling under her as she jumped for it.

"Yes!" Deidara shouted jumping up and down.

"Too slow Sakura." Kisame said grinning and dangling the necklace in the air. Flames were in her eyes again and she started chasing the blue man. His eyes widened and he started to run away from the flaming girl.

"Deidara!" he shouted running and dodging her shoes and hands.

"Over here!" the blonde shouted waving his arms wildly. Fortunately. Kisame can actually throw. And Deidara can catch so the necklace was successfully passed to him.

"Got it!" he shouted looking at the jewelry in his hands. She looked at it landing in his hands and glared at Kisame, "Too slow Sakura." He said playfully again. She growled and darted to Deidara once more.

"Dei! She's coming your way!" Kisame shouted at the blonde who looked up and froze. "Oh dear." He said softly to himself and started trembling, fear evident in his eyes. Sakura smiled evilly, "I've got you now you little necklace stealer!" she shouted picking up speed.

Deidara looked around but didn't know what to do. Kisame was too far and he couldn't throw either way.

"Hey! Over here!" a voice suddenly said and they looked to the door. Itachi emerged running out and Deidara didn't hesitate to throw the thing to him. The rogue caught and examined the necklace,

"Now, where have I seen this before?" he said looking at Sakura. The princess was shocked at his sudden, random, convenient appearance and stopped in her tracks [smoke came from her feet XD] but she soon became even angrier and shouted, "YOU!" before running to him.

Itachi's face was both scared and amused. He really didn't know if he was to fear the crazy child running towards him, sparks coming from her feet this time with the fire or laugh at the fact that she was all dirty, her hair a mess, her shoes gone, and the fact that she thought she could take him on.

He got into a throwing stance and as soon as she reached him he threw the necklace and it soared all the way to Kisame, who caught it like it was nothing.

Deidara and Sakura watched it fly over their heads and over the clearing to the blue man who caught it and held up the jewelry as proof, grinning.

"Woow…" the blonde said sometime during the flight.

Sakura turned from Kisame to Itachi and glared at him. She hated him from before but now. she couldn't believe he had joined in on the game the two guys started instead of seeing her distressed self and ended it.

Her glare made Itachi almost regret messing with her and the hair on the back of his neck stood up. "H-hey Sakura! I see you're up." He said trying to make conversation.

The princess literally snorted and turned sprinting after Kisame once more, picking Deidara up along the way.

"Sakura-chan what are you going to do to me!?! Don't hurt me please!!" the blonde shouted terrified at the girl's strength, speed and glare.

She stopped a distance from Kisame and Itachi and him looked at her oddly. She got into a throwing stance like Itachi and smiled evilly once more. Everyone's eyes widened when they realized.

"Sakura n-!" Kisame shouted but was too late. Sakura literally threw Deidara like she would throw a javelin and he soared and crash landed straight into Kisame's stomach.

The wind knocked out of him, Kisame fell [or flew] backwards and landed into the tree behind him falling down with Deidara on top and the tree following soon after.

The necklace flew out of his hand and landed infront if the princess. She picked up the chain and pendant with grace and elegance and turned to look at Itachi smiling triumphantly.

The rogue was taken back at all this but when she looked at him he started laughing. Everyone stared at him. Kisame and Deidara looked at him shocked. Even Sakura did.

Itachi was laughing. Actually laughing whole-heartedly. Not the little chuckle he gave here and there and the fake laugh or the grunt he normally did.

His laugh echoed in the quiet forest. Deidara smiled and Kisame grinned. Sakura smiled as well. _"Wow. I've never really heard him laugh before. It sounds so pure. I don't know how to explain it fully but, I feel as though this is his true laugh, I've never seen him like this."_

Deidara soon started giggling, a sign he was okay, followed by Kisame's deep chuckle and Sakura started laughing as well. The four idiots laughed till they cried and they died out as Itachi did.

He leaned on the wall of the base for support, "Haha…wow Sakura. I never knew you had it in you!" he said stifling his laughter and failing.

"I thought I was gonna die!" Kisame said jokingly pushing off the tree like it was nothing when he knew he'd feel that in the morning.

"You? I flew in the air! Literally! I was flying!" Deidara shouted demonstrating with his hands.

"Yeah I guess I had it all along! You better not make me mad again guys! Or else!" she said bringing up her fist and looking cross.

All three held their hands up in defense and she laughed again, "Well, I REALLY need to take a bath now so…" she raced inside.

"Race you there Kisame!" Deidara shouted. "Hey you can catch but you'll never beat me in running!" Kisame shouted catching up to the blonde.

Itachi sighed and followed, relieved that everyone got along and that Sakura forgot she was angry for the moment.

"Oh um Sakura!" Itachi called catching up to the pink haired girl walking down the hall. She turned and looked at him, "Yeah?"

"I went scouting and found one of your bags so I put it in your room." "Oh thanks! Um, where's the bathroom?" she asked embarrassed that she raced in here so fast without a clue of where anything was.

"Oh it's just down the hall last door on the right." Itachi replied pointing to the door. "Oh thanks." She said and headed into her room.

Itachi reached out for her put stopped. He watched her enter her room and close the door before sighing and smiling to himself.

**BAM ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT GUYS AND ENJOY YOUR NEW YEARS DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE!!!!!!!!! I'm glad I got to update before the year was over [why does that sound so bad ^^"] **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! X3!!!!!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15 Hike

**HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1HEY GUYS GUESS WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! X3!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I'M FINALLY FIFTEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOPEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**And just HOW am I spending my birthday? Why, writing chapter 15 just for you guys while listening to songs from Gundam of course! ^^"**

**So here's the chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND NEVER WILL [too much h/w T.T]**

**Thoughts in **_italics_

_Normal stuff in _NOTHING

**A Love Never Meant To Be**

Chapter 15

"_Ahh, warm water feels so good after all that happened awhile ago."_ The princess sighed as she relaxed her muscles and let the water fall on her.

"Hey, Kisame." Deidara nudged his acquaintance. "What?" Kisame replied, still a bit sore from the 'previous event'.

"Wonder how Sakura looks without all the clothes and make-up?" the blonde said looking at his friend as he said it.

Kisame stiffened but soon responded, "Enough with the pranks Deidara I'm still sore from our game of catch the pendant." He replied rubbing the nape of his neck.

Deidara sighed loudly, "Oh well, your loss." He said unbelievably and slowly walked down the hallway to the bathroom door, looking back at Kisame and saying, "I'll just have her all to myself and you can just stand there guarding the…wall."

Kisame sighed and followed the blonde who jumped once with excitement and skipped down to the door when he saw the man following.

"Okay, the key is to open the door quietly." Deidara whispered to Kisame who followed his directions precisely reaching for the doorknob. He held onto it. No sound. He turned it. No sound. He pushed it open slightly. Creak.

"Stop!" Deidara shouted in hushed tones and the blue man followed immediately. "Wait a bit." The blonde said. "Ok go I here the shower so she probably never heard it."

"Heard what?" a voice said from behind the two right on Deidara's ear which made him jump and push Kisame forward who bumped into the door and it swung open revealing Sakura in the bath.

Fortunately, she had finished and had grabbed her towel just in time. She screamed when she heard the thud and saw all three men in the room with her only in a towel.

"Get out! Get out, get out, get out now!" she shouted throwing soap at them. Deidara and Kisame scrambled to get up as the princess was now chasing them with the iron rod that held the shower curtain up.

While running she slipped on one of the soap bars and fell forward only to be caught by pair of strong arms. She looked up and saw the man who still had her heart and she knew it.

There was a moment of silence as they both stared into each other's eyes remembering all the past moments they shared.

They probably wouldn't have broke that moment if it wasn't for Sakura's towel pulling out and falling onto him almost exposing her entire torso.

She quickly pushed him away and tied the towel back into place before looking into his eyes again. She spoke up first,

"Um, well, I'm done now so the bathroom's free if anyone wants to use it." She said avoiding his eyes and blushing hard.

"Yeah. I'll tell them." He said smiling.

"What are you smiling at!?!" she said angrily.

"Nothing." He said still smiling. He kissed her on her cheek before leaving quickly dodging a swing of the iron bar in her hand that came too late.

Her whole face was red and she was very cross but she couldn't help but smile which made her even madder.

"_I can't believe he saw me in nothing but a towel! And held me in nothing but a towel! He…felt me…!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And on top of that he stole a kiss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Man this is NOT working…!!!!!!"_

The other men took showers while Itachi stood guard by Sakura's door. When she opened her door he only looked at her before nodding and walking off to the empty bathroom.

She watched him until he went into the room before walking down the opposite way thinking.

"_What? He was guarding my room?*blush*what's with the sudden cold shoulder? He's like the guards at Rovella! Not even a hello! He can't treat me like this it's not fair!!"_

she quickly turned around and barged into the bathroom only to find a half naked man rubbing a towel on his head to dry his hair. He looked up at the sudden flying door to see the princess standing speechless.

"Forgot something?" he asked, a slight smile playing on his lips, "Or did you want to bathe together?"

Her face went beet red and she started stuttering, "I-well I was-wait! I need to-you were-argh!" she ended bringing her hands up infront of her in an effort to calm herself down.

"Well, I suppose you do onto other what you want them to do onto you." Itachi responded to gibberish.

He took the towel off his head and walked to her, wrapping it around her neck.

"W-what do you think you're doing?" she said trying to sound angry but failing at hiding her nervousness.

"Your hair is still wet." He only said. A blank face staring at her. "?" she looked to the side and saw her hair dripping on the ground. "Oh…" she said softly to herself more than to him.

"So?" he said and she looked at him. "What was so urgent that you had to kick down the bathroom door?" he continued and she continued to stare at him with a blank face that became confused.

"I don't…know..." she said slowly staring at the man. Her eyes moved down his body on their own accord, staring at his muscles and abs

"Aww Sakura-chaan~!!! Why'd you take such a short time to bath? I thought girls loved 'soaking their troubles away'!" Deidara whined walking to the princess with Kisame not far behind.

"You're such a perv Deidara." Sakura responded, a slight blush on her face from remembering the blonde's face when he looked up at her and the disappointment that followed.

"You can't blame a guy though. You are like the most beautiful girl in Rovella and Prongel put together." He said matter-of-factly.

Sakura blushed at the comment but brushed it off, "And what were you doing following him Kisame? I expected better of you." She said giving the man a stern look.

Kisame started to speak but closed his mouth and hung his head in shame.

"Don't be too hard on them Sakura." Itachi said walking down the hallway to the three while putting on a shirt.

She turned and looked at him, startled but quickly recovered. she would not be helpless, "That _Princess _Sakura to you sir." she said sternly pointing a finger at the now puzzled rogue who raised his eyebrows but nodded.

"_Princess _Sakura. my apologies." he said and she nodded not sure whether he was mocking her or not but not showing her wonder.

"Hey, how about a hike?" Itachi said suddenly that made everyone give him a WTF look. "What?" he asked, not sure why they were all giving him that look.

"A hike? Of all things, a hike Itachi?" Kisame asked but not showing any amount of surprise in his voice, as if he was used to the black haired man's random outbursts of 'youthful events'.

"Why not? While scout-i mean looking around a found a good spot that i think everyone will like." he said hiding the fact that he would kill anyone he saw trying to take Sakura away from him.

"Sure, I'm up for anything at this point." Deidara said still disappointed from his last failed attempt but ready to try again.

"_Princess_ Sakura? Would you like to accompany us?" Itachi asked the pink haired girl. "Well i can't stay here by myself." she said walking to the entrance/exit of the base, irritated at how Itachi emphasized on princess when addressing her.

The rogue only smiled, "Kisame, get some jugs and fill them with water please."

Kisame nodded and quickly got the jugs and water from the kitchen.

"Let's go!" Deidara shouted with a fist to the sky. Sakura giggled and Itachi nodded. Kisame sighed and they all began their long trek to who knows where, Itachi leading the way.

AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaA

The journey was actually very far they had been climbing rock for about one hour. While climbing you can guess there were those moments when Itachi helped her up and she blushed and there was a moment that Deidara cut into by getting stuck in some crater/hole/cave/or foot in a bear's mouth etc. that they all had to help him with but i'll just skip that because it's time consuming.

"My feet hurt." Sakura whined. she was tired now and she did not own hiking shoes so her footwear was worn out. "Me too~" Deidara followed.

"Itachi grabbed the ledge of a rock and pushed down on it super jumping onto the higher ledge of the mountain ahead of the other three.

"Come on guys hurry up! We're almost there." he said cheerfully as if he was used to this and climbed a mountain everyday and had enough stamina to make the rest of his friends hate him for it.

There was a sparkle in his air and he was taking deep breaths to calm down from exerting so much energy.

Sakura gave him a how-can-you-still-have-so-much-energy-you're-just-like-Naruto!-look and he spoke up again, "Sakura you can piggy-back Kisame and Deidara, you can...Sakura could throw you again and you could wait for us up there." he said pointing to a ledge too far out of Sakura's range.

Everyone once again gave him a WTF look and he asked what? once more and they all sweat dropped.

AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaA

"It's like he's a kid. Where did he get so much energy from?" the princess asked her carrier. The blue man responded, "He's a thief; he needs a lot of stamina to get away, but i agree this is quite a long path."

Deidara had attempted to climb onto to Sakura's back while she was on Kisame's but he got kicked off unconscious and so was tied to her foot by his hand with a piece of cloth and was currently being dragged along the rocky surface.

"Itachi's disappearing Kisame! We have to speed up!" Sakura said. "That's easy for you to say missy." he responded, strain in his voice. "Sorry." she apologized but he brushed it off saying it was ok.

AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaA

"We're here." he said letting out a long breath and looking back at all his dumbfounded friends. Deidara had woken up when his head hit a sharp rock moments before and was glad he woke when he did, even if it was painful.

"It's..." Kisame started.

"so..." Deidara continued.

"Beautiful." Sakura finished.

they had not climbed the entire mountain but had stopped where part of it extended into a plateau. it was like standing on a cliff. the plateau was fairly wide but tapered to a point like a cliff does and the trees cleared so they had clear view of what they had travelled so far to see.

They walked slowly to the edge looking around. Directly underneath them were the forest pines and trees that wacked them wit their branches as they climbed.

Further down, surrounded and perfectly hidden by trees and shrubs was the base, painted green and brown.

Further out , past more forest was the path where Sakura was taken from Lee, the mountain of caves on the other side of the path.

to the left of that were small green mountains and the tips of her palace in between the valleys. to the right was a large lake. In fact, it was the sea of Prongel signifying you were beginning to enter their territory.

Itachi sat down cocking up one leg and sprawling out the resting, resting his hand on the knee sticking in the air.

Kisame sat a little distance from him and the two other men followed getting farther from the rogue with Sakura farthest.

"So, Sakura, what do you think?"Itachi asked and looked at her. "Princess Sakura...and I think it's spectacular...I've always wanted to know what were over those mountains..." she said, saying the last part softly and to herself.

"_It really is a place to escape..."_

Deidara smiled hearing the last part.

"So, what now? Cause I don't plan on heading down just as soon as I got up here." Kisame said killing the moment as he felt no emotions to the beautiful scenery before him.

Deidara nodded at this and everyone looked at Itachi. "Well, there is a spring that's connected to a river just behind those bushes, and I know we're all sweaty and tired now so-" "I call hot springs!" Sakura said cutting him off and running through the bushes.

A scream was soon heard and the men all rushed to look through the bushes to find a wet pink haired girl sitting in the river with a bird pulling at her hair.

They immediately burst out laughing and she pouted, "It's not funny! Help me out" Kisame walked to her and helped her up, the first to stifle his laughs.

Itachi was still snickering and Deidara was on the floor grabbing his stomach. The fact that the literally burst through the shrubs unaware of the fact that there was a sloping hill and a deep drop into the river was hilarious.

THERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER WOO HOO!!!!!!!! AND ABOUT FIFTEEEN MINUTES BEFORE MIDNIGHT SO IT'S STILL MY BIRTHDAY YAY!!!!XD!!!!

THAR MEANS THAT I HAVE OFFICIALLY UPDATED CAHPTER 15 ON THE DAY I BECAME 15 CHYAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...even though it IS the fourteenth [14]...oh well!!!!!!!!! :]

PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!!!! sorry I would wrote more but don't worry the plot still thickens! stay tuned! Lol


	16. Chapter 16 Ranphah

**HEY GUYS SORRY I HASNT UPDATED IN FOREVERZ BUT HOMEWORKS BEING ANNOYING AN I HAS SBA's NOW SO LIFE SUCKS BUT ANYWAYS!!! HALFWAY THRU THE STORY YAY!!! [I THINK ] YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN!!!!!!!!!!! NONE OF YOU WISHED ME HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU MEANIES!!!!!oo!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!O**

**A Love Never Meant To Be**

**Chapter 16**

As soon as Sakura got up Deidara and Itachi cannon balled into the water and she fell back again. they all started splashing each other and laughing. Kisame soon joined them but Sakura made the mistake of splashing Kisame and a large evil aura glowed from him and his eyes sparkled before, "Tsunami!!!!!!!" he created a tidal wave that little glomped them. Deidara floated to the surface on his back, "I need CPR Sakura-chan! Help me!" he said pretending to sink underwater. She only sweat dropped.

"Water tag!" and Kisame tapped Sakura on her shoulder saying you're it! and the three men took off through the shrubs. Sakura only sighed before starting after them, Deidara first because he was the slowest and mocking her by frolicking.

"No fair!"he said as he belly flopped into the river and jumped Kisame, "You're it!" Kisame chased back after Deidara who ran into Itachi and the three collided into each other and a random tree. A hand went up and touched Itachi's head, "You're it." came a muffled voice.

Itachi got up and looked at the laughing princess, her pink hair swaying and spraying water. she suddenly stopped and slightly blushed when she saw the rogue smirking at her. She turned and sprinted through the shrubs back to the plateau but unfortunately there was nowhere to hide there [it IS a plateau].

Itachi didn't know she had stopped and for some reason decided to jump out of the bushes ninja style and she turned to see him flying towards her and shrieked. he grabbed her as they both fell and rolled down a bump in the land stopping at the edge.

they looked over the edge and sighed simultaneously before he chuckled and she giggled over the fact that they sighed at the same time. "That was close huh?" he asked. "Yeah, but it was fun." she responded happily. They suddenly stopped and stared into each other's eyes once more being connected.

Deidara and Kisame watched secretly from the bushes [like the bushmen they are lol]. "Aww they're so cute together. I want a girl like Sakura-chan" Deidara whined and Kisame only sighed.

The princess suddenly blushed and pushed him off careful not to make him fall over. he only looked at her and sighed. She looked at him for a moment but got up into a sitting position and started to fix her clothes. He only stared at her.

"What?" she asked feeling uncomfortable under his gaze. "Do you really want to marry that Prince?" he asked propping himself on one elbow. She paused before answering, "Not really but it's for my country, my opinion doesn't matter.". "Then don't marry him." "Did you hear what I said? it's for my country." "Your country wants you to be happy. And you know yourself that your country hates that Prince." "My country? Or just you?" she asked giving him a look and he only shrugged and rolled onto his back with his hands behind his head and looking to the orange-purple sky.

"You guys want to go to town?" he said loudly so the two men in hiding could hear. "Sure!" Deidara piped up and received a smack from Kisame for spoiling the moment. Sakura just looked at him, "Right now?" "If you want we can go tomorrow. If your feet still hurt Kisame can massage them when we get back. He's good with feet like that. There's a town nearby that isn't owned by Rovella or Prongel. I'm sure we'd be welcomed there." The rogue responded matter-of-factly.

Sakura looked up at the sky lying beside him, "Sure." she replied smiling. She liked living like this. It was as if they were in a whole different world far from everyone and they were the only ones in the world.

**AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaA**

"We're finally here! Home sweet home!" Deidara shouted walking into the base stretching. Kisame ended up carrying a sleeping princess who even in her sleep refused to let Itachi carry her. Kisame laid her in her bad and she grabbed her pillow as a replacement for his shirt. Itachi sat at her bedside and looked at her, sighed and kissed her forehead once more before leaving.

**AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaA**

**[THE NEXT DAY]**

After waking up and taking a bath in peace, the four set out for the nearest town, Ramphah [I don't know where I got this from I just thought of it today]. It was a small town that didn't have many people. It wasn't glorious like Rovella or tight like Prongel in terms of security. It was just a peaceful village.

Upon entering they encountered three prostitutes who slung themselves on each of the men. "Hey there big guy." one said to Kisame but the man was unmovable, as if he was immune to women. Sakura only laughed. "You're cute." the one on Deidara giggled but the blonde quickly pushed her off with a monotone, "NOT INTERESTED." and pushed her off with a talk-to-the-hand motion in her face that Sakura giggled at too. She however stopped laughing when she saw the woman on Itachi.

In fact she actually glared at the two. The woman wasn't on him but just talking to him, asking if he was new here. He took this as a sincere welcome and greeted her with a hand shake. he suddenly felt an evil aura behind him and turned to see the princess with fire in her eyes and clenched fists.

she 'hmphed' and turned grabbing Deidara's hand and walking into the town, "Come on Deidara let's go." and he had to jog to keep up with her. Itachi only watched until the girl brought his head back to her with her hand, "If you're not busy I could show you around."

"Umm, yeah sure," he said trying to see past her, "but I'm travelling in a group so why don't you join us?" the girl groaned but nodded, "Sure why not?" she said faking a smile. she however took his hand in hers and skipped to meet up with them. Kisame only sighed and followed.

"Sakura! Wait up!" he called. She stopped walking and turned but her face went sour when she saw the girl skipping and holding hands with him. Deidara was panting from her power walk. "What's _she_ doing here?" the pink-haired girl asked folding her arms over her chest. "I'm just showing you guys around!" she said cheerfully.

_"Wasn't asking you lady."_ Sakura thought as she rolled her eyes and sighed taking a breath before returning to her happy self and putting on her 'genuine' smile, "Well, do you know any jewellery places here?"

Itachi sighed, grateful the princess had stopped being angry and still oblivious to the reason why. "Oh sure there's one this way." and the woman started down an alley.

"Oh! this looks so nice!" Sakura gasped at a silver pendant carved into a heart. Beside it was a green one. "Which one?" Itachi said walking up to her. "This one!" she said and pointed to it but the woman pushed her head and body between them, "Let me see too!" and the princess sighed before walking away.

"Sakura!" Itachi called out and started to walk towards her but the woman pulled her back, "Who is that girl? Is she anything to you?" Itachi tried to get out of her grip while responding, "Right now not really but we were..." he looked at her retreating figure and sighed.

"Then forget about her. You have me now, and trust me, you won't need anyone else after spending a day with me." she said trailing his cheek with a slim finger. He suddenly pushed her off, "Take it easy! I just met you but there are no plans between you and me. My heart if for one person only and if you'll excuse me I have to find her right now thanks to you." and with that he sprinted into the town calling her name.

The woman put her hands on her hips and 'hmphed' . She turned around as if to choose Deidara or Kisame but scoffed a laugh and walked off into the crowd flashing her hair. "Must have only seen you Kisame cause NO ONE scoffs at Deidara." and the blonde walked off in Itachi's direction flashing his hair as well with one hand on his hip.

Once again Kisame only sighed and followed them.

Sakura had found herself down an alley and curled up and let her tears fall where no one would see them. "Hey who's this?" a voice said and she looked up. "Oh! She's pretty! Why you crying missy?" "Whatever it is don't worry. After we're done with you you'll forget all about whatever happened."

Her eyes widened and she got up and walked backwards her hands guiding her against the wall. The two men smirked and followed her. Their hands reached out for her and she could see the dirt under their fingernails. She cringed and gasped when her back hit a wall. dead end.

**HA! AS PUNISHMENT I END THIS CHAPTER ON A CLIFF HANGER!!!!TAKE THAT!!!!Sorry again for the late update but please review guys i need to know if you actually want me to continue this or if i should just scrap this altogether and write a random story.**


	17. Chapter 17 RescueRanphah Inn

**RAWR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DIDN'T THINK I'D EVER GET TO UPDATE THIS FAST [2 DAYS LATER] BUT I AM!!!! SO HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER GUYS!!!!! -^^- **

**DISCLAIMER: DO I WON NARUTO? NO.**

**A Love Never Meant To Be**

**Chapter 17**

The prostitute lady left the crowd and walked into a building and started chatting to a group of ladies dressed similar to her. She was very upset and talked loudly in the bar. A man at the counter in a dark cloak was listening while drinking his beverage.

"Can you believe him? He chose her over me! And who in the world would like someone with pink hair? Who in the world has pink hair! I mean come on! She probably just dyed it for attention!"

'Pink hair...' the man pondered softly to himself. he hesitated, then turned to the group of women and asked, "What color were her eyes?"

"What's it to you you old geezer?" one of the women responded instantly. "I'm sure she's not interested in pedos like you." another spoke up. The woman telling the story stepped forward, "Why do you want to know?"

"You tell me the color and I'll tell you the reason." "You tell me what's in it for you and what I get out of this first." "I'll share the profit." "How much?" "500 jewels."

The woman's eyes widened and the jaws of her friends fell open. "Jade green." the woman spoke confidently. The old man smirked and shook her hand, "Looks like we have a deal." and the woman smiled back.

AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaA

The man grabbed Sakura's hand and she screamed, "No! Let go of me!" Being a princess, Sakura had never encountered a situation such as this - alone in an alley with two unknown scary men and no bodyguards - and she was utterly terrified.

She didn't know what to do and more importantly, she wanted to be, if anything, alone in an alley with three men that she had recently been with, or at least one of them, "Itachi! Help, Itachi!" she shouted closing her eyes and pulling her hand free.

Eyes still closed, she ran forward and bumped into someone who hugged her gently but firmly with strong arms. She looked up with eyes on the verge of tears.

When she looked up...her eyes widened because it wasn't Itachi; it was the thug behind the one that grabbed her and he was grinning at her, his stained and broken teeth showing."Looks like she prefers me." he said and laughed maniacally. Sakura was petrified.

The man pressed her against the wall. Tears streamed down her face. She didn't know what was going on but she didn't like it. He started taking off her dress and she suddenly realized. She started screaming but he slapped her across the face shouting expletives at her and the other thug.

But she didn't stop screaming. She wouldn't. Someone had to hear her, no matter what. Someone would come. She kept her eyes closed and she kept screaming. She kept crying and she kept hoping someone would save her. She kept hoping.

Punches were suddenly heard and Sakura opened her eyes and gripped her dress when she felt the thug's hands jerked off her. Grunts of pain were heard and when she opened her eyes she saw the two men on the floor holding their stomachs and head etc.

She was about to look up but cloth suddenly covered her eyes as her savior embraced her. At this she was confused because she didn't know who in the world was hugging her. But he wasn't trying anything so she felt safe for the moment. She closed her eyes and let the scent of the man fill her with relief.

This familiar scent. She pushed the man away a little so she could see his face. "I...Itachi!" she practically screamed and glomped the rogue, tears endlessly spilling down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Sakura." he said softly, his voice muffled by her hair. The heat from his breath on her neck made her smile to herself: she felt safe, and she didn't want anyone else because she knew she would never feel this kind of safety with anyone else.

"I'm sorry too." she responded after sniffling. He helped tie up her dress at the parts where the man had ripped the buttons off and she blushed.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked, focused on his new-found talent at dress-making/repairing. "I was...sort of jealous about how you let that woman hang around you and walk with us in the town."

"Really? Jealous?" he said, his playful smirk appearing once more on his face. Her cheeks went red and she pouted, "H-hey! If you didn't let her hang on you like the slut she was-"

He pushed her against the wall, his forehead on her hers and looked into her eyes whispering, "I thought you didn't love me anymore?" "You must be joking I never said a word like that." she responded just as softly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He only smirked before placing his lips on hers and enjoying finally being reunited with the cherry taste he'd been without for so long and glad she returned his kiss with just a much passion.

He suddenly broke and knew she wanted more, they hadn't kissed in like what, more than a month? He explained, "Let's get out of here before those guys wake up. We can all rent rooms at the inn here." she nodded but shuddered at the thought of them touching her. Realizing this, Itachi wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder and leaning into it, they both left the alley walked to the Ranphah Inn.

After paying for and led into the two rooms Itachi went outside while Sakura took a shower to get rid of the thugs smell and whistled a low tune. Two figures appeared from down the street and ran towards him. "We were looking for you!" Deidara said winded from running for the past half hour.

Itachi apologized and explained the situation to the men. They followed him to the rooms and waited for Sakura. She emerged in a white robe provided by the inn and looked at the three men sitting staring at her - Itachi and Deidara sitting on the bed [Deidara lying] and Kisame in an armchair - as she closed the door Kisame stood up and was about to ask her but Deidara jumped up and flew to her first, "Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!!!!!!! I heard you got attacked and almost raped are you okay?!!!!!!!! Please say that you're okay?!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he said and hugged her. Everyone only sweat dropped at the overactive young man.

"Yes I'm fine I did not get raped Deidara, thanks to Itachi." she responded glancing at the black-haired man that was now lying with a pillow over his face. He raised a thumb at the mentioning of his name. "So...Sakura-chan's still a virgin?" he asked slowly and everyone nodded.

"So there's no need to worry Itachi! You still get a chance to have her first time!" and everyone fell anime style [Itachi fell off the bed]. Sakura got up first and bonked him on the head, her face red, "What's that supposed to mean Deidara! Don't go saying such things!"

He held his head and sobbed, "What did I do? I only said the truth" he whimpered and rolled across the floor still holding his head stopping at the bed post and propping himself onto it.

Itachi had climbed back onto the bed and put the pillow on his face before anyone could see is expression. Sakura looked at the motionless figure and sighed.

"Maybe I'll get Sakura's first time!" Deidara chirped cheerfully to himself but still out loud and everyone [ including Itachi] shouted out 'what the hell!' at the same time. Itachi jumped up and started whacking Deidara with the pillow. Sakura joined in tickling them giggling.

"Like I'll ever give Sakura to you you little perv!" Itachi shouted and Sakura said at the same time, "Like I'd ever let you get my first time!"

They both stopped and looked at each other. Sakura's cheeks were red and Itachi's face was a very light shade of pink. "Are you...blushing?" she said but before Itachi could say anything the room light went out and everyone looked up to see a large shadow coming down on them

"BELLY FLOP!!!" Kisame shouted out and everyone screamed.

The bed bounced up and down and everyone's laughter died out slowly with happy and content sighs. "Kisame! You're touching me the wrong way!" Deidara shouted and Kisame immediately rolled off everyone apologizing.

Itachi decided to prevent the awkward silence, "So Sakura, we were think of letting Deidara stay in your room but with what he just said..." Itachi trailed off.

"What!?! You were really going to? I was going to get the chance to sleep with Sakura-chan!?! I can't believe I spoiled that!" he said pouting and crossed his arms over his chest. Sakura only giggled and played with the blonde's hair. At this he cheered up a bit and smiled happily once more like a child.

"I'm in that room." Kisame spoke up and walked outside, "See you guys I'm going to sleep." "Yeah, since I'm not going to get the chance to sleep with the prettiest girl in Rovella I guess I'm stuck with fish man oh well but he is so sleeping on the floor!" Deidara said wriggling out of Sakura's half embrace and sitting on the edge of the bed facing the other two.

"Don't think I didn't know this was part of your plan the whole time though Itachi! You're a sneaky one." Deidara said eyeing the rogue with his right pupil. Itachi looked at him confused and Sakura mirrored it looking at both men one after the other.

Deidara didn't say anymore but got up and walked outside and gave a small wave before closing the door. Kisame was on the wall beside the door in the dim hall way with his arms folded over his chest. As Deidara closed the door his smile disappeared,

"I can't keep pretending, can I, Kisame?" he said looking at the man before him. "It's something the entire country will have to live with, not just you. Remember that." and the blue man pushed himself off the wall with his back and the two walked into the room next door.

**BAM!!!! THERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!! CHYAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SUPER COOL, MYSTERIOUS DEIDARA AT THE END XD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LEASE REVIEW GUYS IT'S REALLY APPRECIATED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!**


	18. Chapter 18 Last Night Together?

**HEY GUYS IM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER YAY FOR YOU GUYS! SORRY THAT THE UPDATE WAS SO LATE [I completely forgot that valentine's day would be absolutely perfect for an update of this story ] . I didn't get any valentines and I don't have any and neither do my friends so we all had an emo valentine's day Friday since it was also Friday 13th ^^" so anyways!!! Here's another chapter! 18! [when will this finish? ^^']**

**Oh also, I'm sorry also about the late update because I was going to update at quarter to eight...yesterday...but FF was experiencing technical difficulties so yeah sorry.^^"**

**A Love Never Meant to Be**

**Chapter 18**

Deidara had switched off the light and the two now sat in darkness.

**[AWKWARD SILENCE]**

"So umm..." Sakura started, "Goodnight!" and she turned her back to him pulling the covers over her and tucking them under her chin. She was blushing like crazy now realizing the situation - sleeping with totally hot guy that she still likes even though she tried so hard not to but failed - and hoped he would do the same.

"Oh come on! Don't be like that Princess!" the rogue said and turned to where he thought she was in the darkness.

A tingle crept up her spine as an arm slowly crawled around her waist. Itachi was also under the covers [fufufufufu]. "Itachi What are you doing let me go!" she said trying to hide the fact that her heart was beating so hard for him right now. She [though she didn't want to] tried to pull his arm from her waist but his grip strengthened and closed tightly on her.

"Don't...pull me away..." he said softly. She could feel his breath on her ear. the sudden heat made her tense a bit. "Just stay like this...for a little while...please..?" he talked in the same tone. His breath this time melted her and as her body relaxed he pulled her closer to him. This startled her but she snuggled against the warmth on her back.

"Sakura...I haven't felt your warmth in so long..." he leaned his head to hers and smelt her hair. Strawberries. He pulled her closer and she leaned her head against his chest. She could hear his heartbeat. It was moderately fast. Like it was beating extremely fast before and was starting to slow down. Like he was also nervous about what he was doing. Like his slyness wasn't all just a game. And like his feelings right now were true.

"When was the last time I hugged you?" he asked, voice still soft, solemn and deep. "In the alley after you saved me." Sakura repeated, her voice calm. She was happy where she was now. She didn't have to worry if he would try anything right now because lying together was enough tonight. She knew and she knew that he knew that as well.

"That time doesn't count. You would've hugged anybody who saved you at that time." Itachi responded, "I mean, the last time we really hugged. For no reason other than..." he trailed off. "Love?" she finished his sentence and turned in his embrace so that she could see his face.

It was pitch black but there were two small windows that were open from earlier. The moonlight hit them and she could see his shining red eyes in the light. Blood red. She saw his famous smirk and smiled back, wrapping her arms around his neck and still looking at him.

"Well, there was that time that you kissed me and hugged me instead of leaving when I told you to on my balcony a few days back. Do you remember?" she said. His face expression changed to one that was hurt as he remembered all that happened that night [chapters 10-11]. Her face softened and she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek to comfort him.

His eyes were closed and he smiled at the gesture. His then groaned loudly and combed a hand through his hair, "Oh man!" "What?" Sakura asked, confused at what just happened.

"I just remembered! I promised your mom that I wouldn't kidnap you, remember?" he said and face planted the pillow sighing. Sakura only laughed, "Don't worry I'm sure she won't mind if things go on the way they are now." she finished smilingly reassuringly.

He propped his head up with his hand, his elbow on the bed, "Yeah but she scares me. I wonder if she remembers." "I'm sure she doesn't." Sakura replied, sleep in her voice.

**AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaA**

**[ROVELLA PALACE]**

"Itachi you liar!" the queen growled looking out of the throne windows and clenching her fists. The triumphant trumpeteers looked at her nervously.

**AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaA**

"Is the princess tired?" the rogue asked smirking slightly at her small yawn as she covered her mouth. "Yes. The princess is tired." She replied [that way pooh does when he's tired...so cute!-^w^-] and left her half-sitting position, pulling Itachi down with her.

"H-hey!" Itachi said but fell voluntarily. The princess moved her hands from his neck and placed them flat on his chest, snuggling more into him. He sighed into a smile looking down at her trying to find warmth and hugged her close once more and went to sleep.

**AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaA**

"You said you saw the princess!?! So where is she?!" the cloaked figure shouted impatiently.

"I already told you! We were together at the jewellery booth and she turned down this alley!" the woman replied.

"Well she's not here now is she?" the man said again.

"She wouldn't be here hours later! But I know she's around here somewhere! So stop pestering me and help to look! Geez! You're so impatient! Pink hair's not that hard to find!" she replied and looked down one of the streets.

"Hey you! Did you say pink hair?" a thug emerged from the shadows of the alleyway. "Depends." the cloaked figure replied.

"Well, I almost got to have a good time with her, but her boyfriend showed up." he said spitting on the ground. "Boyfriend?" the cloaked man said to himself but the woman spoke up, "What colour were her eyes?"

"Oh they was jade green! I never see a girl with those eyes afore!" the other thug spoke up walking to the group of people. The cloaked man and the woman looked at each other and smiled.

"Where'd she go?" they asked, almost too eagerly. "Why?" the smarter thug asked. "Is 10 jewels each a good enough reason?" the woman said.

the thugs looked at each other and grinned and the other two, "Okay!" they said. "Lead the way." the woman said and they followed the thugs to the inn.

"How did you get them to agree to just 20 jewels?" the cloaked man said. "Guys like them don't get a lot of money so something like that is the best thing in the world for them." the woman replied.

"We saw them sign in here." the thugs said. "Good job." the cloaked man said and gave them a bag that jingled when they shook it and ran happily down the street guffawing.

"Now what?" the woman asked bored. "Well, since i know the location, I can call in the 'authorities' and we'll get out reward in no time.

"Authorities?" the woman asked a little uncertain of agreeing to this deal. "Yes. You'll see. We'll meet here tomorrow in the morning. You can go home now knowing you'll come out big." and with that the cloaked man left the woman standing in front of the inn. She looked at the building, then walked in the opposite direction.

**AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaA**

"Waaw Itachi! You two really hit it off last night, didn't you!" a familiar voice piped up in the room. Itachi opened his eyes immediately and threw his pillow at the blonde trying his best not to shake Sakura and wake her up.

"Shut up Deidara she's still sleeping!" the rogue whispered back loudly. Deidara got up and mouthed an apology walking back to Kisame and snickering. "We should leave soon. Sakura's incident in the alley may have stirred up some anger among the men of this village." Kisame said matter-of-factly and ignoring the position Itachi was in.

Itachi had eased the princess off him and onto the pillow so that he was in a sitting position. He then slid off the bed and proceeded to put on a new shirt. "Is that your opinion or a fact?" he asked putting on his shoes.

"Opinion but they are true most of the time and you know that." Kisame replied helping collect their things.

"Hmm? What's going on?" Sakura said squinting from the light and reaching for her warmth. Deidara walked to her instead, "Umm, Sakura-chan we need to go really soon."

"How come?" she asked getting up slowly and rubbing her eyes. "Well, there's a chance that the Prince or your parents may know we're here." he answered and her eyes widened, "What!?! Why didn't you say so sooner!?" and she flung the covers off of her and ran to the bathroom.

Water was heard and then she emerged her face fresh and a toothbrush in her mouth. She grabbed some clothes and ran back inside the room. She quickly came back out again, "There!" but quickly ran to the mirror and started combing her hair in the bathroom. The door was open.

The men sweat dropped at how fast she was. "I can't wait to see my parents again!" she beamed. "Umm, Sakura, do you realize that we can't let them find us?" Itachi said from the door. "Why not?" she turned clipping her hair into a ponytail similar to the rogue's.

"Well, for one, we kind of did kidnap you, in case you forgot and thought you were just on a trip with us." he said gesturing his hand to Kisame and Deidara when he said 'us'. She walked out of the room and looked at them. The blonde grinned sheepishly.

"It kind of felt like a trip..." she said softly to herself more than to them. "It did, didn't it?" Deidara said grinning. Kisame grinned as well and Itachi smirked. Sakura smiled as well and for a moment the atmosphere lifted but everyone quickly moved to pack up and leave the room.

They made it outside safely and started to walk down the street to leave Ranphah. "Well, we just have to get out of here now." Deidara said and everyone nodded and started to disembark on the journey back 'home'.

"Hold it right there you four!"

a voice shouted out from behind and they turned around. All were shocked at the sight. Behind them was the cloaked figure and the woman that was with them yesterday. But more importantly, behind them, was Prince Lee of Prongel, and a squadron of soldiers armed and ready.

The three men would've laughed at them but now they had to protect Sakura and couldn't carelessly kill them all as they would do originally.

"Princess Sakura! Come over here to us! Quickly!" Lee called out to her and gestured with his hands for her to go to him. She hesitated but took a step forward. "Sakura." Itachi said softly and almost immediately and she took the step back instantly, looking at him as if asking him what she should do.

He looked back at her and for the first time in his life he didn't really know what to do. He'd never had to protect anyone before. He was usually the one killing the people that were protecting his target, not the other way around [minus the killing part I guess].

He took two steps forward and was in front of the three. They all looked at his back, upright and confident. "She's not going anywhere with you." he said coldly. And she shivered, remembering thoughts of that night they spent on her balcony.

"I thought you would say that rouge. That's why I brought my soldiers. Get him!" the Prince shouted and the soldiers ran forward. Itachi pulled out a sword from his clothing [O.O?]. Kisame pulled out an axe and Deidara took out a dagger. They all started forwarded but Sakura's scream made them look back.

More soldiers had poured out from the streets behind them and one had lifted Sakura and successfully made his way back to Lee surrounded by three other soldiers.

"Sakura!!" Itachi shouted out and started to follow but was blocked by the clashing of another soldiers blade. Kisame and Deidara were also 'pre-occupied 'and they couldn't get to her. "Itachi!" Sakura shouted out.

"Sakura!" Itachi returned her call and pushed off a soldier making him fall on three behind him and clearing a path for the rogue. He sprinted for her but two big men grabbed his arms and held him on his knees in front of Lee. He was so close to her. He could see her being held by a soldier behind the Prince.

The men holding him were the thugs from the alley and their faces disgusted him. He didn't look at them long.

"You think you're so cool huh?" Lee said a punched Itachi in the face. Itachi lunged for him but the guards held him. Lee flinched but stood back up straight. Itachi smirked and almost laughed at the cowardice of this man. He couldn't imagine him with Sakura.

"Wipe that smug smirk off your face!" he said punching the rogue again. "Look at me!". Itachi didn't respond. He kept his face looking to the right. He could see Kisame struggling with ten guards and Deidara was unconscious, being dragged by his hair to where they were.

"I said look at me!" and Lee kicked Itachi in his stomach. the rogue grunted and his mouth opened in a pained sound. He breathed hard and looked up at the Prince, glaring. A trickle of blood escaped his lips. "Itachi!" Sakura screamed out. He glanced at her but kept his glare on Lee.

"So your name's Itachi huh?" Lee said trying to sound cool. "I'll remember that in court. You're a lucky person thief. I'm not one to shed blood meaninglessly. So you'll live. But we'll just see what the officials will say about you." he turned, "Not to mention the King, her father." he said looking at Sakura, whose eyes widened at the man.

He smiled and caressed her cheek but she wrenched a hand free of the guard and slapped him. His face was shocked and it quickly turned angry. He grabbed her hand and started to drag her down the street where a carriage could be seen a few miles down.

"Knock them all out and we'll carry them back to Rovella." Lee shouted out and pushed Sakura to a guard that carried her to the carriage. "Itachi!" she called out and looked at him the whole time.

"Sa-" Itachi started but the guard punched him in the stomach again and knocked the wind out of him. He heard her scream out and saw his teammates on the ground unconscious as he fell in slow motion. He looked up at her and saw her get pushed into the carriage. Then he closed his eyes.

**IT'S DONE!!!! CHAPTER 18!!!!!! Ha-ha! You thought they were going to do something didn't you! O.o?-^^ Now enjoy your Ash Wednesday guys! -^^-**

**AND THE PLOT THICKENS ONCE MORE!!!! WILL THERE EVER BE A HAPPY ENDING!?! TUNE IN NEXT TIME ON A LOVE NEVER MEANT TO BE!!!!**


	19. Chapter 19 Return to Rovella

**THANK YOU THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!! XD!!!!!!!!!...even though there were mainly from one person [i thanks you raishowna ^^'] **

**WELL, OVERALL, I WAS TOTALLY HAPPY TO SEE THAT 13 OUT OF 16 NEW EMAILS CAME FF SO THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED OR DID AN ADD FAVORITE THING!!!!! X3!!!!!**

**I now feel motivated to write the next chapter so yay!!! ^^' [gets hit on head by FAIL sign] stupid fail sign...oww...o.o. ANYWAYS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I would like to but I don't own Naruto.**

Italics are for thoughts and the previously below.

**bold words are words that are emphasized in speech.**

**A Love Never Meant To Be**

**Chapter 19**

Previously on 'A Love Never Meant To Be' : _Prince Lee has successfully found Princess Sakura! Itachi, Kisame and Deidara are unconscious! Everyone's going back to Rovella now, it's all coming to an end! The final twist! _[lol I so want to be a Pokémon narrator XD]

"My Princess, are you alright? What did that man do to you?" Lee talked to her as if he actually cared. For once. She only looked out the window, trying to gather up what royalty atmosphere she could. Her mind was racing again.

_"I wonder if he's okay? They're supposed to be carrying them to Rovella as well, but how are they carrying them? What if they're dragging them the whole way!?! That's horrible! I hope they're okay. I wish Lee hadn't found me!! I knew that woman couldn't be trusted! geez! We shouldn't have let her hang around with us! We're always encountering so much trouble. It really is as if no one and nothing wants us to be together...but I want to be together..._

"He hurt you didn't he?" she bit her lip, "That man, he doesn't deserve to be called a man!" she clenched her fists, "Thinks he can do whatever he feels like-" she slapped him across him face.

"Don't talk about him like that! You don't know anything about him! You're just like my father! Assuming he's bad before you even talk to the guy!! He didn't hurt me! He didn't do anything to me! And he's way better than you! He's nicer and sweeter and even has more fashion sense than you do!" she shouted back in his face.

He slapped her back and she fell down onto the carriage seat, "Don't you **dare** behave like that with me! If you are to marry me then you'll have to learn some rules Sakura." he said his voice low. Sakura stared at him angrily. Her cheek was red and stinging and hot tears fell down the sides of face and onto the seat under her.

"You do what _**I**_ say and you don't _**chat**__**back**_. You do what _**I**_ tell you to do without complain as well. You're a very beautiful woman Sakura, but your behaviour needs to be _**fixed**_. But don't worry, we'll fix it, _**together**_." he said squeezing her hands. She screamed in pain but he didn't loosen his grip.

"Right now, however, we are entering Rovella, _**your**_ hometown. And I doubt you want your people to know that instead of proudly representing your country with _**me**_, you've been fooling around with a common thief."

Sakura's eyes widened and her body stiffened. On one hand her brain was asking how did he know? On the other hand, he was right. Even if he didn't know and just assumed. None of her people knew of her secret affair with Itachi, and she wanted to keep it that way.

If she showed any amount of resistance to marrying Lee and any amount of affection to Itachi in court, her speech would've been for naught and she would lose the trust of all her citizens. The prince noticed she had stopped fighting him and he released her slowly.

When she didn't move, he smirked and sat back down on the other side of the carriage in his chair. "I see you're thinking deeply on my words princess. That's a good thing. Oh look, your people have come to greet you. Would you like me to help you out to greet them?" he asked still smiling evilly.

"...N...no." she coughed out. Her tears had dried on her face but she remained frozen, lying on the chair and looking at the roof of the mode of transportation carrying her through the grand city to the palace.

Seeing as she would not move, Lee sighed and opened the door to the carriage. He quickly closed it and sat beside the man leading the carriage, "She says she doesn't want to stop in town to say hello. Carry her straight home."

The man nodded and tugged the reins of the three horses to speed up a little. Lee had untied his horse from the other two and rode it ahead of the carriage to make it easier to get to the castle. He waved at the townsfolk and flashed them a brilliant smile.

The people were cheering but the cheering dropped by a large scale immediately when they only saw Lee emerge from the carriage. Where was Sakura? They were concerned. Lee noticed this, nodded to the man behind him, and the carriage sped up quickly rolling through the city to the palace.

On arriving, all the maids, butlers, horse keepers, guards, triumphant trumpeteers and Tenten were standing outside the castle cheering and calling out to Sakura. The King and Queen were also there, standing on the first steps of the stairs from the grand doors of the castle.

Everyone was happy when they heard news of where Sakura was. They were now ecstatic to learn that Lee had found her and taken her back to Rovella. They all stood proudly waiting for her.

Lee dismounted his horse and walked proudly to the carriage, his ego getting the better of him. "Do not worry anymore parents and employees of my future queen! For I have rescued Princess Sakura from the evil clutches of these men!" and Lee turned pointing to the guards dragging three men forward.

They threw the men in front of them and they hit the floor. Itachi had regained half of his consciousness and groaned. The maids gasped, "He's waking up! Is he going to attack us?!" but the guard behind him stepped on his back and pushed his face into the dirt, "Lie down for a while, punk." and spit in his hair.

The queen gasped at the man and the floor. She held her hands to her face and looked to the carriage. The door remained closed. She wondered what had happened. Was what Sakura said about Lee true?

The King noticed his wife's expression and looked at the man before taking in a short breath himself and shouting out, "It's him! He's that thief who tried to kidnap my daughter the first night!! Arrest him immediately!! He does not need to be sent to court!" pointing an accusing finger at Itachi who remained on the floor.

The queen quickly pulled down his hand, "Wait! Don't do anything yet! Prince Lee!" , "Yes, your majesty?" Lee replied bowing quickly. "Where is my daughter?" she asked, a hint of anger in her voice.

"R-right here your majesty! She's in the carriage! I'll help her out now! Forgive me for not leading her out sooner! I just thought you would want to remove these men from her sight first." he said and quickly ran to the door.

"He's right you know dear, that would be a very gentlemanly thing to-" , **"Open the door, Lee." **she said glaring at the boy. Everyone was silent. Never mess with the Queen when she's angry. All of Rovella knew that.

Lee opened the door and reaching for Sakura. From everyone's point of view, it looked as if Lee was struggling with her, "Come on Sakura, you're mother is asking for you," Lee said the way you would say that to a child, "Let's g-" An arm was suddenly seen and Lee flew backwards hitting the floor hard.

Sakura jumped out of the carriage and everyone gasped. Her clothes were ruffled and torn in some places, her hair was falling out of its ponytail and there were bruises on her arms. Her cheek facing the crowd was deep red.

"How dare _**I**_? How dare _**you**_! You-" , "_**Sakura!**_" the King shouted and she stopped talking immediately. Her eyes widened but returned to their normal size. She stood up straight and slowly turned to the man that called her.

"Sakura!" her mother called out. Sakura's eyes softened. She was overjoyed to see her daughter again but also terrified at her appearance. What in the world happened to her? The Queen was about to run towards her but the King put his hand in front of her and stopped her. He was still like a statue.

Sakura's gaze hardened again and she looked at her father again, "Yes, father?" she said almost mocking him. His eyebrows furrowed and he took a deep breath to try and calm himself.

"_**Sakura. Apologize to Lee.**_" he said with nothing happy in his voice that was thrilled to see her. She suddenly looked like she was going to scream at him. She quickly closed her eyes and looked down, then back up to him, "No father. I will not." she said staring the King back with the same cold eyes he was giving her.

The king didn't move. He did not falter, "Apologize for punching him in the face. That is _**never **_something you are to do to him. Especially now that you are to be married in a few days."

"HA!" she laughed out snobbishly. She turned to look at Lee but he was pretending to be more hurt than he really was and she could see he was hiding a sly smirk behind a hand.

Her eyes widened again as she remembered the conversation in the carriage. She was half-way through with a plan and this wasn't helping. She closed her eyes again and took a deep breath before swallowing her pride, "Prince Lee of Prongel, I apologize for hitting your face. I hope you can forgive me for such actions."

He sighed and got up slowly brushing off his clothes, "Well, I'm sure I can find it somewhere in my heart to excuse this action. I'm sure your attitude will change as we live together in the future." he ended smirking and she almost went berserk. She was about to move for the bushy-eye browed man again but a voice stopped her.

"Sa...kura." She froze and looked slowly in the direction of the three men on the floor. Itachi had turned his face so he could see her. He tried to smile but the pain in his stomach made him close his eyes and cringe. She closed her eyes as well, trying not to let the tears flow.

Her mother led her up the stairs. The King stood in front of them. He looked down at her with his eyes only. His face was cross."Let us pass." the Queen said, no compassion in her voice. The King looked on, closed his eyes, turned and walked through the doors.

"You have disgraced me and your mother in front of our people. You have disgraced your title as princess of Rovella, and you have disgraced me as your father. You may stay here, but consider yourself a guest with no relation to me, Haruno Sakura."

Sakura's eyes widened. The tears fell. "You cannot mean that!" The Queen shouted beside her but the King kept walking. He entered the throne room and closed the door.

Sakura took her mother's arms from around her and the woman looked at her in confusion. "Go after him mo...your highness. I'll be in... the princess' room." She walked down the corridor and turned the opposite direction from the King.

Everyone looked to the doors. The Queen turned to around to the crowd. "Lee, we will see you at court." Lee nodded and skedaddled away on his horse. Relieved to be allowed to leave. "Well? What are you waiting for? Get back to work!"

The butlers and maids jumped slightly at being shouted at and quickly ran up the stairs on either sides of her, the trumpeteers following. She closed her eyes and sighed. She opened her eyes after the stampede had ended and looked at the three men on the ground, the guards around them awaiting orders.

"Take them to the cells of the Palace. I will deal with them later. Lift them gently!" she shouted midway of a guard slinging Deidara over his shoulder. The blonde groaned. "Do not harm them any further. They are to carried there, placed down _**gently**_ and left _**alone**_. _**Is that clear**_?"

"Yes your highness!" and the men followed her orders exactly. She sighed and looked to the sky, before turning and entering the palace.

**RAWR ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER!!XD!!!! Sakura has returned home but the friendly family atmosphere is no longer there! No longer a daughter but only a guest, can she turn the hearts of her people in court? Stay tuned for the next chapter!!!!XD **


	20. Chapter 20 Court

**RAWRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!o!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I HAVE RETURNED AGAIN TO FINISH THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!o!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!![lol]**

**Maybe it's done, maybe it isn't, but then again, you guys never do read this do you?^^". Here's the next chapter!! Chapter20!**

**A Love Never Meant To Be**

**Chapter 20**

**[IN SAKURA'S ROOM] **

**Sakura Pov**

[sigh]

I am no longer that man's daughter huh?

Still, I have a duty to my people. I still have a mother and I must be strong. I will **not** marry Lee and I **will **rule this country as its Queen, with or without a King...but hopefully with Itachi.

**Narrator Pov**

Sakura took a bath and changed her clothes. She combed her hair and stared in the mirror after she was done, _"I will be the new face of Rovella..I don't know if I really want this...but right now, I just hope Itachi and the others are okay..."_

"Sakura?" a soft voice sounded from behind her door. "Come in." she said and her mother came in quietly and closed the door. She sat beside Sakura and looked into the mirror with her. "I have such a beautiful daughter. You will make a wonderful queen Sakura."

She brushed the princess' hair with her hand a few times before the pink-haired girl broke into tears and hugged her mother. "Sshh. It's okay. Don't worry dear. I'm here for you. Everyone's here for you. It's really your father and Lee who's not on your side. All of Rovella really wants to see your smiling face. We are all with you. And we'll all get through this together."

Sakura's tears lessened and her sobs quieted. "Thank you mom." she said in a muffled voice through the Queen's clothing.

**AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaA**

**[IN COURT]**

Sakura was the last to enter the court. In truth, it wasn't a real court scene. More like an alternate version where there were less jury, a council instead of judges and everyone in the crowd loved Sakura and would definitely vote for her if there was an election.

Everyone else had already been seated and waiting on her. Her mother walked in with her. All turned to look at her and she hesitated but put on her fake smile and walked forward. As she reached the front, her mother left her and sat on the high podium with the council. She looked to her left and saw Itachi, Deidara and Kisame. They all smiled at her and Deidara waved. She smiled back then looked to her right and saw Lee pull a chair back for her.

She sighed but smiled at him and took the seat beside him [and restrained herself from beating him up with it]. The council comprised of the King and Queen of Rovella, the legislature of Rovella [which were about two old men and one youngish one] and one representative from Prongel. The man from Prongel was actually Prince Lee's personal servant.

As Sakura sat down everyone stood up and she was startled. "Let the council begin!!!" One of the old men said loudly and everyone sat down. By the time Sakura had stood up everyone had sat down and so she was the only one standing, again. She sighed and sat down.

Deidara snickered and people in the audience smiled and giggled. The King then spoke up, "Today we are dealing with a case of kidnapping concerning the three men to my right, and...Princess Sakura of Rovella."

_"So he won't even acknowledge me as his daughter in court?"_ Sakura thought as she looked at him sitting down. "Prince Lee of Prongel, You will be the first to speak." the old man from before said while looking at some papers.

Lee stood up and proudly walked to the middle of the room, between the two desks, Sakura on his right, Itachi on his left, and the council in front of him. He made a slight bow before starting. Turning around he spoke out loudly to the crowd of people.

"Rovellians!!! I am delighted you could all come to this today and I am sorry for taking time out of your day!!" "Get on with it!" a small voice shouted from the crowd near the back and everyone laughed. The King hit the desk with his mallet and all was silent.

Lee cleared his throat, "As I was saying, all of you may not have known about the secret events that have been happening over the period of the past two months since my proposal to this beautiful young lady," Lee gestured to Sakura with a hand but she wouldn't take her eyes off of her father. She was going to stare him down into a sea of guilt.

The King shifted in his chair, aware of her gaze, "Continue Lee."

"Yes, **[CUTS U INTO TWO BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!XD]**

**OK PAUSE. I NEED YOUR FEEDBACK GUYS. DO U REALLY WANT ME TO WRITE EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENS IN THE COURT SCENE? [cause I don't really want to ] OR SHOULD I JUST SKIP TO THE END SO YOU CAN SEE ALL THE ROMANCE AT THE END?!!-^^" **_**~ u know u like that part better ~**_

**So I am cutting it here [again] and we are having a vote! Review and tell me if you really want to see this or just the end when Sakura convinces everyone and we all boot the King and have a happy ending? O.o? REVIEW OR I WON'T KNOW!!!! XO!!!!!!!...*sigh* there goes my hopes of ending this at 20 ...REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O!!!!!!!!!!!**


	21. Chapter 21 Lee's Speech

**OK I AM EXTREMELY STREMELY STREEMLI SORRY FOR TAKING SOOOOOOOO LONG TO UPDATE!!!!! There...I guess I didn't really want it to end...nope, I'm just lazy XD. Well, there's not much of an author's note except that out of the THREE people that voted [thanks to you guys - itachimeri1989; Aly123654; and Haruno Sakura] I am going to end up writing the court scene because, two of three guys, sorry ^^. Well, here's chapter 21 of this story. Hope you guys like it.^^**

**DISLCAIMER:** I do not own Naruto in the same way I have not owned Naruto for 20 chapters.

**A Love Never Meant To Be**

**Chapter 21**

**bold words are stressed in speech**

_thoughts are in italics_

**[STILL IN COURT]**

"Yes Your Highness. The man to my left, "Lee glared at Itachi, "is actually a very notorious thief who is wanted all over the country of Rovella and actually has a very large bounty on his head in other regions. He has been seen committing crimes in neighbouring countries as well, but, the act that he performed that led to the chain of events that followed occurred about one month ago."

Murmurs were heard in the court amongst the townsfolk as none of them knew this. Others were silent because they knew the real reason behind some of Itachi's so called 'crimes'. Lee took two slow steps forward as he continued,

"In fact, the night that this man carried out such a crime was the exact same night I enjoyed my first meal with the Haruno family..." he trailed off purposefully.

"That same very night, after I had left of course, because if I were present-"

"Stay focused and do not trail off Prince Lee." The King warned and Lee nodded after he was finished. "Yes well, that is an entirely different story. You are right. Back to the event, after I had left, quite late in the night, that man," Lee shouted and turned swiftly trying to poke Itachi from far with his finger,

"Attempted to steal from the royal family of Rovella!"

[SILENCE]

The audience was dead quiet, as if they expected that he was going to say that.

Lee stood up straight after a few seconds of not realizing his position [he was in the 'I challenge you to a duel!" pose XD] and cleared his throat. He looked around and saw the bored faces telling him to go on.

"Um, hello? Did you hear me? The man attempted to steal from the King's household!" Lee repeated wondering why the crowd was not on his side.

"Yeah, and?" the same voice that told him to hurry up spoke up again from a different spot in the crowd. Lee was sweating slightly: he didn't like the atmosphere.

"Well, I thought you guys would react to that as it isn't a norm among royalty..."

The crowd remained dead and stared at him. There was shuffling near the front and whispers from a small group of five just behind Itachi, Kisame and Deidara.

"Oh! It's my turn isn't it?" A young man whispered rather loudly. "Yes you idiot! Get out there!" and the two men on either side of him roughly pushed him out of his chair.

He had a cardboard sign and when he got off the floor and picked up his sign he walked to the centre of the room and held it up. On the cardboard sign was printed in large, bold letters, **GASP.**

Everyone in the crowd looked at it, and then followed the instructions, gasping in unison and sounding like the crowd in SSBB when a character like Zelda/Sheik gets mage owned by Mr. Game-and-Watch.

When Lee saw the young man he sweat dropped. Sakura and the council followed suit. Itachi's group only smiled. The Prongel representative only sighed.

"Well, moving right along!" Lee took all attention back to him and continued bellowing his lecture,

"After stealing from specifically the Princess Sakura, my beautiful fiancée, "he looked to her again but she was looking out the window and he fell anime style but quickly regained his stance continuing,

"he had the audacity to return to the palace on more than one occasion and threatened the Princess-"

"What!?" Itachi and Sakura stood up and responded simultaneously. They looked at each other but were quickly reprimanded by the King's mallet, "You cannot disrupt someone else, as they cannot disrupt you." and sat back down.

"On about his third 'visit' to her, the guards were in pursuit of him but he escaped them at the last minute and whatever he did had left the Princess in tears."

The man to the left the young man with the **GASP** cardboard sign stood up and showed his sign to the townspeople.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW...POOR SA-KU-RA." they all responded in unison although the last part was jumbled as many started after each other and some couldn't read well.

The man ran back to his seat and high-fived his friends.

"Well, after all that, Sakura-" "Prin**cess** Sakura." Sakura corrected him and he repeated her after apologizing.

"had finally complied with my request that she come stay with me in Prongel where it is much safer and _that man,"_ Lee pointed again at Itachi who only sighed, "would not be able to reach her."

"And I am sure you all remember the ceremony."

The crowd nodded and murmured in agreement. Lee nodded as well and went on,

"What you don't know, however, is that, about halfway between Prongel and Rovella, after we had done so much progress and were well on our way home-"

_"OUR?" _Sakura thought.

"Itachi struck again!" Lee turned to said man puffing out air and looking slightly red. He was a great actor in back in his hometown.

"We all thought it was the end of him, that he was done, and that after going through all of this, we wouldn't see this man anymore! But no!"

Lee dramatically threw his arms up in the air while turning around and walking back to the council.

"I am a true witness to what had happened on that day and at that time Your Majesty."

The queen cleared her throat. "And Your Highness as well, forgive me."

He turned back to the crowd with a swish of his feet, "A few rocks fell from the mouths of the caves we passed, but we ignored it. That was our mistake. Itachi had taken hiding there; and this time he had reinforcements!"

The crowd was silent and he turned to look at the men at the front but they shook their heads. Lee waved them off and continued,

"They clouded the vision of my men and I, and he succeeded in kidnapping my love." he turned once more to Sakura but she was cleaning her nails and she looked up suddenly,

"Huh? I heard my name?" she looked around confused.

**LAUGH**. The crowd roared in laughter and Lee turned and shooed the last of the trio away. They all high-fived each other and sat back feeling accomplished in life.

Lee closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying not to break in front of such a large audience. He looked up smiling suddenly and continued once more,

"Well, I am unaware of what those three evil men did to her while they kept her ransom somewhere in the outskirts of Rovella, but I would not let him win!"

"I sent out spies and mercenaries to all neighbouring towns of Rovella and had my men patrol the forests unfortunately to no avail...until finally!" he shot his index finger in the air and startled droopy listeners,

"Finally, one of the men I hired sent note of her location in a nearby town of Ranphah. As soon as I heard, I set out for the town with about three troops. I was determined to get her back. And I did." he ended triumphantly turning to the council smiling confidently.

"I have only just briefed you on the facts and the facts alone dear people of Rovella. I hope you understand that this man should not be allowed to leave this place without a punishment!" Lee said with his back to them as he walked to his seat while accusing the ceiling with his finger.

He sat comfortably beside Sakura and turned to her smiling slyly, "Just a few more minutes dear. We'll hear this guy's sorry opposition and then I'll be showing you your new room."

He quickly kissed her on the cheek and she had to try with all that was within her not to knock his block off right that moment.

The audience did not applaud Lee as he sat, rather one or two did, and a few coughed, one sneezed and one screamed as her little brother yanked her pigtail.

The King banged his mallet, "Prince Lee has spoken. Now we will hear from the defending side, Uchiha Itachi. If it were up to me, you wouldn't be getting a say, but everyone gets a chance by these rules." he grumbled.

Itachi stared at the old man as he spoke with an emotionless face, sighed when he was finished speaking, then slowly got up and walked to the centre of the room.

A little girl ran in front of him and held up a sign as high as she could on her tip toes. **APPLAUD. **And the crowd applauded.

Lee's jaw dropped and he motioned wordlessly at the council who glanced at him then looked back at the rogue.

She turned to Itachi grinning confidently and taking deep breaths. He could tell she was nervous about doing what she did and rewarded her with a small smile and tickled her back to her mother who welcomed her back with a big hug and nodded at the rogue. He followed suit and went back to the middle of the room.

The atmosphere lightened up as others enjoyed the little performance they saw and some clapped the girl as she ran to her mom and buried her face in embarrassment and pure joy.

**BAM!!! Well, would you look at that? Lee's speech took up the entire chapter! Whoops! Well, the next chapter is where all the twists happen so stay tuned! This soap opera's coming to an end! You must however continue reviewing!o...please?**


	22. Chapter 22 Itachi's Speech

**OK SO I'M FINALLY GOING TO FINISH THIS!!!CHYAAAA!!!! Or at least try...so onward with Itachi's speech! What will happen? I hope you people will vote [no one votes anymore *sighs*TT_______________TT] but I will still write! For the sake of ending this! ONWARD! TO VICTORYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!! [Oh and Happy April Fool's Day everybody!!!-^^- did you know it's called El Dia De Los Inocentes in Spanish? which means day of the naive but everyone thinks its day of the innocents and so we plunder them with pranks because the children of this world are evil BWA HAHA HAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD!!!!!!! ]**

**A Love Never Meant To Be**

**Chapter 22**

Itachi stared out into the crowd of people and actually wasn't all that afraid: he knew practically all of them. He took in a breath and started,

"My name is Uchiha Itachi, and, according to many, I am a notorious thief that commits crimes over the country."

"And it is true that, one night, coincidentally the night Prince Lee had dinner with the royal family of Rovella, I had been paid and instructed to steal an item from the very said family."

At this the crowd gasped but it was more of a sarcastic gasp and Itachi looked down using his bangs to hide his smile. He looked up and continued,

"To be specific, the item I was to steal was a pendant that she always wore that was said to be given to her by her late grandmother. But Prince Lee got his facts wrong;"

the crowd started to murmur amongst themselves but the King silenced them.

"Sakura- Princess Sakura," he turned to her and she smiled. Lee scoffed, "told me about her history with the pendant and of her grandmother and I didn't steal it in the end but left."

The men started to grumble in their low whispers and Itachi answered them, "I know, I know, I'm getting soft, but, you'll see."

He turned and faced the council,

"Before I allegedly 'threatened' the Princess, I met her in town, "he looked at her and she was telling him with her eye not to say anymore but he replied with his own two that they would have to tell everything if they wanted to get out of this together. She nodded and sighed keeping her eyes closed.

The crowd started to talk amongst themselves louder and even the King looked at bit puzzled but quieted the audience and told the rogue to continue.

"She was being chased by two guards when I found her and rescued her from them. After we lost them, we had time to talk to each other."

"And in our unexpected meeting, we introduced ourselves and actually got along fine, "he started to smirk and she, blush and look away. The King noticed this.

"And in fact, _she_, asked me to visit her at her window-"

"Impossible!" Lee shouted getting up and pushing his chair back, "The Princess of Rovella would never ask **you** of all people-"

but Itachi interjected, "Excuse me sir, but it is very rude to interrupt me while I am giving my side of this story, especially in court. You have said your part, now please sit and remain quiet for the remainder of the day." Itachi said in monotone like a recording and led the Prince to his seat.

He winked at Sakura who tried to hide her smile in vain. Then walked back to the centre of the room.

"And the Prince is wrong again because I have never once threatened this young lady, "he looked at Sakura who nodded her head in agreement, "If any, it was I who threatened you." she replied remembering all their moments together.

Itachi nodded slowly to himself and continued, "The night the King and his guards found Sakura in tears, that very same night, a few hours before, Sakura and I, confessed to each other."

The boy was quick this time and held up his cardboard sign which the crowd followed instinctively. **GASP**

"Yes. We Did. And if any of you know me, confessions are not something that I do. Which is one of the reasons I have been so feared among many: my job is top priority...well, was."

**AAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWW...Po- **the crowd stopped. There was a blank sheet of paper covering the poor Sakura part on the sign from before but the P and o of poor was still showing.

"And even the Queen found us together on that balcony," he turned to her and she nodded, "That was the first time I have ever seen you up close My Lady. And I thank you for allowing me to meet with her-"

"You knew!?!" The King jumped up looking down at his wife. She only sighed and nodded again, "And you didn't tell me!? You approved of our daughter going behind her fiancé's back and having an affair with another man!?"

The crowd suddenly became very silent.

The Queen looked up at him, "I do not approve of Lee as my daughter's husband. I in fact, approve of her relationship with this man before me than of any man you have ever chosen." she said slightly raising her voice.

"I cannot believe you! You were helping her all this time! And you didn't tell me!"

"And at the end of all of this I hope you will see why! Now sit down and let him finish." the Queen said and the King reluctantly followed her orders. "Continue, Itachi." they both said in unison but with different tones of voice.

Itachi nodded and turned back to the crowd, "Unfortunately, when I found out she was engaged to this guy," he pointed at Lee casually and Lee scowled, "I didn't know what to say or do, so, I ran."

The crowd murmured but Itachi quieted them down as he continued speaking, "Yeah I know. It was a cowardly thing to do, but she was my first love, and I knew she would be my only one...and I didn't want to lose that, but I knew I couldn't win."

Tears appeared in Sakura's eyes because she too vividly remembered that night. People in the crowd started to sniffle while the husky men you would find in the bar nodded their heads slowly.

"I mean, you guys know how I am, right? Never thought of women, not once, the way I thought of her..." he kept trailing off his sentences.

Sakura looked at him but he kept his back to her, almost as if he didn't want her to see his face.

"Of course, I didn't know I would end up here but I'll continue. After our little 'fight' and I had left I went to the bar. If the guy that confronted me there is present today or any of the men in the bar that night, you should know what comes next."

Many men nodded and some of their wives whacked them on the back of their heads with a book etc. and scolded them for going to the bar when she specifically told him not to.

"The man that confronted me told me I couldn't kill the Prince, but I could kidnap the Princess, and though he was joking, I did precisely that."

"After the ceremony, halfway on their journey to Prongel, I kidnapped Princess Sakura from Prince Lee and his men and carried her to a base with my two acquaintances, Kisame and Deidara."

The two waved at mention of their name.

"She was reluctant to go with me however because she didn't think I would come back for her after our argument, and I don't blame her, I don't think I would have either."

"But after that, she was given her own separate room in the base and her own privacy, excluding one incident in the bathroom with Deidara."

At this the audience chuckled because they all knew the kind of person Deidara was.

"Apart from that, nothing was done that would harm her. We played catch, took a hike, played in a spring, watched the sunset, and took a trip to town, in summary. In conclusion, we treated her like a normal friend and we all just hung-out for a few days in a nearby forest. You can ask her after this. I can honestly say I nor Kisame and Deidara, did anything to her."

Sakura nodded her head, "and I can honestly agree." she replied.

He nodded too but continued without looking at her, "We took a trip to Ranphah, after asking her if she wanted to go mind you, and there we well, looked at jewellery and stayed the night at an inn."

He turned in a circle, "It was the very next morning when we were leaving, that the Prince had found us and brutally attacked us carrying Sakura - Princess Sakura sorry- into a carriage and back here. We were dragged unconscious by some means that were very harsh for we were very sore when we woke up."

"We were then placed in a cellar and waited until court today. Those are my facts."

The audience started to clap but Itachi held up a hand, "I'm not done though." They made sounds of confusion that echoed in the hall.

"I want to explain my actions. The reason I attempted to steal that pendant was because I was instructed to, not to take advantage of the Princess, You highness. "he spoke directly to the King.

"When I met her in town, I did not attempt anything she did not approve of. She had voluntarily asked me to meet her. I did not threaten her."

"In the argument, she told me that she did not love the Prince, but for some reason me, and that she wanted to be with me, not him."

"It took me awhile, but I finally came to the conclusion that I shared the same exact feelings and thoughts that she did and so planned her kidnapping."

"I apologize for the kidnapping though it does no good but know that my intentions were good, because I, apart from her mother, was the only one who knew of her secret love for me and lack thereof for the Prince."

"And so I knew that what she was doing, she was not happy about and I had to stop her. She would not stop her own self. She told her herself that she was going to live for her country despite her personal desires. And though I truly respect that, I couldn't live with her eternal unhappiness, not without her."

"And so I kidnapped her and during that period, showed her that I still cared and still would always love her, and before she was taken to Rovella, we were actually on the same page. I think she is a few pages ahead now though." he said finally turning to her and she smiled sweetly. Tears were falling down her eyes.

Now the whole country knew of their relationship.

"I hope you can understand that I had good intentions behind all of my actions, if love is a good intention." he ended and walked back to his seat without another word.

There was silence, and then, a clap. Followed by another, until the whole crowd was giving him a standing ovation before he had reached his chair. His bangs covered the side of his face facing the crowd and he sat down.

He looked up at Sakura and the two smiled at each other and their laughs were droned out by all the fan girl cheering.

Everyone was happy, but two, the King and the Prince. The King stood up loudly and everyone quieted quickly sitting and not saying a word.

He was cross and glaring at the two lovers who sat on opposite sides of the room but could feel his gaze.

**BAM! ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!! IT'S ALMOST DONE!!!!!!!!!! WOO HOO!!!!!! I OFFICAILLY THINK THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST!!!!!CHYAAA**

**And according to my time, the day's not over yet! I still have five minutes!! so, HAPPY APRIL FOOL'S DAY EVERYONE!!!!!! [again ]**

**Today's my grandpa's birthday ^w^**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XO!!!!!!!!!!**


	23. Chapter 23 Happily Ever After

**HEY GUYS I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE BUT GUESS WHAT!?! THIS IS DEFINITELY THE LAST CHAPTER!!! THAT'S RIGHT! IT'S DONE!! SO YOU CAN STOP GOING 'OMG WHY WON'T SHE UPDATE BLARGH I WANT A COOKIE' AND GO READ A DIFFERENT STORY! [LIKE MY SONGFIC! XD] I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THE LAST CHAPTER! ENJOY! THANKS FOR READING THE WHOLE THING!!**

**A Love Never Meant To Be**

**Chapter 23**

The King opened his mouth,

"...So much has happened over the period of two months...but there is a consequence for everything."

Sakura immediately stood up, "May I speak Your Highness?" she knew it was rude to ask such a thing in the middle of his concluding speech but she had an idea of his answer and she didn't like it so it was her turn now.

The King turned his head to her slowly. She stared back at him quietly. Not a cough was heard. She continued,

"I am a witness as well in all of this."

Pause. He nodded slowly after some time and sat down once more with a sigh that echoed softly. Sakura walked forward, but she did not face the crowd. She looked at her parents, both of them.

"I don't have a speech today. I have only my thoughts on everything. Everything that has happened has affected me greatly and changed me into who I am today."

"I personally must say that I do not like the Prince of Prongel very much. He is a suck-up to you, and he thinks he is better than us. He is also a very abusive man."

"So I must tell you right now that I do not want to marry him. In fact, I have not wanted to marry anyone...everyone who proposed only liked me for the outside..."

She paused. The King was attentive now. He always perked up when he heard abuse because he hated people who were like that.

"Of course Lee didn't like me for my outside, or my inside for that matter. He simply didn't like me at all. We both do not like each other and that is the only thing that we agree on."

"Uchiha Itachi, however, was a thief that I met one night. He stole my first kiss-" The King frowned, "and he stole my heart."

"He is a nice person. A man who I know will protect me and actually cares about my happiness. He doesn't pretend to be someone else anytime he meets someone of a higher rank and he doesn't hurt me intentionally. He is funny and I get along with him and his friends well."

"If you put him in jail, I will go with him."

"If you kill him, I will kill myself."

"If you send him into exile, I will follow him, wherever he goes."

"Mother, I am in love with that man." she pointed at Itachi.

"Father, I would like to marry that man." she kept her hand there.

"I know he will make you country proud." she said turning to the crowd of people.

She turned back to her parents, "That is all that I want to say. I have made of my mind. I will follow my heart. What is your final decision?" she asked more as a statement.

The court was silent. No one knew what to say to that.

The Queen stood up and everyone looked at her. She froze at the heavy feeling of everyone's eyes on her and smiled.

"Well, Princess Sakura of Rovella, I, the Queen of Rovella, am giving you permission to marry this man and I hope the rest of your lives will be blessed."

She kept standing after that and said no more, as if waiting on something, or someone.

The King then stood up,

"Princess Sakura, you protect this man so bravely. There are no second thoughts in your mind when you speak of him. There is no hesitation, and no hint of lie. You speak truthfully, and you speak from your heart. That, my child, is called love." he smiled and she did so too.

"It is quite clear that you would die for this man, and he you. However, his acts were drastic. My concern, however, concerns Prince Lee. My daughter said you were abusive. Explain yourself."

Lee looked scared for a moment but hid it behind a cool face that still looked like it was about to explode, "Your Majesty, Your Highness, I do not know what the young lady is talking about! She must be suffering severely from all the excitement - perhaps a drink of water-"

Sakura didn't even look at him, "Excessive use of unnecessary titles and avoiding the point. The Prince is telling a lie." she stated matter-of-factly.

Before anybody realized, Lee ran across the room and slapped Sakura across her face, "Shut up!"

"Sakura!" Itachi shouted and ran to her pale figure on the ground.

"You think you can talk about me like that!?! If this was Prongel-"

"You bastard!" Itachi shouted and lunged for the Prince who freaked because he thought the rogue had a knife. Itachi started punching the man like crazy,

"Who the hell do you think you are don't you ever touch her again or I will personally kill you!"

"Arrest Prince Lee." The King said, while Itachi cursed Lee and punched him unconscious, his face emotionless. His hands were crossed over his shoulders.

Guards moved immediately, almost before the King gave the order and they pried Itachi off. The Prince sprinted off down the corridor but the guards standing there caught him and carried him back. He wrestled in vain.

"You coward!" Itachi shouted and spat at Lee, the guards preventing him from hurting the Prince further. Itachi was about to shout at Lee again but a blur of green distracted him.

It was the Queen who had left her seat to go to her daughter's aid. She held Sakura's head in her lap and asked her if she was hurt. Her cheek was bright red and the corner of her lip was cut.

"Is she okay?" Itachi asked forgetting the pathetic Prince a few steps from him. The guards hesitated but left him go and he immediately dropped beside her and she hugged him as soon as she saw his clothing in front of her.

He returned her embrace and she sobbed loudly. The King watched everything not moving in the least during all the commotion.

He let Sakura calm down and allowed Itachi to carry her bridal style to his side where Kisame, Deidara and her mother attended to her face. Itachi held up with his arms.

It was evident that just the man's touch lessened the pain she felt, at least it was to the King.

He spoke loudly, "Prince Lee of Prongel, your reputation has dropped severely here and your actions will remain in the minds of all here today. You WILL be arrested for assault and assault of a woman. You WILL serve years in prison and after that you will be sent back to your country and not allowed to return here."

"Those of your blood and your descendants will have a hard time with this country I can assure you."

"LEAVE."

The guards dragged Lee outside the court, "How dare you do this to me! I am still a Prince you know!"

"To us, you are worse than scum for you have soiled the flower of Rovella."

The townsfolk booed and threw things at Lee as he was dragged outside and as the doors closed there was commotion.

"This court session is now over. Prince Lee of Prongel is arrested and the Princess has been safely returned-"

"But what about Itachi?" Sakura replied quickly pushing away her mother's hand and staring at her father with a slightly confused face. The point of this court was to find out what to do with him.

The King only smiled at her. "Yeah! We want to know to!" the man from the crowd shouted again.

"I can assure you all it will be nothing bad. Now go home rest for today has been a tiring one."

The crowd agreed and slowly stampeded out like cows.

"Sakura..."

She turned slightly and looked at the man calling her and smiled. He brought his fingers to caress her cheek softly but she cringed as soon as he touched her skin. His face showed he was angry but not with her and he wrapped his arms around her burying his face into her face.

She hugged him back and tears fell down her face._ "I love this man...so much..."_

"Sakura, are you alright?" the King asked. He was standing a good distance away from the group, apparently implicitly apologising.

It was obvious he felt uncomfortable because he had disowned her and still cared for her but didn't know how to because he didn't really know how she felt and how she felt all this time and so was feeling very awkward.

But Sakura only smiled at him, "Yes, all thanks to you."

The King looked a little relieved and approached the group. Deidara was the first to reach him however. The blonde grabbed his hand with both of his and shook it rapidly, "OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG ZOMG!!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I AM MEETING THE KING IN PERSON AND SHAKING HIS HAND AND I'M NOT BEING ATTACKED FOR IT OR THROWN IN JAIL OMG KODAK MOMENT I FEEL SO IMPORTANT!!!!!XDDDDD!!!!!"

Everyone only sweat dropped. The King looked a little nervous upon approaching Kisame but the blue man quickly cleared all nervousness with a 'put 'er' there!' and the two men shook hands like men do. Grins and all.

The King stood in front of Itachi and Sakura leaned off him so he could stand up. They looked at each other.

"Your highness," Itachi offered his hand looking at the ground. The old man took his hands in both of his, "Thank you, young man, for taking care of my daughter. I hope you will take care of her in the future as well."

The rogue looked up instantly at the man in front of him with a shocked face that had a hint of happiness. He thought the King was joking, but he wasn't. The King was all smiles.

"Really dad? Are you saying what I think you're saying!?!" SAKURA shouted and her father nodded at her.

Itachi turned and ran to her, lifting her from the chair and spinning her around in circles. She clinged on to him in a tight embrace all the while.

He let her down and she kissed him wrapping her arms lovingly around his neck. He did the same with her waist.

"Hey! Save it for the wedding!" Deidara shouted running passed them. They broke instantly blushing and Itachi chased after Deidara. Sakura giggled and joined the chase after seeing Kisame run passed her.

The King and Queen followed slowly behind.

"So, does the mighty King of Rovella really approve of a ruffian marrying the Princess of Rovella?"

"He's not a ruffian, you know nothing about him." The King said mocking Sakura from the first night Itachi made his appearance in their home.

**AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaA**

**[ROVELLA PALACE]**

The queen had finally found the couple in the courtyard, "So Itachi, I've been telling Sakura to ask you from your first night here but I see she's forgotten, would you like to join us for dinner?"

Itachi nodded at her smiling before he turned to Sakura, "Why didn't you ask me sooner young lady? Then we could've avoided all of that mess!" he tickled her and she squealed out a sorry between laughs and giggles.

"Hey what about us? Can't we come or are we not good enough becuase we're not marrying Sakura and 'stealing her heart'?" Deidara shouted and the Queen, Sakura and Itachi turned to see Kisame and Deidara walking towards them.

"Hey, by the way, do have any siblings Sakura? You, know, preferably sisters?" Deidara asked and everyone laughed. Sakura patted Deidara on his head, "Sorry, it's just me."

"Aww man." Deidara snapped his fingers in front of himself.

"Thank goodness. I wouldn't want _this guy_ in my family. My life would be hell." Itachi said grinning with Kisame who agreed.

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean!"

Their laughter could be heard throughout the castle and everything was peaceful again.

**AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaA**

**[FEW MONTHS LATER]**

"Ok do I look alright Deidara?"

"You look great Itachi, calm down."

"OK...you sure?"

"Positive."

"Ok...dude I'm not ready for this."

"Itachi calm down."

"Yeah Itachi. You need to cool off a bit. Go check on Sakura."

"Yeah. Ok Kisame. I'll do that."

[leaves room]

"Itachi's so nervous. I've never seen him like this. But it's still kind of funny."

whack*

"Ow!"

[With Sakura]

"Ok how do I look Hinata?"

"Beautiful Sakura-chan. I'm so happy for you."

"Are you sure? Because I don't think so."

"What? Of course I'm happy for you why would you-"

"Ah! My hair's is falling out of the clip on this side I can feel it!"

"Calm down Sakura geez. Turn around let me fix it."

"Thank you Tenten."

"Why would you think I would not be happy for you Sakura-chan?

"Huh? What are you talking about Hinata? I never said anything like that."

"What? I'm confused."

"Ahh I'm so nervous! What if I fall! What I forget what to say?! I'm doomed!"

"Sit still!"

"Sorry."

**"It's almost time Sakura."**

"Tenten you're so mean! You know I'm already nervous!"

"Sorry I just had to!" *laughs*

*opens door*

"Um, Sakura? You there?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What wrong!?!"

"No! Don't come in more!"

"Why!?!"

"It's bad luck to see the bride don't you know anything!?!"

"How am I supposed to know that Like I ever cared about weddings!?!"

"Why are we shouting!?!"

"Sit still!"

"Ow!"

"See!?!"

"Sorry."

"You still here? Get out! Get out! Get out!"

"Ow! Stop pushing I can leave myself!"

"Then go!"

"Geez what's wrong with your friends Sakura!?!"

"You have no right to say that Itachi! Your friends are way worse!"

"...Whatever! See you at the wedding!"

"Oh I'll be there!"

"You better!"

"Well guess what!?"

"What!?!"

"I love you so go outside and wait!"

"I love you too so I will!"

*closes door*

everyone: SIGH

*girls laugh*

"That was so retarded!" Tenten said. "Life will be so much better in the future I just know it." she sighed happily and everyone agreed.

Itachi put his hands in his pockets and walked back to the room, "Stupid women." he grumbled.

**[fast forward]**

"...Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband...?"

"I do."

"...and do you take this woman to be you lawfully wedded wife...?"

"I do."

*I skipped the 'to have and to hold part' because I couldn't bother.*

"Then, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

MUAH! LOL

They kissed each other, resuming their positions in the court room and everyone in the crowd applauded. The applause was enormous because the crowd was actually everyone in town. Well, all had been invited and the only ones who didn't go were those secretly sulking about losing the opportunity to marry Sakura or those who weren't in town that time and were sulking about not being able to go in that other town they were in.

They broke smiling at the crowd and extremely happy that they could finally be together. Holding hands, the couple ran down the aisle while ushers threw flowers and importants followed them. Everyone else filed out into the area just outside the palace.

"Ok everyone! I know all you single ladies have been waiting for this part!"

All the women screamed out in response.

"Ready? Go!" Sakura shouted with her hands back to the crowd of girls and she threw her bouquet behind her. There were screams and squealing but in the end one girl caught the flowers and everyone was silent for a moment.

"Oh my God Hinata!!!!!" Sakura screamed and ran to Hinata shaking the girl. Everyone cheered loudly even though the girl wasn't even from Rovella because the mood was still very festive and no one really cared. They were all just happy their princess wasn't single anymore.

"Ok guys let's go your turn." Itachi said and all the guys looked at him but didn't move. They didn't understand because it was not a custom for men to fight over an item and the winner to use it as a boost of his confidence that he won't remain single for very long.

Itachi smirk, leaned back and threw a small box as far as he could, "If you can get that, then you can definitely get a girl!"

Everyone watched it fly over yonder and into the sunset, their sweat drops growing by the second.

The men stared at the object. When it disappeared they stared at Itachi. When Itachi didn't disappear, they did. Slowly, but they did, soon returning to their friends and family to talk about how crazy Sakura's man was.

"What? Did I throw it too far?" Itachi asked, his face innocent. Sakura only smiled even though she was still sweat dropping, "Yeah. You did."

"Darn." Itachi snapped his fingers in front of him like Deidara had done earlier [few months, same difference still earlier.]

"CONGRATULATIONS!!!!!!!!!!"

They turned and were greeted in a large bear hug by the King, hen Queen, the Kisame, then Deidara, whom Itachi pushed off.

"Let's eat some cake!" Tenten shouted from the crowd, a bit drunk.

"YA!!!" Everyone responded and all proceeded to the refreshments provided. [towns people's weren't invited to the recession after the wedding cause there wasn't enough food XD]

"Sakura-chan, have you seen Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked holding the bouquet in her hands and blushing.

"Nope. Sorry Hinata. Come to think of it, where is that boy? I could've sworn he'd had been the first to thank me on finally finding someone!"

"Oh...well, if you see him, um, tell him I said um, hi." and she quickly disappeared in the crowd before Sakura could respond.

"So, she like this Naruto guy but she's extremely shy about it."

"Yup." Sakura responded flatly.

"Have you seen a guy with short spiky blonde hair in an orange tux?"

"Yeah he was the first person to run after the box I threw."

"What was in it?"

"Well, if he finds it and brings it back, you'll know." Itachi said walking into the crowd.

"What? Oh come on." Sakura said following him.

"I can't hear you." Itachi said.

She caught up to him and they started dancing among others to the slow music being played.

**[AFTER RECESSION WHEN PEOPLE ARE LEAVING]**

"Goodbye Aunt [what]. Bye cousin [am]. See you later Uncle [I]. See you around cousin [supposed]. Goodbye Grandpa [to]. Farewell Aunt [put]. Bye cousin [here]." etc. etc.

Sakura sighed as she waved the last of her family off. She jumped a little when someone grabbed her at the waist from behind. He whispered in her ear, "Come with me if you want to live."

"Oh, is that a threat?"

"Want to find out?"

"Maybe I do- wait." Sakura stopped Itachi from lifting her and carrying her away to celebrate their pre-honeymoon when she saw Hinata standing outside the palace at the bottom of the steps and staring out into the darkness.

She went to her friend and Itachi followed, "Hey, Hinata, it's getting late. Did you see Naruto?"

"He hasn't come back yet. I'm worried Sakura-chan."

"That idiot hasn't come to his senses yet?" Itachi said but shut up when Sakura gave a 'look'.

"Don't worry Hinata I'm sure he'll be back soon. I'll sent out some guards to go look for him and we can wait inside ok? If you want you can go home and when he comes back I can tell you."

"If he comes back." Itachi mumbled and got hit on the head by his now wife. Hinata never heard though.

"It's ok Sakura-chan. I think I'll wait here. You can go inside. I'm sure you guys want to, um, have some alone time now."

"What? No Hinata I'll wait with y-"

However, Itachi was nodding his head up and down rather distractingly causing Hinata to blus and when Sakura noticed her husband she whacked him on the head.

"Ow! You're so abusive. I'm going to tell your father on you."

"Go wait over there." she pointed to the steps.

"Yes mom." Itachi replied sadly and walked over sitting on the steps in front of the palace doors.

Sakura sighed and looked out with Hinata.

"Look! Over there! I see someone!" Itachi shouted standing up to get a better view. Sakura and Hinata ran to join him.

There, running through the forest, was a figure that when his by the moonlight, looked yellow and orange.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted and ran towards the man.

Sakura started to follow but Itachi held her hand. She turned and he shook his head. She hugged him and watched the two run to each other.

"Hinata!"

"Naruto-kun!"

They finally reached each other and both were out of breath.

"Hinata-chan look! I found the box thing that Itachi threw!"

Hinata didn't respond. She didn't even stop running. She ran straight into him and hugged him.

"I was looking for you all day Naruto-kun!" she screamed in her soft voice. Her cheeks were blazing red and tears were falling down them.

"Hinata...chan?" Naruto was blushing as well and confused.

She leaned up and they looked at each other. Their breaths mixed in the cold air in front of them. Suddenly realizing the position, her cheeks became redder and she pushed herself off him turning away and freaking out mentally.

Naruto was still blushing and got up, slowly crawling towards her.[they are both on the ground still]

"Hinata-chan? Are you crying?"

"Huh? No! No I'm not, I'm fine. I was just worried, that's all." she said rubbing her eyes and face and sniffling.

Naruto turned her around and her eyes and nose were slightly red. Her cheeks a shade lighter. He pulled her towards him into a hug.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"I'm sorry I worried you Hinata-chan."

"..." Her cheeks were on fire. She could feel his warmth. Hear his heartbeat. And she was slipping away. If not only for his voice.

He pulled her away a short distance and pulled the box Itachi threw from his pocket and talked softly, "Look, I got it. I was the only that never gave up. Everyone else went home but I didn't. I kept on looking, so that I could give you."

She blushed again, her cheeks were redder, but she was becoming calmer around him.

"I...I don't know what to say, Naruto-kun."

"Don't say anything. Just open it. Look inside."

Hinata opened the box and gasped almost dropping the thing.

"N-Naruto-kun!"

Naruto only grinned sheepishly and rubbed a hand behind his head,

"Yeah I thought Itachi was crazy to have just thrown this away to any guy that could get it."

Hinata took out the object and looked at it. It was a silver chain that had a purple cross on it.

"Here, let me um, put it on for you."

"S-sure!"

She gasped when she felt his finger touch the back of her neck and her mind went crazy with thoughts again. She took in air sharply when she felt warm breath against her neck,

"Hinata...will you marry me?"

**AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaA**

"Man! I wish I could see what was happening! This is Hinata's big break! I just know it!"

"Calm down Sakura. They'll be back soon."

"Tell me what you put in that box Itachi."

"Fine."

"Really?"

"I bought that bracelet you were looking at. You know, the pink one with the cherries?"

"What!! I can't believe you did that!"

"I thought you would be happy since she's your friend. Can't you just ask to borrow it later?"

"Yeah but it's just not the same! You're horrible!!" she said and hit his chest softly.

"Again with the abuse. What have I gotten myself into."

'"I'm sorry. Here, let me massage it for you."

"Woah! Not here! Can't get horny outside the palace in front of all the guards. What if your parents followed the moans?"

"What moans?"

"The ones you'll be making."

"What? Wait, no!" She shouted out giggling as Itachi lifted her up and put her on his shoulder with her hitting his back to put her down and proceeded to walk inside when,

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura looked up and smiled sheepishly and the position she was caught in but Itachi also turned in response to her name causing her to be turned around and face inside the palace.

"Hey they called me not you!"

Itachi put her down after receiving another whack on the head."So mean."

Hinata ran to Sakura, her cheeks and breathing heavily. Naruto wasn't too far behind.

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun asked me to marry him!"

"Oh my god...REALLY NARUTO!?!?!?!?!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yeah but Hinata-chan! You didn't answer me." Naruto said breathlessly as he caught up to the group on the steps.

Hinata turned to him quickly blushing, "I didn't?"

Everyone fell anime style. Way to go Hinata.

"So?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"...Yes!" she screamed and jumped into his arms. Sakura and Itachi cheered and everyone laughed.

The two broke away slowly with red faces. Naruto coughed into his hand.

"Oi! You can't propose and then still act like you're two people who just have little crushes on each other! Oh well, *sighs* I wish I was there."

"I think it's kind of better you weren't there Sakura-chan." Hinata said averting his gaze when the pink haired girl exploded, "What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Yeah, she'd be all like 'go hinata go!' 'go naruto! you can do it!'"

"What I can't cheer on my friends? Anyways, the ultimate match-maker Haruno Sakura strikes again!"

"What? You didn't do anything. I threw the box."

"But I threw the flowers. Yeah, but that didn't matter."

"What?! It was essential!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Oh! Look Sakura-chan! Naruto-kun gave me what was in the box!"

Hinata showed Sakura the necklace, "Wow, it's so pretty."

As Sakura spoke, a carriage rode up and stopped in front of them.

"Well, guess this is goodbye guys!"

"Bye Naruto!"

"I could, um, drop you home Hinata."

"Um, sure Naruto-kun! I would like that very much!"

"No stuttering! Good job Hinata!"

Hinata blushed as Naruto le her into the carriage and it rode off slowly.

"I thought you said you put the bracelet in the box."

"I lied."

"You're so mean!"

"I'm mean? Ok, then, since I am I guess I better go back to Ranphah and return this pink bracelet huh?" he said dangling the piece of jewellery in front her. She gasped.

"See? Not so mean now huh?"

He took her hand and put it on. "You're welcome."

"Thank you!" she squealed and glomped him.

He lifted her bridal style, "And now that everyone's gone, it's time to have some fun!"

"What!?!"

And so Itachi and Sakura lived happily ever after. Hinata and Naruto got married as well and nobody cares about Lee so yeah.

Tenten eventually gained the courage to talk to Neji after he complimented her on how she got all the horses out of the stable when it was on fire and the two are happily together and engaged.

Deidara searched the world and found his lost sister Ino on some island somewhere and Kisame became the new leader of the gang Itachi led.

**THE END**

**CHYA IT'S DONE!!! WOOT!!! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND THIS STORY YOU'VE ALL BEEN WONDERFUL VIEWERS AND I THANK EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED!!!!!!!!!!! XD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**NOW GO READ MY SONGFIC!!!!! !!!!! XP**

**...plz review its the last Chapter!! XO**


	24. Chapter 24 omake

**THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I HAVE A SLEEPOVER WITH A CRACKED OUT FRIEND WHO'S ABANDONING ME FOR FLORIDA, AFTER WATCHING KIRA'S LAUGH IN KOREAN, GERMAN, RUSSIAN, ITALIAN AND MUCH MORE...AS WELL GAARA'S SCREAM IM MANY LANGUAGES...AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST DJ OZMA...PERFERABLY, HIS DRINKING BOYS MV[do NOT look up this vid in public XDDDD] **

A Love Never Meant To Be - Omake

**LATER AFTER HONEYMOON SEX AND CHILDREN WERE BORN...lol.**

Sakura laid on a vast bed, weary after giving birth a few minutes ago. Itachi was by her side, holding her hand to keep her company. Two maids had taken her child to wash him off. Yes HIM. Sakura had given birth to a healthy son: one who would grow up to be the next heir of Rovella.

Her personal maid had taken the child to clean him up before presenting him to the parents in silk blankets. The maid returned shortly after with the child. She laid the child in his mother's arms, where he fit comfortably.

Itachi chuckled softly and whispered, "He kind of looks like you you know..." and kissed her cheek. Sakura giggled in response, "I wonder what his eyes will look like: will he have the 'jade of Rovella'? And continue my and my grandmother's legacy? Or will he have the blood red iris of an assassin?"

"We'll see when he wakes up. You should get some rest though." The husband said, concern for his new wife in his voice. Sakura looked at him, then to her new son, and sighed before nodding and passing the baby to his father.

Itachi kissed her forehead before following the maid out of the room.

**[NEXT DAY]**

Sakura ran down the hallway screaming like a fan girl who just came home from a rock concert. She burst through the doors of a room almost scaring the three men inside out of their seats.

"W-what is it Sakura!" Itachi asked, alert and ready for action.

"TENTEN JUST HAD HER BABEH!" Sakura shouted out and squealed madly, murdering the ear drums of the men.

"That's...great?" Kisame asked in reply, his hands covering his ears. He didn't know who Tenten was so he didn't know how to respond. However, a wrong response might mean a foot to his face from the crazy woman in front of him.

"I KNOW RIGHT? AHHH~!" Sakura squealed and twirled on the spot.

Deidara got up and grabbed her hands, running around with her in a circle.

"Tenten's got a baaaaby. Tenten's got a baaaaby." The two sang and they skipped around. Itachi only sighed.

"Let's go visit her quickly!" the pink-haired princess beamed [the parents hadn't given up their positions yet.].

"Now? If she just had her child, don't you think you should give her some time to recuperate. You were out for awhile you know..." Itachi said, his mature nature kicking in.

"mmm...Fine~" Sakura whined, her childish nature breaking through out of sheer happiness for a friend. She pouted and left the room. Itachi only sighed again, "I wonder what it'll be like for that kid to grow up with her for a mother...poor kid..." he sighed again.

**[LATER THAT DAY]**

"TIME TO VISIT TENTEN!" Sakura shouted as she happily skipped down the hall to Itachi, who waited at the door with the others. "Yes let's go-" Itachi started but was cut off by his ADHD wife. "Oh let's bring our son as well! We can take pictures of them together! Destined friends!"

_"She's been so happy ever since she got a son. Two days before she had him she was pissed 24/7. These women and their mood swings."_ Itachi thought as he watched the silhouette of the woman he loved disappear and return with a small body in her arms.

"Let's go!" she whispered. The child was still sleeping. Itachi nodded and the four quickly travelled into town to Tenten's residence.

Tenten, who had married Neji, the captain of Sakura's personal guard, shortly after Sakura married Itachi, had given birth to a healthy boy as well. The group knocked on the door and Neji answered it, clad in armour.

"Ah, Princess Sakura. I see you couldn't wait to come. And you've brought company. Please come in." the man said with a smile and a bow.

Sakura nodded and entered the humble abode. She laid her child beside Tenten's and gave the woman a bear hug, "I'm sooooooo happy for you Tenten!" she whispered to keep both children asleep.

"I am for you as well Sakura!" Tenten said happily. Itachi and Neji were also in the room and the two couples conversed. Kisame decided to stay outside with the horses to make sure no one stole them. Of course no one would DARE think of such a thing with him standing there.

Deidara, feeling a bit bored and out of place, piped up when he heard a cooing sound from his left. He turned to see the two children smiling at him, with eyes wide open.

He gaped, "Well aren't you just the cutest things in the world!" he said in a high voice. "You look like your mother you know! And you! Your eyes!" he played with their toes and the two laughed.

The conversation between the two couples went on for awhile and Sakura and Itachi ended up staying for dinner. The two babies had drifted off to sleep AGAIN and so Deidara was able to join the group for dinner.

When it was time to leave, Sakura walked to the room to retrieve her son but Deidara caught up with her.

"Um, Sakura-chan? I was wondering if I could maybe um, get him for you? I've always wanted to hold him..." Deidara asked, looking away.

Sakura smiled, "Of course Dei Dei! You're a close friend! Just don't drop him!" Sakura teased and Deidara laughed with her but her face instantly changed into a serious one, "I'm DEAD serious." she glared.

Deidara gulped and managed a 'yes' before the princess left. He sighed with relief and entered the room. He walked to the two children and watched them sleep with a mischievous smile. "I've got a plan..." he said to himself as he picked up one of the boys and left the room.

The group said good bye to Tenten and Neji and left for the palace.

**[THE NEXT DAY]**

Sakura was cuddling her child in her arms as he slept in her arms. She was standing on one of the many balconies of the palace.

Itachi, Kisame and Deidara were playing cards and talking in one of the nearby rooms. The parents were in the throne room, discussing plans for Sakura and Itachi to take on after they acquired the rank of King and Queen of Rovella.

Suddenly, an ear-splitting scream was heard throughout the entire palace. It was followed by a soft cry. Everyone who had heard it ran to the source. Itachi had reached first of course, followed by Kisame and an amused Deidara.

The parents had then arrived followed by some of the triumphant trumpeteers. A few maids and butlers had also shown up to the balcony door.

"Sakura! What's wrong?" Itachi asked worriedly. "What's wrong? What's WRONG? WHAT'S WRONG IS, THIS ISN'T MY CHILD! WHOSE CHILD IS THIS! IT'S NOT MINE! I almost dropped him when he opened his eyes!" Sakura screamed out.

Everyone was silent. Not her child? What was she talking about? Itachi stepped forward, "Okay Sakura, maybe he doesn't have jade green eyes. But that doesn't mean-"

Sakura jumped down his throat, "Green eyes? GREEN? Hardly. This child's eyes are WHITE!"

Itachi was at a loss for words. "W-white...!" he asked, his eyes wide. "What the hell?" Kisame asked out, finally agreeing that he had found the right emotion for the situation.

"L-let me see." Itachi said, walking forward. He reached out to the crying child. His hand was trembling slightly. He gently opened one of the child's squinted eyes open. It was true. The child's eye was white. In fact, there was no pupil at all. The entire iris and pupil was white.

Itachi gasped and took a step back. "That...that's not my son...it can't be..." he said quietly to himself. He looked up at Sakura with a shocked face. She had a what-are-we-going-to-do expression on her face.

Itachi's eyes suddenly went wide. "Neji?"

"What?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Really? Really Sakura? With...HIM!" Itachi continued, his face showing he was getting angrier by the second. Sakura suddenly realized.

"N-NO! NEVER! I WOULD NEVER! NO WAY! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME-"

"THEN WHAT ELSE COULD HAVE GIVEN ME A SON WITH WHITE EYES SAKURA?" Itachi shouted at her, showing anger for the first time in front of so many.

Sakura was silent for awhile. "Then...was it, Hinata?" Sakura asked accusingly. The crowd of people gasped loudly. Itachi had an incredulous expression on his face.

"You, you can't be serious Sakura. Even if I DID do that, it wouldn't affect the child that came from you at all."

Sakura pondered, "Then...HANABI!" she asked again, looking at him with a scared face. Itachi face palmed. "Obviously, something is not right here." he said to himself, as his wife was too freaked out that she obviously wasn't thinking right.

Another scream shattered the ears of everyone and stole the attention to the yard below the balcony. The scream was actually Tenten screaming out not Sakura but Itachi's name.

"ITACHI GIVE ME BACK MY SON!" the woman said as she marched through the garden and stamped her foot on the ground. Sakura and Itachi leaned over the balcony.

Sakura spoke up, "Tenten? What are you doing here?"

Tenten lifted the child in her arms into the air above her so that it faced the couple leaning over the ledge.

"THIS THING WITH DEMON EYES CAN ONLY BELONG TO THAT MAN SAKURA. This is NOT my SON." Tenten explained.

The crying child in Tenten's hands calmed down a bit to look up at the couple staring at him. His eyes were indeed blood red. He reached his arms out to them and began to cry again.

"That...that's our..." Sakura started.

"Our son...!" Itachi finished, his voice breaking slightly.

Sakura turned to her husband and was startled to see Itachi's eyes looking glossy with tears of joy.

"My son! I knew this child was an imposter!" Itachi shouted out and literally jumped over the ledge. The crowd behind him screamed out 'NO!' . Itachi landed perfectly, rolling to soften the landing. He jumped up and gladly took the child from Tenten.

The boy had stopped crying on seeing a man fall towards him and land right beside in him a cool manner; then hug him, and was now cooing with delight in the strong man's arms.

It only took a few seconds for Sakura to start jumping up and down on the spot, then spin on her heels and sprint out of the palace with the boy in her arms to the spot of her little family.

She quickly gave Tenten the boy in her arms and lowered Itachi's to get a better look at the boy identified as her rightful son. She stared at him in pure bliss and awe. Her smiled was so cheerful it made the child smile as well and he reached her cheeks.

She let him touch them and giggled when she felt his small fingers. "This is...my son..." she said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Yes. This is your son. The heir of Rovella." Itachi said to her as he let her hold the boy and embraced his wife from behind.

Tenten was elated to receive her true son as well. She cuddled the child in her arms and the child stopped crying instantly, realizing it had finally found its mother.

A laughter was heard from the top of the balcony and the two couples [Neji had FINALLY caught up to his rampaging wife and was comparing himself to the baby] looked up to see Deidara, guffawing so loudly.

"Oh you should've seen your faces!" he said and laughed again. They all stared at him, trying to understand why he was laughing.

"Oh no! This isn't my child! You cheated on me how dare you! Oh this was priceless!" he said and laughed once more.

"You...YOU did this Deidara?" Itachi asked the blonde above him. The man chuckled again, "I'm sorry but I just couldn't resist! It was so simple and I new nothing bad would really happen so I thought hey, why no-"

"DEIDARA!" Tenten and Sakura shouted out, fumes coming out of their ears. Deidara's eyes widened. "Uh oh..." and he sprinted back inside to hide. The wives gave their sons to their husbands and chased after the blonde.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU LITTLE CRETIN! BECAUSE OF YOU I WAS ACCUSED OF CHEATING ON MY HUSBAND!"

"ME TOO! YOU'LL BE LUCKY IF ANY GIRL EVER LOOKS YOUR WAY AFTER WE'RE DONE WITH YOU!"

Well, in the end Deidara was found, and beaten to a pulp. His remains were then picked on by the husbands. And Kisame was glad that he did not get involved. He was a smart man.

Tenten, Neji and their son were invited to have lunch with royalty and the new family left shortly afterwards.

"See you Sakura! I hope these boys will get along in the future!" Tenten waved as she sat on a horse pulled by reins in Neji's hand.

Sakura waved back, "Me too! Bye!"

She walked with her son through the hallway and turned into one with her husband standing on the balcony, watching the sunset.

"You know, it really is a shame." Sakura said, looking out at the sunset.

"What is?" Itachi said, glancing at the woman beside him, and the child in her arms.

"His eyes are red instead of green...He has your eyes, not mine..."

"Hey it's not that bad. I mean, you fell for them."

Sakura smiled, "Well, you know what this means."

"No what?"

"We have to have another one."

"W-what? Another one? Why?" Itachi asked, startled by her frankness.

"You don't think I'm going to let the 'jade green eyes of Rovella' end with ME, are you?" Sakura replied.

Itachi quirked an eyebrow at Sakura, and Sakura threw the same expression his way. He then began to smirk and grabbed her hand, pulling her inside, "Let's get started then!"

"W-what! Now? Let me at least put down this one to sleep first!" Sakura said and giggled. It was déjà vu.

**TADAA! MY OMAKE IS COMPLETE! What do ya think XD?**

**I hope you guys liked it. I thought I had put down this story for good but, my friend just came up with the idea and I decided to go with it XP**

**Any more? I hope not. If I ever continued this, it would end up being a yaoi fic between the two sons or something XD**

**Then I'd probably throw in Hinata having a daughter to create a love triangle . XD**

**Would you read that? **

**lol, Please review XD! Onegaishimasu!**


End file.
